Ukojenie w ciemności
by Szmaragdowy Kot
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Solace in Shadows" autorstwa The Fictionist. Kiedy Harry zostaje porwany przez szesnastoletniego Toma Riddle'a pod koniec drugiego roku w Hogwarcie, jest przekonany, że zrobiłby absolutnie wszystko, żeby uciec. Jednak "wszystko" jest niebezpiecznym słowem, a każdy bohater może się zmęczyć brakiem większych nadziei - czasami "przeżyć" oznacza "przystosować się".
1. Rozdział 1

**Autor: **The Fictionist**  
Tytuł oryginału: **Solace in Shadows  
**Link do oryginału: **/s/7932144/1/Solace-in-Shadows  
**Zgoda: **jest  
**Tłumaczenie****:** Rosailette (rozdział 1), Szmaragdowy Kot (rozdziały 2-?)  
**Beta: **Panna Mi (rozdziały 2-?)  
**Opis: **Kiedy Harry zostaje porwany przez szesnastoletniego Toma Riddle'a pod koniec drugiego roku w Hogwarcie, jest przekonany, że zrobiłby absolutnie wszystko, żeby uciec. Jednak "wszystko" jest niebezpiecznym słowem, a każdy bohater może się zmęczyć brakiem większych nadziei - czasami "przeżyć" oznacza "przystosować się".  
**  
Uwagi: **W opowiadaniu nie występuje slash!

_Witam wszystkich. :)  
Parę miesięcy temu Rosailette opublikowała pierwszy rozdział tłumaczenia "Ukojenia w ciemności", którego niestety nie kontynuowała. Próbowałam się z nią w tej sprawie skontaktować, jednak nie uzyskałam żadnej odpowiedzi. __Postanowiłam więc wznowić prace nad tym opowiadaniem, bo jest naprawdę warte uwagi._  
_Chciałabym ogromnie podziękować **Pannie Mi**, która jest dla mnie wspaniałym wsparciem. Gdyby nie ona, to prawdopodobnie nawet nie zaczęłabym tego tłumaczyć. Wiedz, że j__esteś cudowna! :)_  
_Zanim zaczniecie czytać, chciałabym zaznaczyć, że Harry na początku tego opowiadania ma dopiero dwanaście lat. Czasem, a szczególnie na początku, jego zachowanie może wydać się Wam trochę dziecinne, co jest całkowicie zrozumiałe ze względu na jego wiek._  
_Nie przedłużam już. Miłego czytania!_

Przypominam, że ten rozdział tłumaczyła Rosailette. Mam nadzieję, że jego autorka nie ma nic przeciwko wrzuceniu go tutaj.

* * *

Rozdział pierwszy

Tom Riddle ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami opierał się o pomnik Salazara Slytherina w Komnacie Tajemnic, beznamiętnie obserwując szlochającą przed nim Ginny Weasley.

Była zaskakująco blada i odkąd się tu znalazła cały czas płakała – ciche łzy spływały jej po twarzy wraz z życiem wysysanym przez niego.

Nucił z zadowoleniem, czując wracające strumienie siły i energii, oparty plecami o chłodny, śliski kamień.

Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak wspaniale.

Jego wyjątkowo wrażliwe nerwy płonęły żywym ogniem - po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu mógł dotknąć, poczuć, zobaczyć własnym ciałem i wolą.

- Proszę... - niewyraźny jęk dziewczynki przełamał panującą ciszę. Były to pierwsze od jakiegoś czasu, z trudem wypowiedziane przez nią słowa. - Tom, proszę... wypuść mnie.

- Wypuść? - zmarszczył brwi. - Już powiedziałem, że nie mogę tego zrobić, Ginny. Jesteśmy przecież przyjaciółmi, prawda? A przyjaciele pomagają sobie nawzajem - sama mówiłaś, że chciałabyś mi pomóc. Właśnie to robisz.

- Ja nie... - na powrót zalała się łzami. - … ja nie chcę umierać!

- Nikt nie chce, kochanie. - odpowiedział logicznie - Co nie znaczy, że ciebie to nie spotka.

Ponownie nastąpiła cisza, podczas której obserwował ją z ciekawością. Jego mała Ginny była irytującym dzieckiem – płaczliwym, wymagającym akceptacji i sporej dozy uwagi. Mówiąc szczerze, był dla niej wyjątkowo uprzejmy, dając jej każdą z tych rzeczy – nie żeby teraz miało to jakieś znaczenie.

Ostatecznie była dla niego niczym - stanowiła tylko przynętę dla znacznie większej zwierzyny.

O tak – młoda panna Weasley zdążyła opowiedzieć mu dostatecznie dużo o wspaniałym Harrym Potterze, by wzbudzić jego fascynację. Legendarny Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, odbijając śmiertelną klątwę...

Był ciekaw, jakie dziecko było w stanie to osiągnąć.

Ponadto, jego uwadze nie umknęły podobieństwa, łączące go z tym chłopcem - obaj byli półkrwi sierotami wychowanymi przez mugoli w niewiedzy o swoim statusie, wężouści. Jeśli wierzyć słowom Ginny, łączyło ich nawet fizyczne podobieństwo.

To było... interesujące.

Chciał poznać tego chłopca chociażby po to, by zobaczyć ile jest w tym prawdy.

- Boję się, Tom... - Głos Ginny był coraz słabszy, jak gdyby żebranie o pocieszenie kosztowało ją resztki sił. Jej oczy, tak zachwycająco przerażone, zamknęły się.

Rozkoszował się strachem, który mógł usłyszeć w jej głosie – była taka młodziutka.

Powoli jednak zaczynał tracić cierpliwość - przez cały rok musiał wysłuchiwać jej głupich żalów, dlaczego więc miałby to robić teraz?

Odwrócił się, omiatając wzrokiem Komnatę. Kiedy chłopiec przybędzie?

Cisza przedłużała się w nieskończoność, podczas gdy on wciąż stawał się silniejszy - był już prawie materialny, jeszcze tylko rozmyte krawędzie...

- Harry cię powstrzyma - wymamrotała Ginny. Obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na nią przenikliwie, w tym samym momencie, gdy nareszcie odpłynęła w nieświadomość.

Teraz pozostawało czekać.

* * *

Harry stał u zwieńczenia bardzo długiego, słabo oświetlonego korytarza. Strzeliste, kamienne filary, ciasno oplecione przez wyrzeźbione w nich węże, pięły się ku ginącemu w mroku sufitowi. Rzucane przez nie czarne, wydłużone cienie przecinały komnatę skąpaną w dziwnym, zielonkawym mroku.

Stał, wsłuchując się w chłodną ciszę, a serce waliło mu w piersi jak uwięziony tłuczek.

Czy bazyliszek mógł czaić się w cieniu za filarami? I Ginny... gdzie znajdowała się Ginny?

Wyciągając różdżkę, ostrożnie ruszył pomiędzy rzędami kolumn, niosąc za sobą echo swoich własnych kroków. Było tu zdecydowanie zbyt cicho, zbyt strasznie...

Szedł ze zmrużonymi oczyma, w każdej chwili będąc gotów je zamknąć, gdyby wyczuł najlżejsze nawet poruszenie.

Mógłby przysiąc, że puste oczodoły wyrytych w kamieniu węży śledzą go, podążając za nim w oczekiwaniu... Kilka razy miał wrażenie, że zobaczył kątem oka ruch, czemu towarzyszyła seria natychmiastowych skurczy żołądka.

W końcu pokonał ostatnią parę filarów, a jego oczom ukazał się posąg wysoki jak sama komnata. Musiał zadrzeć głowę, by spojrzeć w gigantyczną twarz monumentu; starożytną i nieco małpią, z długą, cienką brodą opadającą niemal na skraj kamiennych szat, spod których wystawały solidne stopy, stojące na gładkiej, śliskiej podłodze.

Salazar Slytherin.

Właściwie to oczekiwałby kogoś bardziej podobnego do węża...

I wtedy jego wzrok padł na ognistorude włosy dziewczynki, leżącej u stóp piedestału.

- Ginny! - wymamrotał, podbiegając do niej, by opaść na kolana.- Ginny, nie umieraj...

Błagam, nie bądź martwa!

Odrzucił różdżkę na bok, zupełnie się nią nie przejmując.

Jeśli ona była martwa... Ginny nie mogła być martwa! Chwycił ramiona dziewczynki, odwracając ją by móc ujrzeć jej twarz - zimną i białą jak marmur, z zamkniętymi oczyma. A więc nie była spetryfikowana, zatem musiała być...

- Ginny, obudź się, proszę! - zawołał desperacko, potrząsając nią. Jej głowa bez życia kiwała się na obie strony, więc krew zamarzła mu w żyłach.

- Ona się nie obudzi. - niespodziewanie rozległ się miękki głos. Harry gwałtownie wyprostował się, wciąż klęcząc.

Obserwujący ich wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopiec stał, opierając się o najbliższą kolumnę. Był dziwnie rozmazany na krawędziach, jak gdyby Harry widział jego postać poprzez zamgloną szybę – nie można go było nie rozpoznać.

- Tom... Tom Riddle?

Chłopiec skinął głową, nie przestając mu się przyglądać.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że się nie obudzi? - desperacko zażądał wyjaśnień. - Ona nie jest.. ona nie jest...?

- Wciąż żyje - odpowiedział Riddle - Choć ledwo.

Dzięki bogu! Ginny była... ukłuło go dziwne uczucie niepewności, gdy spojrzał na drugiego chłopca. Tom Riddle uczęszczał do Hogwartu pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej – a teraz stał tutaj, lśniąc nieznacznie dziwnym, mglistym światłem.

Prawdopodobnie miał nie więcej jak szesnaście lat - jak to było w ogóle możliwe?

– Jesteś duchem? - spytał ostrożnie. Z pewnością wydawał się być na to trochę zbyt... materialny.

- Wspomnieniem - odpowiedział cicho tamten. - Wspomnieniem zatrzymanym w pamiętniku na pięćdziesiąt lat.

Wskazał w kierunku podłogi, niedaleko gigantycznych stóp posągu. Rzeczywiście, pamiętnik leżał tam, z pozoru całkiem niewinnie. Harry przełknął ślinę, czując, jak jego dezorientacja wzrasta, wraz z przerażającym uczuciem zrozumienia całej sytuacji - przez chwilę zastanawiał się, skąd notes się tam wziął, szybko jednak odrzucił tę myśl na rzecz spraw bardziej naglących.

- Musisz mi pomóc, Tom. - zaczął, z trudem unosząc ciężką głowę Ginny. Rude włosy spływały mu w dłoniach niczym krew. - Musimy ją stąd zabrać... Tu jest bazyliszek! Nie mam pojęcia gdzie, ale może się pojawić w każdej chwili... Proszę, pomóż mi.

Riddle nie poruszył się. Harry z wysiłkiem na wpół dźwignął Ginny z podłogi, pochylając się, by podnieść swoją różdżkę, która... zniknęła.

- Widziałeś moją...?

Podniósł wzrok. Riddle wciąż mu się przyglądał, obracając w długich palcach różdżkę z piórem feniksa.

Straszna prawda nieprzyjemnie połaskotała jego umysł, ale rozpaczliwie nie chciał w nią uwierzyć - wyciągnął więc rękę w jego stronę, wyczekująco.

- Dziękuję.

Kąciki ust Riddle'a uniosły się w lekkim uśmieszku. Harry zadrżał pod wpływem intensywności badawczego spojrzenia, które posłał mu tamten.

- Słuchaj - spróbował znów z naciskiem, czując, jak jego kolana uginają się pod ciężarem Ginny. - Musimy się stąd wydostać! Gdy pojawi się bazyliszek...

- Nie przybędzie, dopóki nie zostanie wezwany - odpowiedział spokojnie Riddle.

Przełknął zbierającą mu się w ustach żółć, ostrożnie opuszczając dziewczynkę, której nie był już w stanie utrzymać.

- Co masz na myśli? - spytał powoli. - Słuchaj, oddaj mi moją różdżkę, będzie mi potrzebna...

Uśmieszek Riddle'a niebezpiecznie się poszerzył.

- Nie będziesz jej potrzebował.

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że nie będę jej...?

- Czekałem na to bardzo długo, Harry Potterze. Na szansę ujrzenia cię, porozmawiania z tobą.

- Myślę, że nie rozumiesz - przerwał mu Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Jesteśmy w Komnacie Tajemnic! Możemy pogadać o tym później...

_Proszę. Niech on to kupi. _

Cień nieokreślonych emocji przebiegł przez idealną twarz Toma Riddle'a, nim zastygł na jego ustach w postaci złego uśmiechu.

- Oczywiście - chłopiec pochylił głowę, jakby kajając się dotychczasową nieświadomością - Masz rację, to nie jest odpowiednie miejsce na taką rozmowę. Wybacz mi.

Harry nie sądził, by to naprawdę zadziałało.

- Nie, nie jest - odezwał się mimo to, próbując w swoim tonie głosu zawrzeć pewność siebie. - W...więc, pomożesz mi z Ginny? - spytał, nie śmiąc żywić nadziei.

- Obawiam się że nie, Harry - odpowiedział Riddle, podchodząc do niego, z oczami błyszczącymi w dziwnie pożądliwy sposób. Przypominał teraz Harry'emu drapieżnika, przygotowującego się właśnie do ataku na znacznie słabszą zwierzynę. Zesztywniał, widząc że starszy chłopiec powoli zaczął ich okrążać.

- Widzisz, im bardziej mała Ginny słabnie, tym ja wzrastam w siłę. - Jakby na potwierdzenie tego długie palce przeczesały mu włosy, szarpiąc lekko w uścisku, lecz jakby nie mając odwagi mocniej zacisnąć pięści.

Myśli Harry'ego pędziły jak oszalałe.

- To ty jesteś powodem, dla którego ona jest taka...? - czuł, jak jego przerażenie zaczyna niepokojąco wzrastać.

- Bystry chłopiec - pochwalił go Tom, a Harry wbrew sobie poczuł ukłucie dumy, całkowicie w tej chwili niedorzeczne - nigdy przedtem nikt go tak naprawdę nie pochwalił.

Dursleyowie nigdy tego nie robili, a Hermiona sama była tą mądrą... Moment, o czym on w ogóle myśli? Sytuacja była poważna!

- To ty jesteś dziedzicem Slytherina. - uświadomił sobie, nieco zbyt późno łącząc w głowie wszystkie elementy układanki. To on wrobił Hagrida, Ginny... co on zrobił Ginny?

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - odparł jedwabiście Tom.

Delikatny uścisk zamknął się wokół jego palców, zimny i nie całkiem namacalny, ale wciąż wyczuwalny.

Siła. Ridlle wzrastał w siłę.

Jak go powstrzymać bez zabijania Ginny? Rozglądał się gorączkowo, próbując wszystko poukładać. Wspomnienie uwięzione w pamiętniku przez pięćdziesiąt lat...

- Pamiętnik! - rzucił się na niego, tylko po to by poczuć jak nogi z trzaskiem uginają się pod nim, pod wpływem zaklęcia rzuconego jego własną różdżką.

Prawie syknął z bólu, gdy kolana zostały strzaskane – upadł na bok, obok Ginny, walcząc, by unieść się z powrotem.

Riddle zamigotał pod wpływem użytej magii, znikając na moment jak przerwane połączenie, by po chwili znów pojawić się, okrążając ich jak wcześniej.

- Ach, ach, Harry. Nie rób tego - zbeształ go delikatnie, śmiejąc się wysokim, zimnym śmiechem. Na dźwięk jego głosu Harry poczuł, jak jeżą mu się włoski na karku.

Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak przerażony, tak podatny na atak i bezradny. Tom przestał się śmiać, w zamyśleniu przyglądając się różdżce.

- Nie udało ci się! - splunął Harry, starając się nie brzmieć desperacko. - Nikt tym razem nie zginął, a wszyscy spetryfikowani uczniowie...

- Och, ty niemądre dziecko - mruknął Riddle, znów podnosząc wzrok na jego twarz. - Czyż nie powiedziałem ci, że zabijanie szlam już mnie nie interesuje? Od wielu miesięcy moim jedynym celem byłeś ty.

Harry zastygł w szoku. To było dość typowe, prawda?

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - wyszeptał, a następnie jego głos stwardniał - Jeśli zamierzasz mnie zabić, proszę bardzo, ale uwolnij Ginny. Możesz mieć mnie zamiast jej!

Riddle spojrzał na niego badawczo, z nieodgadnionym błyskiem w oku.

-Naprawdę? - spytał łagodnie, a Harry przełknął ślinę.

- T-tak.

- Jesteś typowym bohaterem, prawda? - stwierdził dziedzic Slytherina z lekkim uśmieszkiem, przekrzywiając głowę na bok. Harry zacisnął szczękę.

- Umowa stoi? Zrób ze mną co chcesz, jeśli to ja jestem twoim celem. Po prostu uwolnij Ginny!

- To brzmi rozsądnie - zgodził się uprzejmie Tom. Harry patrzył na niego, czując jak jego wnętrzności skręcają się, z trudem pozwalając mu oddychać. - Ale, niestety nie. Ciebie już mam, więc twój warunek traci na ważności.

Siłą woli nie pozwolił się sobie cofnąć, gdy Riddle wycelował w niego różdżką. Dzielnie zniósł przeszywające go na wylot spojrzenie – nie miał zamiaru umrzeć na leżąco, bez walki.

- A więc zabij mnie - rzucił wyzywająco. Oczy Riddle'a zalśniły jak diamenty, twardo i zimno.

- Mógłbym - odpowiedział cicho, chłodno. - Ale wtedy nie moglibyśmy później porozmawiać, prawda? Jak sam powiedziałeś.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w absolutnym szoku.

- Co...

- _Drętwota_.

Świat pogrążył się w ciemności.


	2. Rozdział 2

_Od tego rozdziału tłumaczenie należy do mnie.  
Betowała **Panna Mi  
**W poniższym rozdziale występują fragmenty w tłumaczeniu Andrzeja Polkowskiego ("Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic")  
_

**wężomowa**

* * *

Harry zamrugał ospale, w jego głowie dudniło.

Otworzył oczy, spodziewając się ujrzeć szkarłatne zasłony dormitorium Gryffindoru. Uświadomiwszy sobie tę bolesną pomyłkę, jego głowę zalały powracające gwałtownie i bezlitośnie wszystkie wspomnienia.

Błyskawicznie wyskoczył z łóżka, niemalże z niego spadając i nieprzytomnie zlustrował pokój w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek śladu Riddle'a. Nie znalazł żadnego. Zamiast tego zobaczył wyszukaną komodę, biblioteczkę i wielkie łóżko, na którym się obecnie znajdował.

Spanikowany, natychmiast przedarł się do drzwi, nieporadnie sięgając po różdżkę i okulary znajdujące się na szafce nocnej, zanim zorientował się, że tylko te drugie były na swoim miejscu. Prawie wyrwał klamkę w pośpiechu, nie spodziewając się, że drzwi będą otwarte i naprawdę był zaskoczony, gdy te nie stawiły mu oporu.

Chwiejnie się przez nie wydostawszy, znalazł się na małym półpiętrze, które prowadziło do niewielkiej klatki schodowej. Nawet nie próbował sprawdzać żadnych z trzech drzwi znajdujących się na korytarzu, nie licząc tych, przez które właśnie wyszedł, tylko zbiegł na dół, prosto do głównego wejścia.

Poczuł przypływ nadziei, gdy drzwi mu ustąpiły, otwierając przed nim drogę ucieczki i... i nic. Nie mógł iść dalej.

Zdawało się, jakby stała przed nim olbrzymia i niewidzialna ściana, na której jego palce zostawiały tylko marne odciski w próbie jej przepchnięcia.

Poczuł wzbierającą się w nim rozpacz, ale zmusił się do zachowania spokoju. Rozejrzał się z zamiarem znalezienia jakiegokolwiek innego wyjścia. Może było gdzieś okno albo coś innego, przez co...

- Chciałbyś się napić herbaty?

Zamarł na dźwięk przerażająco znajomego, gładkiego głosu, błyskawicznie rozglądając się dookoła. Nikogo jednak nie zobaczył.

- W jadalni, Harry – nadeszły rozbawione słowa. - Drzwi zaraz po twojej prawej.

Poszedł we wskazanym kierunku, otępiały i niezbyt pewny czemu w ogóle podążał za tą instrukcją. Zawahał się na progu, napinając mięśnie.

Riddle siedział przy sporym stole, a wokół niego walały się gazety. Wśród nich stał dzbanek z herbatą oraz _dwie _delikatnie wyglądające porcelanowe filiżanki na spodkach.

Po chwili te oczy się uniosły, by przyjrzeć się mu uważnie. Starszy chłopiec ze znacząco uniesioną brwią wykonał gest w stronę dzbanka, jakby powtarzając wcześniejsze pytanie.

To był zupełny _absurd_ i, w jakiś sposób, jeszcze bardziej go to zaniepokoiło.

- Oferujesz mi herbatę? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem uwłaczająco ochrypłym głosem.

- Wolałbyś sok pomarańczowy?

- Ja... – Harry'ego zatkało. - Masz zamiar mnie zabić?

- Och, tak, jak w _Jasiu i Małgosi. _Dlatego właśnie zadbałem, byś miał tu zapewnione odpowiednie warunki – odpowiedział spokojnie Riddle.

Harry potrzebował chwili, by uświadomić sobie, że dziedzic Slytherina żartuje. Zmrużył oczy. Riddle w odpowiedzi obserwował go z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy, ze spojrzeniem pełnym tego _głodu_.

- Czemu tu jestem? - zapytał wprost, nieświadomie zbliżając się do stołu.

- Cóż, to podchwytliwe pytanie, Harry – leniwie odpowiedział jego towarzysz. - Osobiście nie wiem, co myśleli sobie w tym czasie twoi rodzice, ale sądzę, iż powszechnie przyjęte wytłumaczenie mówi, że „kiedy pani i pan bardzo się kochają..."

- Nie to miałem na myśli! - wyrzucił Harry, mocno się czerwieniąc. Riddle uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Czemu nie jestem martwy?

- Ponieważ twoje serce wciąż bije.

Harry niemal warknął, rozwścieczony brakiem konkretnych odpowiedzi. Pochwycił dzbanek z zamiarem rozbicia go na głowie drugiego chłopca.

Reagując szybciej niż atakująca żmija, ręce Riddle'a wystrzeliły w jego kierunku i wytrąciły mu dzbanek z dłoni, doprowadzając do potłuczenia się z ostrym dźwiękiem porcelany o podłogę. Nie tracąc czasu, Riddle obrócił Harry'ego, przypierając go do stołu brutalnym chwytem na karku. Unieruchomił go efektywnie boleśnie owiniętymi wokół włosów palcami.

Harry zaczął widzieć mroczki przed oczami, gdy jego policzek silnym uderzeniem został przyparty do stołu. Nachyliwszy się ku niemu, usta Riddle'a niemal zetknęły się z jego uchem.

- **Spróbuj tego ponownie, a połamię ci wszystkie palce –** wysyczał chłopiec. - **Uznaj to za ostrzeżenie.**

- **Odpowiedz mi na pytanie! **- zażądał w odpowiedzi, próbując się wyrwać.

Uścisk Riddle'a przybrał na sile i poczuł, jak przez jego zaciśnięte zęby przedostał się mimowolny jęk. Po chwili nacisk zelżał odrobinę, dając mu wystarczająco miejsca, by mógł się dziwacznie powykręcać w zamiarze największego możliwego w obecnej pozycji zwiększenia odległości od dziedzica Slytherina.

Obaj patrzyli na siebie w furii, aż w końcu Riddle go puścił. Starszy chłopiec cofnął się o krok, a jego stalowy wzrok przeniósł się na rozbitą porcelanę.

Przywrócenie naczynia do poprzedniego stanu było kwestią kilku sekund. Harry nieufnie przyglądał się Ślizgonowi, a jego serce tłukło niespokojnie.

- Co się stało? - zapytał, nie mogąc znieść tego, jak, mimo starannych wysiłków, desperacko i zagubienie brzmiał jego głos. - Ginny, czy ona...

- Losy panny Weasley nie leżą już dłużej w twoim interesie – odparł Riddle.

Harry przełknął ślinę, nie chcąc zaakceptować tych słów. Coś mu jednak mówiło, że jeśli teraz będzie naciskać, to starszy chłopiec ze zwyczajnej złośliwości odmówi mu udzielenia odpowiedzi. Ron? Czy Ron wciąż był w komnacie? Co się stało z jego przyjaciółmi? Nie wiedział, co miał robić.

- Czego więc ode mnie chcesz? - zapytał. - To jest już mój interes, co nie? - dodał, zirytowany.

- Bezczelny – zbeształ go Riddle. Harry czekał, zajęty obserwacją chłopca i tłumieniem dreszczy przeszywających jego ciało. Cała ta sytuacja była jakaś nienormalna! - Jesteś tu, ponieważ tak sobie właśnie życzę i ta wiedza powinna ci wystarczyć.

Nie, naprawdę, _naprawdę _mu nie wystarczyła.

- Ale nie zamierzasz mnie zabić? - zgadywał. Z pewnością Riddle już by to zrobił, gdyby taki był jego zamiar? Albo właśnie to miał na myśli tym chorym żartem o Jasiu i Małgosi... Chyba że kłamał?

- Nie, jeśli mnie do tego nie zmusisz – odpowiedział beztrosko drugi chłopiec, oceniając jego zamiary. Spokój z powrotem ogarnął dziedzica Slytherina, niesamowicie, jakby ktoś nacisnął w nim jakiś pstryczek.

To było bardzo dekoncentrujące.

- Nie możesz mnie tu tak po prostu przetrzymywać! - warknął wściekle. Brwi Riddle'a znowu się uniosły.

- Nie mogę? - brzmiał na ogromnie i prześmiewczo zaskoczonego. - No proszę, musiałem pomylić twoją niezdolność do opuszczenia tego miejsca ze zwyczajnym brakiem prób i chęci z twojej strony.

Uch. Był głupcem. Przełknął ponownie ślinę, czując narastającą gulę w gardle i starając się myśleć.

- Kiedy masz zamiar mnie wypuścić?

- Optymistyczne podejście – wymruczał Riddle. - Zabawne, a byłem przekonany, że jesteś pesymistą, skoro pierwszą rzeczą, o którą zapytałeś było czy cię nie zabiję.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.

Czy... czy to znaczyło, że Riddle _nie zamierzał _już go nigdy uwolnić?

- Musisz mnie kiedyś wypuścić – odpowiedział, starając się sprawiać wrażenie rozsądnego i logicznie myślącego, a także znacznie bardziej pozbieranego, niż rzeczywiście był. - Mam na myśli, że przecież na nic ci się tu nie przydam... a czegoś musisz ode mnie chcieć, prawda?

- Nie jesteś taki głupi, na jakiego wyglądasz – zauważył Riddle.

- ... to był komplement czy obelga?

- A chciałbyś, żebym prawił ci komplementy i cię chwalił? - niemal wymruczał Ślizgon.

- Nie! - wykrzyczał Harry. - Uwierz mi, uznanie takiego pajaca jak ty jest ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej bym chciał! - Porwany. Został porwany. Śmiech zaczął formować mu się w gardle. - Ktoś cię znajdzie, wiesz – oznajmił, zaciskając pięści. - Dumbledore cię znajdzie.

Riddle wykrzywił twarz w chorym uśmiechu.

- Skoro tak mówisz... - To było wszystko, co powiedział.

- Znajdzie cię!

- Którego z nas starasz się przekonać?

Harry niemal krzyknął w frustracji, ponieważ złość była lepsza, niż poddanie się absolutnemu, odbierającemu mu zmysły przerażeniu.

- Czemu ja? - jego głos znów osłabł, żenująco zabarwiony nutkami histerii. Riddle jedynie spokojnie przyglądał się mu w ciszy, opierając się o krzesło.

- Jak to się stało – zaczął dziedzic Slytherina z oczami skupionymi na twarzy Harry'ego – że niemowlęciu udało się ocaleć, z jedną zaledwie blizną, podczas gdy wielki Lord Voldemort utracił swą moc?

Serce Harry'ego zamarzło. A więc o to właśnie chodziło?

- Nie wiem.

- Ależ proszę cię, powiedz mi, a będziemy mogli załatwić to w przyjemny sposób - odparł perswazyjnie Riddle.

- Nie wiem! - powtórzył Harry. - Naprawdę.

Gryfon patrzył, jak starszy chłopiec podniósł _jego _różdżkę wykonaną z ostrokrzewu i pióra feniksa, obracając ją w swoich palcach.

- Jest pewne zaklęcie – dziedzic Slytherina zaczął mówić takim głosem, jakby właśnie miał zamiar przeprowadzić wykład – które pozwoli mi wedrzeć się do twojego umysłu i da mi dostęp do każdego z twych wspomnień i przemyśleń. To sztuka zwana legilimencją. Powiedziano mi, że jestem w tym dość brutalny, ale...

- Nie wiem! - wykrzyczał znów w desperacji Harry. - Nie wiem, Tom! Ja... Dumbledore uważa, że to była miłość mojej matki!

Różdżka ponownie została opuszczona, ale na twarzy drugiego czarodzieja nie pojawił się żaden uśmiech.

- A co ty o tym myślisz, Harry?

- Nie wiem – powiedział kolejny raz i trzymał się nadziei, że Riddle nie spróbuje przeczytać jego myśli, czy o czym tam on mówił. Naprawdę mógł to zrobić? Harry'emu zaschło w ustach. - Dlaczego tak cię to obchodzi? Voldemort był dawno po tobie.

- Voldemort – Tom odpowiedział, wbijając w niego wzrok – jest moją przeszłością, teraźniejszością i przyszłością.

Wywinął ponownie różdżką, wypisując w powietrzu między nimi świetliste litery.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_I am Lord Voldemort._

Harry wybałuszył oczy i poczuł narastające gwałtownymi falami nudności. Jego umysł zdawał się zatrzymać. _Voldemort? _Tom Riddle był _Voldemortem? _Czarodziej półkrwi był zwierzchnikiem opowiadających się za ideą czystokrwistości?

- Nie – wyszeptał, potrząsając głową. - Ty... ty nie możesz nim być.

- Chyba nie myślałeś, że ja, dziedzic Slytherina, miałbym nosić nazwisko mojego plugawego, mugolskiego ojca. Był _nikim –_ szydził Riddle zimnym głosem. - Nie, zaprojektowałem sobie nowe imię. Imię, o którym wiedziałem, że kiedy stanę się największym czarownikiem na świecie, wszyscy czarodzieje będą bali się je wymawiać.

- Nie jesteś – Harry wyrzucił.

- Czym nie jestem? - Riddle brzmiał na rozbawionego.

- Nie jesteś największym czarownikiem na świecie. Przykro mi, że muszę cię rozczarować, ale największym czarodziejem na świecie jest Albus Dumbledore!

- A jednak byłem w stanie zwinąć mu tuż sprzed tego krzywego nosa jego cennego zbawcę i nic nie może na to poradzić.

- Czy to o to chodzi? - Harry podniósł głos. - Wykorzystujesz mnie tylko do... do zadania ciosu Dumbledore'owi?

- Gdybym chciał cię użyć tylko do tego, to ośmielę się powiedzieć, że już dawno zwyczajnie bym cię zabił i osiągnął ten sam efekt – oświadczył Riddle. - Użyj mózgu, wiem, że on gdzieś tam jest pod tym ptasim gniazdem na twojej głowie.

Harry automatycznie przygładził włosy. Jego wzrok wypełnił się gniewem.

- Zatrzymam cię – obiecał żarliwie.

Riddle uśmiechnął się ironicznie, udając życzliwość.

- W jaki sposób chcesz to zrobić? Miałeś już swoją szansę w Komnacie Tajemnic i ją zmarnowałeś.

Harry przełknął gorycz, odwracając wzrok. Zdrętwiał, kiedy poczuł, jak Riddle się zbliża i chwyta jego brodę, lekko unosząc mu głowę, skutecznie mimo jego prób wyszarpnięcia się.

- Odpręż się – wymruczał starszy chłopiec. - Nikt nie powinien od ciebie oczekiwać, że w ogóle możesz mnie pokonać, to daremny trud, obowiązek, który nie miał prawa ci zostać powierzony. Jesteś tylko dzieckiem.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem! - wysyczał gniewnie.

- Ależ tak, jesteś – powiedział cicho Riddle. - Jesteś dwunastoletnim chłopcem, na barkach którego spoczywają losy całego świata. To nie jest sprawiedliwe.

Harry ponownie poczuł się zagubiony, nie nadążając za kolejnymi zmianami nastroju dziedzica Slytherina.

- Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe – fuknął. Riddle się uśmiechnął, choć nie do końca przyjaźnie.

- Doprawdy, nie jest.

Ślizgon przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu go puścił, wydając z siebie zamyślony pomruk.

- Idź, przebierz się i odśwież, przedstawiasz sobą żałosny obraz. Mam pracę do wykonania.

Harry gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem, podczas gdy Riddle, wracając na swoje miejsce, usiadł i zagarnął z powrotem do siebie gazety oraz różne kartki papieru.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał. - To twój dom?

- Łazienka jest na samej górze, pierwsze drzwi. - Było jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką uzyskał. - W szafce znajdziesz nowe ubrania, powinny być na ciebie dobre. Znajdź mnie, jeśli jednak zaistnieje potrzeba ich dopasowania.

Harry patrzył na niego w szoku. To z pewnością nie mógł być Voldemort? To było zbyt dziwne! Gdzie się podziały wymyślne tortury, próby mordu? Czuł się zdezorientowany, nie nadążał za sytuacją.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak się obchodzić z drugim chłopcem i to go przerażało.

- Czemu taki jesteś? - spytał ze ściśniętym gardłem. - Ty...

Riddle był potworem, wystarczyło spojrzeć na to, co zrobił Ginny! Co się tak w ogóle z nią stało? Nie mogła być martwa, prawda? Poczuł jeszcze gorsze mdłości w brzuchu.

Te oczy, z cieniem groźby i niebezpieczeństwa, znów uniosły się na moment.

- Wolę, gdy moje rozkazy są wykonywane. Bądź posłuszny, a nie będzie żadnych problemów.

Harry obrócił się po chwili z bezradnie opuszczonymi ramionami i zamknął cicho za sobą drzwi. Naprawdę wyglądał paskudnie, jego szaty były całe oblepione brudem z Komnaty.

To było takie _niewłaściwe._

Będzie musiał rozpracować układ tego domu, by zaplanować ucieczkę.

Riddle w końcu popełni gdzieś błąd.

Musi.

* * *

Tom popatrzył z zaciekawieniem w stronę drzwi, gdy te tylko się zamknęły. Był jeszcze bardziej zaintrygowany niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Większość chłopców uciekłaby w panice, gdyby się dowiedziała, że jest uwięziona w pomieszczeniu wraz z inkarnacją ich największego wroga. Harry za to wciąż domagał się wyjaśnień i się mu przeciwstawiał.

To było całkowicie nietypowe.

Będzie musiał coś zrobić z tym jego oporem, ale miał czas.

Powoli stworzy z Chłopca, Który Przeżył perfekcyjnego wojownika Ciemnej Strony. Ironia tego będzie zapierała dech w piersiach.

Poza tym Harry miał talent, choć może i przykryty przez tę gryfońską niechęć oraz jasne ideały, tak więc z pewnością to był jego obowiązek, by pomóc młodzieńcowi wykorzystać swój potencjał? Nigdy wcześniej nie miał ucznia, ale perspektywa posiadania całkowitego wpływu na inną osobę była ogromnie fascynująca.

Jeżeli sprawy nie potoczą się po jego myśli, najwyżej zabije dzieciaka, tak jak miał to zamiar zrobić w Komnacie.

W dodatku Harry wciąż pozostawał niewyjaśniony. Miłość matki? To było śmieszne. Niezliczona ilość matek oddałaby życie za swoje dzieci, sam ten fakt nie wystarczył, by stworzyć wystarczającą osłonę przed zaklęciem zabijającym.

Nie, to musiało być coś związanego z Harrym.

Porozmyśla nad tym później.

Miał dzieciaka i ten się nigdzie nie wybierał, czas i okoliczności sprzyjały mu w formowaniu, eksperymentowaniu oraz testowaniu dwunastolatka wedle jego upodobań.

Wydał z siebie zadowolony pomruk.

Zawsze uwielbiał kolekcjonować trofea i, doprawdy, to było spektakularne trofeum. Chłopiec, który w jakiś sposób go pokonał, a przynajmniej jeden z jego wariantów.

Możliwości, jakie miał przed sobą, były nieskończone.

Na razie musieli pozostać w cieniu, dopóki ta cała porażka z Komnatą Tajemnic nie zostanie wyciszona.

Przecież nie mógł pozwolić, by Dumbledore zmusił go do oddania trofeum, prawda?

Przez chwilę uważnie nasłuchiwał innych dźwięków dobiegających z domu.

- Okna też mają na sobie bariery – zawołał głośno po chwili.

Rozległ się nagły brzęk, jakby coś upadło.

Śmiejąc się lekko, wrócił do swojej pracy.

Miał wiele do nadrobienia.


	3. Rozdział 3

_Jesteście niesamowici! Z całego serca dziękuję wszystkim osobom, które dodały tłumaczenie na swoje listy lub zostawiły komentarz. Nie spodziewałam się takiego odzewu, więc jestem zachwycona.  
Jeśli mogłam, to napisałam odpowiedzi na komentarze w wiadomościach prywatnych, więc zajrzyjcie do skrzynek, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście. A teraz pozwólcie, że odpowiem niezalogowanym. :)_  
**_PannoAgato_**_, __cieszę się, że sprawiłam Ci taką__ niespodziankę. :) __Fabuła jest interesująca i nawet oryginalna. Mogę zapewnić, że kwestie, których jesteś ciekawa, zostaną poruszone, choć trochę później. :) __Wena i czas jak najbardziej się przydadzą, dziękuję! **Lou Leen**__, miło mi, że wybór opowiadania się podoba. :)_ _O tak, Harry i Tom w wydaniu The Fictionist wracają, choć tym razem ich relacja będzie rozwijać się trochę inaczej niż w "Ulubieńcu Losu"._ _Cieszę się, że tłumaczenie się podoba, to bardzo motywujące słowa! **Gościu**, dziękuję, naprawdę! **Exciter**, wiesz, że moja miłość do tej dwójki też zaczęła się po przeczytaniu "Ulubieńca"? :) W tym rozdziale zobaczysz jeszcze więcej __gryfońskiego Harry'ego, więc powinno się podobać. :)_

_Na razie postaram się dodawać kolejne rozdziały co środę. Jeśli zacznie mi brakować czasu i będę musiała zwolnić z tłumaczeniem, poinformuję Was o tym wcześniej. __Póki co, życzę miłej lektury._

Rozdział cudownie zbetowała **Panna Mi**.  
**wężomowa**

* * *

Harry skończył przeszukiwać dom późną nocą – nie odważył się zasnąć, a w brzuchu mu burczało, jako że od obiadu nic nie jadł (właściwie musiał być już wczesny ranek, skoro znalazł się w Komnacie wieczorem, czas płynął tak szybko!), lecz absolutnie nie zamierzał pójść do Riddle'a i błagać go o jedzenie.

Przecież to wcale nie było tak, że nie miał jeszcze w życiu okazji zaznać uporczywego głodu, ale Merlinie! Czuł zapach tostów i zastanawiał się, czy dziedzic Slytherina robił to specjalnie.

Prawdopodobnie tak.

Uparcie leżał na swoim łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit z wielkim przygnębieniem. W ciągu dwóch godzin, jakie minęły od kiedy pozostawił Riddle'a samego, by oddał się swojej „pracy", szczęśliwie udało mu się go unikać, gdy przeczesywał dom z góry na dół w poszukiwaniu jakiejś drogi ucieczki, choćby najmniejszej.

Wszystkie okna, wszystkie drzwi miały na sobie... silne bariery? Takiego określenia użył Riddle? Zresztą nieważne, wszystkie były po prostu zablokowane przy pomocy niewidzialnej ściany.

Było też mnóstwo pokoi, do których nie miał wstępu. Na piętrze mógł wejść tylko do swojej sypialni i łazienki, a dwie pozostałe pary drzwi były przed nim zamknięte.

Podejrzewał, że jedne z nich prowadziły do sypialni Riddle'a, co było przerażającą myślą. Czy dziedzic Slytherina w ogóle potrzebował snu? Miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie był ten pokój tuż obok jego. Może miałby szansę uciec, gdyby Tom w końcu poszedł spać?

Choć nie miał możliwości wyjścia na zewnątrz, na dole mógł poruszać się właściwie wszędzie (przy czym unikał jadalni, w której siedział Riddle). Poza znajomym mu już pomieszczeniem był tam również pokój dzienny, którego ściany zapełnione były półkami na książki, a do tego znajdowały się w nim sofa, fotel i stolik z postawioną na nim szachownicą.

Nie było telewizora. Nie żeby się go spodziewał.

Znalazł też kuchnię, która była nieźle zagracona, choć dopiero co przybyli na miejsce. Zapach jedzenia uciążliwie mu dokuczał.

Zacisnął w złości pięści, wściekły na Riddle'a, wściekły na świat i, przede wszystkim, wściekły na samego siebie za znalezienie się w tej kiepskiej sytuacji.

Nie zobaczył niczego, co wskazałoby mu na jakąś drogę ucieczki.

Jego jedyną nadzieją było zdobycie w pewien sposób zaufania starszego chłopca i udawanie posłusznego, aż Riddle w końcu odpuści trochę i poluzuje bariery, dając mu szansę, by stąd zbiec.

Jeżeli nie wpadnie na inne rozwiązanie. Albo jeżeli ktoś go nie znajdzie. Z pewnością go znajdą? Dumbledore uważany jest przecież za największego czarodzieja tych czasów, na pewno jeśli ktoś miałby mu pomóc, to właśnie ten starszy, mądry dyrektor.

Drzwi do pokoju – nie godził się z myślą o nazywaniu go _jego _pokojem, nie pozostanie tu długo – otworzyły się bezdźwięcznie. Postanowił, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał znaleźć coś, czym je zabarykaduje. Może przesunie komodę?

Zdrętwiał na widok Riddle'a, a dokładniej na widok talerza z jedzeniem w jego rękach. Tosty. Dżem. Kanapki. Nic specjalnego, ale według jego wygłodniałego umysłu posiłek wyglądał niezwykle zachęcająco.

Stojący w drzwiach chłopiec posłał mu uśmiech, zimny i zabójczy, który wcale nie tworzył iluzji komfortu.

- Cześć, Harry.

Napięty, odwrócił wzrok i wycofał się w stronę oparcia łóżka tak daleko, jak tylko mógł, zastanawiając się, czy Riddle był skłonny zaatakować go ponownie.

- Nawet się nie przywitasz, to jest zwyczajnie niegrzeczne, dziecko. Rodzice nie nauczyli cię dobrych manier?

Harry znów się wzburzył, warcząc gniewnie.

- Nawet nie próbuj mi tu mówić o moich rodzicach, ty piekielny morderco!

- To się jeszcze dla mnie nie wydarzyło, niedojrzały Potterku. Nigdy nie musiałem znosić obecności twoich rodziców.

Harry ucichł, marszcząc brwi. To była prawda... przed nim stał szesnastolatek, który spędził ostatnie pięćdziesiąt lat zamknięty w dzienniku, w otchłani, najzwyczajniej w świecie uwięziony. Zacisnął szczękę. Riddle wyszczerzył się arogancko, zanim znów przybrał nieczytelną minę. W jego dłoniach wciąż znajdował się talerz.

- Mam do ciebie więcej pytań – oświadczył chłopiec.

- Ależ się cieszę – wymamrotał z goryczą Harry. - Czemu zwyczajnie nie wtargniesz do mojego umysłu?

- Możemy zrobić to w ten sposób, jeśli tak wolisz – odpowiedział Riddle, unosząc brwi. Zaraz potem wystawił talerz. - Jedz, musisz być nieziemsko głodny.

Harry nie sięgnął po niego, nie znając ceny, jaką przyjdzie mu zapłacić za zjedzenie kanapek oraz nie chcąc akceptować czegokolwiek od dziedzica Slytherina. Co, jeśli dodał do nich czegoś groźnego? Poza tym to było podejrzane, że chłopak tak zwyczajnie chciał mu dać posiłek.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zmusisz mnie do zainwestowania w kroplówkę? - powiedział po chwili drugi chłopiec groźnym tonem. - _**Jedz.**_

Harry gwałtownie uniósł głowę na dźwięk wężomowy, który przykuł jego uwagę.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy usłyszał, jak Ślizgon jej używa i pierwszy raz, kiedy usłyszał, jak jakiś inny człowiek nią mówi. To było dziwne. Rozumiał ją tak dobrze, jakby to był angielski i prawdopodobnie byłby skłonny założyć, że słowa zostały wypowiedziane właśnie w tym języku, gdyby po dokładniejszym przysłuchaniu się nie dostrzegł ledwie wyczuwalnego syczącego akcentu.

W jakiś sposób potwierdziło to ostatecznie fakt, że Tom Riddle był dziedzicem Slytherina. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

- Czego tam dodałeś? - zapytał uparcie.

Myślał, że z pewnością tylko sobie wyobraził widoczny przez zaledwie kilka sekund przebłysk zaskoczenia w oczach chłopaka, który szybko zastąpiony został ponownie lodowatym i stalowym wzrokiem.

- Zabójczą kombinację margaryny i dżemu malinowego – odpowiedział sucho Riddle. - Bój się, cudowny chłopcze. Może zawierać _kalorie._

Harry obserwował kanapki, nie będąc pewnym, czy wierzył, że niczego innego w nich nie ma. Posłał chłopcu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, by nie roześmiać się na odpowiedź, którą uzyskał wraz z utrzymaną przez chłopca śmiertelną powagą.

Riddle był chorym i pokręconym porywaczem! Nie miał prawa do poczucia humoru.

- Skąd mam pewność, że nie naszpikowałeś tego czymś innym?

- Nie masz – odpowiedział słodko Tom. - Więc, jeśli nie zamierzasz się głodzić – na co, jak podejrzewam, i tak się nie zgodzę – to myślę, że musisz mi po prostu zaufać.

- Zaufać ci? - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Harry. - Uprowadziłeś mnie!

- Kto wie, może przyjdzie ci cierpieć na syndrom sztokholmski*.

Harry zmarszczył brwi z zakłopotaniem. _Czym był syndrom sztokholmski?_

_-_ ... Co?

- Zjedz tosty, dziecko. Albo znajdę jakiś sposób, by siłą wcisnąć ci je do gardła.

Harry spojrzał na niego gniewnie, ale w końcu ostrożnie podniósł jednego tosta. _Wyglądał _jadalnie, lecz Riddle był przebiegły, więc skąd miał być pewien? Ostrożnie wziął pierwszy kęs. Tost. Dżem malinowy. Przełknął.

- Dobry chłopiec. – Riddle wyciągnął rękę, poklepując go szyderczo po głowie. - Nie było tak źle, nieprawdaż?

- Nie jestem twoim _pupilkiem!_

- Zwierzę, które jest trzymane, by wzbudzić czyjeś zainteresowanie lub dla rozrywki i towarzystwa w domu... nieokrzesany dwunastoletni bachor... nie widzę różnicy.

Harry patrzył z niedowierzaniem, upokorzony i urażony, zarazem odsuwając od siebie tosta.

Riddle posłał mu ironiczny uśmieszek, choć w jego postawie można było dostrzec groźbę, gdy ruchem dłoni nakazał Harry'emu jeść dalej. W końcu uśmiech całkowicie zniknął i chłopak oparł się o drugi koniec łóżka, obserwując go.

Żołądek Harry'ego się zacisnął.

Nagle nie był pewien, czy w ogóle wciąż czuł się głodny. Po głowie jednak chodziła mu przerażająca myśl, że ten wariat nie żartował, gdy powiedział, że znajdzie sposób, by mu siłą to jedzenie wepchnąć do gardła.

Swoją drogą, nie chciał tego dzisiaj sprawdzać. Jutro.

Jeśli go nie znajdą albo nie ucieknie.

Riddle przyglądał się mu w ciszy, przerażająco, choć wcześniej zapowiedział, że chciał go wypytać. Jego palce stukały delikatnie o ramę baldachimu lub muskały pościel. Harry nie wiedział czemu, ale go to niepokoiło, tak jak i całe to przyglądanie się mu.

- Możesz na mnie nie patrzeć, kiedy jem? - zażądał, czując się niewygodnie.

- Mogę – przyznał drugi chłopiec z rozbrajającą uprzejmością. Jego wzrok nie zmienił położenia.

- Ale nie zamierzasz przestać. – Harry westchnął ciężko.

- Powtórzę się: nie jesteś taki głupi, na jakiego wyglądasz. Podejrzewam, że łatwiej ci, kiedy zaczynasz nadążać.

- Dureń z ciebie – wymamrotał Harry i przełknął jedzenie.

Riddle nie odpowiedział. Odezwał się ponownie dopiero, kiedy Potter zebrał okruchy na swój talerz, uporczywie starając się nie spoglądać na stojącą przed nim osobę.

- Jak to możliwe, że jesteś wężousty?

- Nie wiem - powiedział po chwili Harry, nie widząc powodu, by nie odpowiedzieć na pytanie.

- Wielu rzeczy nie wiesz, czyż nie? - zapytał Riddle. Młodszy chłopiec posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie i zaatakował słownie:

- Wiedziałbym znacznie więcej, gdybym miał możliwość ukończenia drugiego roku w Hogwarcie bez zostania porwanym!

- I tak już powinieneś więcej wiedzieć – odpowiedział otwarcie jego towarzysz. - Na twoim miejscu próbowałbym się dowiedzieć o swoim życiu tak dużo, jak tylko by się dało. Co ty takiego robisz w wolnym czasie? Grasz w Quidditcha? Ginny mówiła, że jesteś szukającym.

- Nie ma nic złego w grze w Quidditcha! - warknął Harry. Riddle posłał mu wzrok pełen pogardy. - Zresztą, co ty niby takiego robisz w wolnym czasie? Siedzisz w dzienniku i gadasz sam do siebie? Tak w ogóle, jakim _idiotą _trzeba być, by uwięzić samego siebie w dzienniku?

Cała sympatia zniknęła z twarzy drugiego chłopcai Riddle zbliżył się do niego dużymi krokami, wręcz promieniując groźbą.

Harry wtopił się w materac i zacisnął dłonie wokół kołdry, gdy dziedzic Slytherina zatrzymał się zaledwie kilka cali od niego. Siedział sztywno w przekonaniu, że jeśli wykona choćby najmniejszy ruch, Riddle wystrzeli w jego kierunku .

- **Niewyparzony masz ten język, co? - ** wysyczał chłopiec.

- **Wiesz, gdzie mnie możesz pocałować!**

- **Nie, dzięki, jeszcze się czymś zarażę -** prychnął Riddle.

**- **W takim razie lepiej będzie, jeśli pozwolisz mi odejść, mniejsze niebezpieczeństwo dla twojego zdrowia.

Groźba ponownie zmieniła się w rozbawienie, choć wciąż jeszcze czaiła się gdzieniegdzie w tańcu magii i przeszywających oczach drugiego chłopca.

- Będzie w porządku, jeśli nie przekroczysz pewnych granic – odpowiedział chłopak, zbijając go z tropu. Podniósł talerz i zaczął się wycofywać. - Śpij, nie mam zamiaru cię łapać przed upadkiem, jeśli zemdlejesz z przemęczenia. Ośmieszysz się tylko.

Harry'ego kolejny raz zatkało z powodu tak nagłej zmiany w tonie głosu i nastroju Ślizgona.

- A ty nie musisz iść spać?

Nie wiedział, co go tknęło, by zadać to pytanie i czemu wyrwało się mu ono z ust, ale twarz starszego chłopca przybrała chwilowo dziwny, prawie łagodny wyraz.

- Nie spałem przez ostatnie pięćdziesiąt lat – wymamrotał Riddle. - Może, Harry, może i muszę.

Harry'ego ogarnęło jakieś dziwne uczucie, które zdecydowanie mu się nie podobało. Stojący przed nim chłopak obserwował go, jakby trochę nieobecnie, zanim wyszedł drzwiami, zamykając je za sobą.

Tom nie spał od pięćdziesięciu lat? W ogóle? Zaschło mu w ustach. Światło na korytarzu zgasło i Harry pusto wpatrywał się w otaczającą go ciemność.

Jak w ciągu jednego dnia w jego życiu mogły zajść tak wielkie zmiany?

I dlaczego Tom Riddle musiał być taki dezorientujący?

* * *

Ron Weasley leżał rozbudzony w dormitorium Gryffindoru. Jego oczy były zaczerwienione, wilgotne i opuchnięte.

Puste łóżko obok wręcz krzyczało brakiem Harry'ego. W ciągu paru godzin udało mu się wytorować drogę poprzez zawalisko, ale nie był w stanie dostać się do Komnaty, jako iż nie znał mowy węży.

Było mu niedobrze.

Zaczął tracić poczucie czasu w oczekiwaniu na powrót Harry'ego. Ale ten nigdy nie wrócił. Tak samo jak Ginny. W końcu wycofał się tunelem, którym przyszli i zaczął wołać o pomoc, modląc się w duchu, żeby bazyliszek go nie usłyszał i nie przyszedł go pożreć.

Marta – i już nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie dla niej złośliwy! - usłyszała jego krzyki i poszła znaleźć nauczycieli. Uratowali go, wysłuchali jego opowieści... i zapadła cisza.

Jego rodzice też tam byli, wściekli na niego za narażanie się na niebezpieczeństwo, przerażeni i opłakujący Ginny. Nawet bliźniaki nie rzuciły żadnym żartem. Nigdy nie widział ich takich bladych.

Wezwano również Billa i Charliego.

Za niedługo dzięki sokowi z mandragory miały obudzić się wszystkie ofiary bazyliszka, ale to już go nie pocieszało. Harry zaginął i Ginny też. Oboje mogli być martwi!

Powinien ostrożniej się z nimi obchodzić i nie doprowadzić do tej sytuacji! Powinien być lepszym bratem dla Ginny, bo wtedy dziedzic Slytherina by jej nie dopadł, i nie powinien pozwolić Harry'emu iść samemu do Komnaty!

Wściekle potarł dłońmi o oczy i uparcie wpatrywał się w ciemność. Dookoła dobiegały go odgłosy chrapania. Był wykończony, ale ze zmartwienia nie był w stanie zasnąć.

Co się z nimi stało?

Z jakiegoś powodu oczekiwał, że wszystko przebiegnie bez problemów, tak jak z Kamieniem Filozoficznym. Byłoby strasznie, ale z perspektywy czasu patrzyliby na to jak na kolejną niesamowitą przygodę. Dobro by wygrało, zło przegrało, Ginny zostałaby uratowana i wszystko wróciłoby z powrotem do normalności – tak właśnie _miało _być!

W którym momencie wszystko poszło tak cholernie źle?

- Ron? - nadszedł cichy szept, a drzwi uchyliły się odrobinę. - Śpisz już?

Percy.

- Nie, nie mogę zasnąć – wymamrotał. Usłyszał, jak jego starszy brat podchodzi do niego, stawiając w ciemności niepewne kroki i niemalże potykając się o rzeczy Neville'a. Usiadł ostrożnie obok niego na łóżku.

- Wiesz, wszystko będzie w porządku – powiedział po chwili Percy. - Dumbledore znajdzie jakieś rozwiązanie, zobaczysz... Ministerstwo coś zrobi. To ich praca.

- A co, jeśli nic nie zrobią? Co, jeśli Ginny, jeśli Harry...?

Jego brat złapał go stanowczo za dłoń.

- Będzie w porządku – powtórzył.

Ron usiadł, czując, jak Percy nieznacznie sztywnieje. Owinął swoją rękę wokół jego ramion. Twarz jego pompatycznego brata była blada i pozbawiona pretensjonalności. Maska perfekta zniknęła, a zastąpił ją niezdarny, ambitny, mądry i wyniosły młodzieniec.

- Jak się mają mama i tata? - zapytał zdecydowanie.

- Nie martw się o nich, Ron – powiedział uspokajająco Percy. - Wszystko z nimi dobrze. Próbują znaleźć Ginny... i Harry'ego... wraz z dyrektorem, właśnie teraz.

- Powinienem być tam z nimi – odrzekł.

- Odpocznij po prostu, masz za sobą ciężki dzień. Obudzę cię od razu, jak tylko się czegoś dowiemy.

- Obiecujesz?

- Obiecuję.

Powoli się położył. To było dziwne, ale wcale nie takie nieprzyjemne.

- Dzięki – wyszeptał.

- Przepraszam, że myślałeś, iż nie możesz na mnie polegać...

Bezlitośnie nadszedł świt.

Może jutro będzie lepiej.

Miał taką nadzieję.

Dumbledore będzie wiedział, co trzeba zrobić...

* * *

Tom przetarł włosy ręcznikiem, rozkoszując się wrzącą wodą, która po raz pierwszy od zbyt dawna ściekała po jego skórze.

Gorąco. Zimno.

Dziennik oznaczał nicość, nie oferował żadnych doznań oprócz złudnego poczucia bycia zamkniętym w papierowej klatce, która naciskała na niego od każdej strony. Jedyną zmianą w tej skutej lodem egzystencji były krople atramentu, wsiąkające dookoła niego jak krew, tyle że czarna.

Był niesamowicie szczęśliwy i nawet bezczelność Pottera nie była w stanie na zbyt długo przyćmić jego pogodnego nastroju. Zresztą, jeszcze będzie miał czas, by popracować nad dzieciakiem.

Na razie mógł upajać się byciem _żywym_.

Nikt nie był w stanie docenić przyjemności życia tak jak on, był tego pewien. Wsunął się między jedwabną pościel i uśmiechnął w zadowoleniu, gdy poczuł jej miękkość, a także rozkoszne zimno poduszki. Znów mógł jeść i jego żołądek był przyjemnie pełny, różne smaki eksplodowały na jego języku.

Nawet coś tak prostego jak tosty z dżemem sprawiało mu radość.

Będzie musiał znaleźć jakiegoś skrzata domowego, kiedy już poukłada wszystkie sprawy.  
Słabszy psychicznie człowiek zostawiłby zapalone światła w strachu przed powrotem ciemności, które zapewniał horkruks, jednak on wciąż najlepiej czuł się w cieniach.

Cienie od zawsze były, a także na zawsze już pozostaną, jego domeną i królestwem.

W końcu był _Czarnym _Panem.

Nie mógł się już doczekać, by się przekonać, czy w ogóle umie spać i czy może odetchnąć trochę po pierwszym złożonym i aktywnym dniu od pół wieku. Czuł, jak wszystkie funkcje jego ciała powoli do niego wracają, wyraziste po tak długiej przerwie – głód, ból, pragnienie, dotyk, wzrok, zapach.

Nic nie było tak perfekcyjne jak zmysły.

Prychnął na myśl o odmawiającym jedzenia Potterze, choć musiał przyznać, że chłopiec miał ku temu rozsądne i przemyślane powody.

Czy to dziecko kiedykolwiek musiało przetrwać bez posiłku? Jakaś część niego chciała powiedzieć, że nie, ale inna część, która tak uważnie obserwowała Gryfona zdała sobie sprawę, że być może nie był on Złotym Chłopcem, którego udawał.

To jednak była zagadka na inny dzień. Razem z wężomową, klątwami zabijającymi i całym ogromem innych informacji, które będzie wyciągał z niego aż do momentu, kiedy poczuje się usatysfakcjonowany.

Na razie ponownie pójdzie spać.

Jutro zacznie się nowe życie.

* * *

_syndrom sztokholmski - stan psychiczny, który pojawia się u ofiar porwania lub u zakładników, wyrażający się odczuwaniem sympatii i solidarności z osobami je przetrzymującymi.  
Definicja prosto z Wikipedii._


	4. Rozdział 4

_Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze do poprzedniego rozdziału!  
**Exciter, **nie bój się, na pewno nie pomieszają Ci się te opowiadania. Mają zupełnie inną fabułę. :) The Fictionist tworzy wspaniały portret psychologiczny postaci, więc jeszcze będzie wiele okazji, by wyrobić sobie zdanie o Tomie i przekonać się, czy wcale nie jest taki zły. A co do pozostałych horkruksów - ich kwestia na pewno zostanie poruszona w opowiadaniu i wszystko się wyjaśni, pozostaje tylko czekać cierpliwie, aż dojdę do tego momentu. :) _

Rozdział wspaniale zbetowała **Panna Mi**.  
**wężomowa**

* * *

Tym razem, gdy Harry się obudził, nie dał się zwieść wrażeniu, że wciąż był w dormitorium Gryffindoru, choć czuł się zaskakująco wyspany.

Gdyby wcześniej nie był taki wykończony, z pewnością przez całą noc wierciłby się i miotał, ogarnięty paranoicznymi myślami, że Riddle bez żadnych wątpliwości zamorduje go we śnie albo przynajmniej zrobi coś podobnego. Więc, biorąc pod uwagę czarne myśli w jego głowie, prawie spadł z łóżka, kiedy przy zakładaniu okularów zobaczył, kto stoi u progu drzwi.

- Ach! Riddle! C-co ty, do cholery, robisz? - wysyczał, zakrywając się kołdrą po szyję, czerwony ze wstydu. Oczywiście, miał na sobie wszystkie ubrania, ale czuł się obnażony, kiedy ktoś go bez jego świadomości obserwował. Automatycznie miał wtedy ochotę gdzieś się schować.

Dziedzic Slytherina uniósł brew.

- Och, proszę cię, Harry, masz _dwanaście _lat. Wiesz, mam jakieś standardy. Kompletnie nie jestem tobą zainteresowany w ten sposób.

- I niby _skąd _miałbym to wiedzieć? - fuknął wściekle Harry.- Wyssałeś życie z Ginny, niewinnej jedenastolatki, ale to przecież nic takiego, a mnie, do jasnej cholery, porwałeś! Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że masz jakiekolwiek standardy, ty popieprzony głupku!

- Przestań tak brzydko mówić, brzmisz śmiesznie i wulgarnie – skomentował krótko starszy chłopiec. Harry zmrużył oczy.

- W ogóle po jaką cholerę przyszedłeś do mojego... do tego pokoju? - zażądał odpowiedzi.

- Wcale nie jestem w tym pokoju – Riddle uśmiechnął się ironicznie i spojrzał w dół na swoje stopy, którymi stał na progu pomieszczenia, ale technicznie jeszcze nie w środku. Harry posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Po co stoisz w drzwiach, obserwując mnie? - zmienił dobór słów.

- Zastanawiam się, czy powinienem cię zabić.

Harry zamrugał. Chwilę potem zbladł i przekrzywił głowę. To było na poważnie, czy może to kolejny żart z serii o Jasiu i Małgosi? Uroczo było obudzić się i od razu usłyszeć takie słowa. A jego serce już przestawało tak szaleńczo bić...

- Powodzenia. - Ostrożnie wyśliznął się z łóżka, bo jeśli naprawdę miał zginąć z ręki starszego chłopca, to przynajmniej nie chciał umierać w taki sposób. Chciał wstać i walczyć z podniesioną głową. - Nie byłoby ci łatwiej, gdybyś nasłał na mnie wtedy bazyliszka?

- Wiesz, większość ludzi zaczęłaby w tym momencie błagać o swoje życie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. I dać zarazem Riddle'owi satysfakcję? Nigdy!

- Dlaczego tak jest – zaczął Riddle – że jesteś bardziej przerażony myślą, że mogę stać u progu twoich drzwi, niż że mogę cię zabić?

- Nie boję się ani tego, ani tego!

- Więc to przejaw twojej głupoty – powiedział stanowczo chłopiec. - Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, w jakiej się znajdujesz, powinieneś już dawno wpaść w panikę.

- Czemu? - zapytał Harry. - Czy bycie przerażonym twoją osobą pomoże mi się stąd wydostać? Nie sądzę.

Riddle stał przez chwilę cicho, obserwując go ze spojrzeniem pełnym upiornej i nieokiełznanej intensywności.

- Wciąż wierzysz, że zdołasz uciec.

- A co, oczekujesz, że się poddam? Bo nigdy tego nie zrobię!

Riddle nie odpowiedział. Harry zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i zacisnął pięści.

- Obiecuję, że zanim w ogóle dam ci to, czego ode mnie chcesz - cokolwiek to jest - będziesz martwy za te wszystkie rzeczy, które zrobiłeś! Jesteś potworem...

- _Sensitivi Privatio._

Harry rozszerzył oczy, kiedy zaklęcie uderzyło go prosto w klatkę piersiową, szybko jak błyskawica. A potem... a potem nie było nic.

Nie mógł widzieć, dookoła niego roztaczała się ciemność, tak jakby jego oczy były zamknięte, choć miał je otwarte. Nie mógł poczuć w ustach metalicznego smaku głębokiego snu, a cisza była ogłuszająca.

Nie mógł... nie mógł się ruszyć.

Był martwy? Riddle go zabił?

Wziął uspokajający oddech. Nie mógł poczuć powietrza w płucach, więc może rzeczywiście nie żył. Zacząłby rzucać się dookoła, ale nie miał nawet świadomości własnego ciała.

Nie czuł... niczego.

Strach i przerażenie zaczęły wściekle narastać w jego sercu. Poczuł mdłości i lęk. Nie mógł tego znieść! Nie czuł nawet, że był żywy!

Nie mógł nic zrobić, pozostawały mu tylko niekończące się myśli.

Ponownie spróbował wziąć oddech.

Riddle to cofnie, prawda? Cokolwiek zrobił? Co to było za zaklęcie? Nie wiedział, jak długo trwał w tym stanie, miał tylko wrażenie, że wiecznie.

Ciemność.

Zapomnienie.

Próbował otworzyć oczy, ale mrok nie ustępował miejsca światłu.

- Riddle? Jesteś tam? Co ty mi, do cholery, zrobiłeś... Riddle?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Wzmógł się w nim strach, władając całym jego wnętrzem.

- Jesteś dupkiem!

Nic.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore wszedł do damskiej łazienki na drugim piętrze, o której powiedział mu Ron Weasley. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Komnata Tajemnic znajdowała się, ze wszystkich miejsc, właśnie tutaj.

Wciąż nie był pewny, jak się do niej dostać. Po wydarzeniach ostatniej nocy natychmiast spróbował przywołać węża, by zwierzę umożliwiło mu wejście, ale drzwi nie chciały się otworzyć, jakby wyczuły jego intencje bądź była nałożona na nie jakaś magia.

Może wąż musiał wysyczeć jakieś konkretne słowa - „otwórz się", wedle zeznań pana Weasleya – a tego nie zrobił. Tak czy siak nie byli w stanie wejść do wnętrza Komnaty i zatrzymali się u jej wrót.

Wyraz twarzy Severusa pozostawał nieczytelny, ale z pewnością był on zachwycony wizją tak bliskiego przebywania obok sekretnej kryjówki jednego z założycieli Hogwartu.

Przywołali również mnóstwo kogutów na wypadek, gdyby pojawił się bazyliszek.

Próbowali z całych sił zmusić węża do wypowiedzenia odpowiednich słów, jednak te cholerne drzwi wciąż nie chciały się otworzyć. Podejrzewał, że Salazar tak zabezpieczył Komnatę, że tylko człowiek posiadający zdolność wężomowy był w stanie się do niej dostać.

Więc zabrali się za to w bardziej skomplikowany sposób.

Od paru godzin bez przerwy pracowali nad zniszczeniem tysiącletnich barier, opuszczając to miejsce tylko po to, by udać się na śniadanie i dodać otuchy uczniom.

Bał się myśleć, co może znaleźć w Komnacie. Natychmiastowo stworzył zespół z najlepszych ludzi, jakich znał, ponieważ niestety zdejmowanie barier nigdy nie było jego mocną stroną.

Severus nieustannie pracował przy drzwiach, mimo swojej nienawiści do Harry'ego.

Harry.

Co się stało z Harrym? Czy Chłopiec, Który Przeżył leżał tam nieprzytomny, czy w ogóle już go tam nie było?

Chciałby móc sądzić, że jego bariery ochronne zapobiegły przetransportowaniu chłopca przez jakieś nikczemne moce, ale nie był w stanie zagłębić się w magię Komnaty.

Było niemal pewnym, że Slytherin usunął zabezpieczenia Hogwartu ze swoich komnat, by móc opuścić zamek w każdej chwili, albo że rozciągnął je w celu uzyskania tego samego efektu - w jakiejś taktyce walki.

Nie wiedział.

Nie znosił nie wiedzieć.

Fawkes zniknął jakiś czas temu i mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że feniks pomógł Harry'emu. Nie miał jednak pewności.

Kiedy opuszczał szkołę, nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, że może dojść do czegoś takiego i że wszystko pójdzie tak spektakularnie źle.

Westchnął ciężko, nie będąc takim młodym jak kiedyś, czując przyduszający go ze wszystkich stron ciężar zmartwień i bezsennych nocy.

Weasleyowie byli, co dało się zrozumieć, zrozpaczeni i bał się, że Hogwart może zostać zamknięty.

Tyle że nie było już żadnych ataków, a jeśli będzie w stanie udowodnić, że dziedzic został powstrzymany... dziedzic.

Krew zamarzła mu w żyłach.

Musiał dostać się do Komnaty.

* * *

Tom obserwował Harry'ego, który szamotał się na podłodze.

Pozbawił chłopca wszystkich zmysłów, doprowadzając go do desperacji, którą sam odczuł, gdy był w dzienniku.

Gryfon znosił to zaskakująco dzielnie, ale powoli zaczynał pękać. Łzy nieświadomie spływały mu po policzkach, gdy szaleństwo, którego doświadczał, z każdą chwilą tylko wzrastało.

Miał okresy całkowitego bezruchu, kiedy wyraźnie starał się zachować spokój i okresy, kiedy wił się po ziemi, jakby próbując wyczuć swoje ciało.

Gdyby Tom zwrócił mu zmysły, prawdopodobnie byłoby to dla niego bardzo bolesne.

Na razie mógł poczekać.

Minęła prawie godzina, a w tym czasie przyniósł sobie książkę i cicho ją czytał, doglądając sytuacji. Musiał przyznać, że podziwiał wytrzymałość dzieciaka, jego nieugiętą wolę. Harry Potter był zadziwiająco silny i nie było co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

Chłopiec, w rzeczy samej, był wszystkim, czego po nim oczekiwał, wysłuchawszy opowiadań Ginewry, a nawet i czymś więcej.

To były jedyne rzeczy, których z ciekawością od niej wysłuchiwał i ona również była szczęśliwa, że może komuś bez końca paplać o swoim bohaterze, iż znalazła towarzysza w rozmowie .

I, och, odbijające się klątwy śmierci oraz pokonanie Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać z pewnością zwróciły jego uwagę, ale kiedy powiedziała mu, że Harry Potter był wężousty?

Wtedy był absolutnie zachwycony.

To było perfekcyjne i uroczo tajemnicze, ponieważ wiedział, że chłopiec nie mógł być z nim spokrewniony... Jakim cudem mógł być więc wężousty?

Istniało między nimi tak wiele podobieństw, że go to intrygowało. Od razu wiedział, że w grę wchodziło coś większego, coś głębszego... i wtedy spotkał dzieciaka po raz pierwszy.

Intensywna ciekawość błyskawicznie przerodziła się w absolutną obsesję.

Nie wiedział, co to było, ale coś wtedy złączyło się w nim w jedną całość, przyciągając go.

Miał świadomość, że nie odpuści sobie, dopóki nie rozwiąże tej zagadki, a chłopiec był klejnotem, który sobie zatrzyma, by lśnił i błyszczał jako pokaz mieniącej się nagrody. A plan zwrócenia go ku Ciemnej Stronie był więcej niż tylko rozkoszny. Takie właśnie zamiary tworzył sobie w głowie od dawna.

Miał wrażenie, że powinien podziękować pannie Weasley za nieświadome sprawienie mu takiego prezentu.

Chłopiec był jeszcze nieoszlifowany, ale jego potencjał był uderzający. Bał się, że Gryfon mógł być zbyt głęboko zakorzeniony w ideałach Światła, ale gdy wyskoczył wtedy na niego z morderczymi pogróżkami i oczami koloru klątwy zabijającej, pełnymi zaciętej i _mrocznej _determinacji, jego nadzieje odżyły.

- Tom? - Głos chłopca był teraz delikatniejszy, szept ledwo ukrywał przerażenie. Jego ciało się trzęsło i ręce trzymał uparcie wtulone w siebie, jakby w poszukiwaniu ciepła.

Przestał rzucać wyzwiskami.

Doskonale znał ten proces, sam kiedyś przez niego przeszedł. Wiedział, jak to jest być pozbawionym zmysłów i jak wiele, a właściwie wszystko, człowiek potrafi oddać, by znów być żywym.

On przynajmniej miał część siebie, z którą mógł rozmawiać, a następnie przez kolejne lata innych, przeróżnych kompanów, choć Lucjusz wyrzucił go po tym, jak jego siedmioletni syn zaprzyjaźnił się z nim i zaczął... „chorować".

- Tom, proszę...

I to było wszystko, czego potrzebował, łącznie ze łzami lśniącymi w otwartych, niewidomych oczach chłopca.

Harry go teraz zrozumie, nie było innej możliwości, i właśnie to zrozumienie powinno zmniejszyć nienawiść chłopca wobec niego, by dać mu drogę do zajścia pod jego skórę.

Dotąd chroniła go jego nienawiść, ale nikt nie był w stanie w pełni nienawidzić tego, co rozumiał.

Tom anulował zaklęcie i chłopiec, dysząc gwałtownie, natychmiastowo podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i zaczął się cofać, aż jego plecy uderzyły o nogę łóżka. Odsunął od siebie książkę i, obserwując chłopca przez kilka sekund, przyglądał się jego roztrzęsieniu, szklistemu wzrokowi, zaciśniętej szczęce i pięściom.

Ruszył do przodu.

Harry Potter był sierotą tak jak on. Każda sierota do pewnego stopnia desperacko chciała i łaknęła rodziny, bezwarunkowej akceptacji.

Wykorzysta to zawczasu.

* * *

Harry zdrętwiał, kiedy palce wślizgnęły się pod jego brodę, podnosząc mu głowę do góry z delikatnym okrucieństwem.

To była broń Riddle'a; wiedział, że Harry czekał na niewyobrażalne tortury, próby mordu i nienawiść. Nie umiał radzić sobie z życzliwością, nigdy nie myślał, że będzie musiał się przed nią bronić.

Och, Riddle w żadnym wypadku nie był miły, był zimny jak lód i kipiał groźbą, ale był w pełni zdolny, aby to udawać.

Harry nie dał się nabrać. Nie zgadzał się na to. Przyciskając ręce do kolan, posłał chłopcu gniewne spojrzenie.

Musiał się stąd wydostać, bo bał się tego, do czego może dojść, kiedy Riddle stanie się wszystkim, co mu zostało, wszystkim, na czym mógł polegać.

- To było sześćdziesiąt minut – oświadczył delikatnie, tak bardzo delikatnie Riddle. - Jak myślisz, w jaki sposób zniósłbyś to przez _pięćdziesiąt_ lat?

Harry'emu zaschło w ustach, a w głowie zaczęło mu dudnić. To nie było w porządku. Dziedzic Slytherina – _Voldemort –_ był zły, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na myślenie o nim w jakikolwiek inny sposób, jeśli nie chciał zostać zaciągnięty w szary cień, w którym mógł się zgubić.

- **Zrobiłbyś to samo co ja, Harry, tak jak i każdy. Nie jestem potworem. Jestem taki jak ty. Jesteśmy tacy sami, ty i ja. **

- Nie, nie jesteśmy – powiedział chrapliwie – **Wcale nie jestem taki jak ty.**

- Wcale? - wyszeptał Riddle. - Czarodzieje półkrwi, sieroty wychowane przez mugoli, którzy o nas nie dbali...

- S-skąd o tym wiesz?! - zażądał odpowiedzi, próbując się wycofać i wzdrygnął się, kiedy słowa do niego dotarły.

Ginny, oczywiście, wiedziała, w jaki sposób uratowali go jej bracia, na pewno usłyszała o kratach w oknach i bez wątpienia opowiedziała o tym swojemu pamiętniczkowi.

Nigdy nie czuł się taki rozgoryczony. Powiedziała Riddle'owi wszystko o nim, to nie było sprawiedliwe! On prawie nic nie wiedział o starszym chłopcu.

- … obaj jesteśmy wężouści, potężni, obaj musieliśmy zbyt szybko dorosnąć. Nawet wyglądamy trochę podobnie...

- Przestań – wymamrotał wściekle Harry i próbował zakryć uszy, ale Riddle złapał jego dłonie wolną ręką, oplatając długimi palcami jego chude nadgarstki w solidnym ucisku.

- To, że nie chcesz mnie słuchać nie znaczy, że to, co mówię nie jest prawdą – wymruczał dziedzic Slytherina. - Co więcej, wiesz, że to prawda i właśnie dlatego nie chcesz mnie słuchać.

- Nie.

- Tak.

Harry zagryzł wargę, marząc, by odwrócić się od poważnej twarzy chłopaka, który kucał naprzeciwko niego. Wszystkie jego mięśnie były napięte.

Wciąż pamiętał horror, jakim była nicość, znalazł nawet pewne ukojenie w mocnym uścisku i cieple płynącym od ciała Ślizgona.

Przypominało mu to, że wciąż tu był, że nie był w ciemnościach. Tyle że tak naprawę dalej w nich tkwił.

Tom Riddle był uosobieniem ciemności, kwintesencją nocnych mar. Tak długo karmionym cieniem, póki nie stał się rzeczywistością.

- **Mógłbym uczynić cię księciem wśród czarodziejów –** cicho kontynuował Tom.

- **Nie chcę tego...**

**- Przy mnie już nigdy nie zostałbyś sam, nigdy nie musiałbyś się ukrywać lub udawać kogoś, kim nie jesteś.**

Harry'ego ukłuło w sercu.

- Łżesz, ty wcale taki nie jesteś, tak jak każdy inny oczekujesz czegoś ode mnie w zamian! Jesteś zwyczajnym kłamcą!

Tom posłał mu uśmieszek, w którym czaiła się cicha groźba.

- Skąd niby możesz wiedzieć, jaki jestem, dziecko? Wiesz tylko to, co ci powiedziano, co tak naprawdę nie stanowi wiele... przemyśl to, Harry.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - zapytał bardzo ochrypłym głosem.

Tom cofnął się odrobinę, wypuszczając go z uchwytu. Intensywne spojrzenie trochę złagodniało.

- Teraz? - Humor dziedzica Slytherina kolejny raz zmienił się, zupełnie nieprzewidywanie. - Chcę, żebyś zjadł śniadanie.

- Jaś, Małgosia i takie tam? - zapytał zmęczony. Dziwny uśmiech przelotnie pojawił się na ustach Ślizgona.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie spodziewałeś się Kopciuszka...

* * *

Severus Snape ostrożnie wśliznął się do Komnaty.

W końcu, po długich i bezowocnych działaniach, udało im się otworzyć wrota i weszli do środka.

Krew zamarzła mu w żyłach na widok, jaki go spotkał.

Podczas „kariery" Śmierciożercy widział wiele przerażających rzeczy, pewne wspomnienia tak bardzo zapisały się w jego pamięci, że nigdy o nich nie zapomni, ale z jakiegoś powodu to, co tu zobaczył, było jednym z najgorszych.

Po Harrym Potterze nie było ani śladu, a na podłodze leżał tylko otwarty na środku czarny dziennik. Dumbledore podszedł do niego ostrożnie.

Na jego stronach, jakby krwią, malowały się desperacko nabazgrolone, niekończące się słowa.

_Jest tu ktoś? Halo? Proszę, co się stało, Tom? Jesteś tutaj, Tom? Przepraszam, zrobię cokolwiek zechcesz, Tom, proszę... mamo? Jest tam moja mama? Jest tam ktokolwiek? Proszę? Tu jest tak ciemno... jestem martwa? Halo? Czy ktoś mi pomoże? Tom? Harry?_

Powtarzały się stronami i stronami, zapełniając je i wnikając w papier, w kółko od nowa i od nowa.

Dumbledore zwiesił głowę.

Snape poczuł brutalnie rosnącą mu gulę w gardle, a Artur Weasley łkał, wydając rozpaczliwe jęki, czego nigdy nie powinien robić żaden dorosły mężczyzna.

Znaleźli Ginny Weasley.

Ale gdzie był Harry Potter?

Co się stało z synem Lily?


	5. Rozdział 5

_Wracam z kolejnym rozdziałem. :)  
__Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i przepraszam, że nie odpisałam jeszcze niektórym osobom, ale do wieczora powinno mi się już udać.  
Pierwszy **Gościu**, myślę, że takiego obrotu sprawy, jeśli chodzi o Ginny, nikt się nie spodziewał. To dość szokujące. Można jej nie lubić, ale w tej sytuacji chyba każdy jej współczuje... Dzięki za miłe słowa. :) Drugi **Gościu**, jestem pewna, że autorka będzie kontynuować pisanie kolejnych rozdziałów. Na swoim Tumblrze wspominała, że ma dalsze plany co do opowiadania i nigdy nie napisała, że je porzuca (a warto wspomnieć, że potwierdziła zaniechanie kontynuowania "Gracza Przeszłości", więc gdyby podobnie miało być z "Ukojeniem", na pewno wspomniałaby o tym). Może aktualizacje nie są najczęstsze, ale i tak raz na jakiś czas się pojawiają. :) Ale - ostrzegam - nie polecam zaglądania na jej Tumblra, jeśli nie jesteś na bieżąco z którymś z jej opowiadań, pojawia się wiele spoilerów... **Aleksa**, uważaj z tą obsesją, ciężko jest potem uwolnić się od zafascynowania Tomem (nie wiem, czy mi się kiedykolwiek uda ;)). Cóż, musisz czytać dalej, jeśli chcesz poznać odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. :)_

Ogromnie dziękuję **Pannie Mi **za zbetowanie rozdziału.  
**wężomowa**

* * *

Wystarczyło, aby Riddle machnął różdżką (Harry'ego), a na stole pojawiło się śniadanie. Następnie dziedzic Slytherina znów zaczął przyglądać mu się beznamiętnie. Harry drgnął niespokojnie.

- Zrób zdjęcie, starczy ci na dłużej – bąknął.

Ogarnęła go wściekłość, a szok powoli zanikał. Jak Riddle mógł mu to zrobić? Pozbawić go wszystkich zmysłów? Najwyraźniej bez problemu, biorąc pod uwagę, że był zł... okrutnym dupkiem. Kiedy spojrzenie nie zmieniło swojego położenia i starszy chłopiec wciąż się nie odzywał, Harry wstał, odsuwając krzesło, które wydało boleśnie głośny dźwięk.

- Usiądź, musimy omówić zasady naszego porozumienia – poinstruował Ślizgon.

Harry zadrwił w myślach, ostentacyjnie idąc w stronę drzwi, które zamknęły się, gdy tylko do nich dotarł.

Zacisnął zęby i powoli obrócił się ponownie, by zobaczyć Riddle'a wskazującego mu po raz kolejny na jego krzesło. Skrzyżował ramiona, pokazując, że słucha, ale odmawiając wykonania polecenia.

Czemu miałby wykonywać rozkazy starszego chłopca? Nie chciał być tutaj i niczego mu nie zawdzięczał. Prędzej już zrobi mu z życia piekło, do diabła z „porozumieniami".

- Mogę przywiązać cię do krzesła na czas trwania tej rozmowy, jeśli tak wolisz – oznajmił Riddle. Szczęka Harry'ego zacisnęła się jeszcze mocniej.

- No to dawaj – splunął. - Nie będzie żadnej różnicy. I tak trzymasz mnie w klatce, nieważne, jak się starasz i w jak śliczną próbujesz owlec ją otoczkę.

- Tak, ale będzie ci niewygodnie – tłumaczył Ślizgon. Harry przymrużył oczy.

- I niby czemu zależy ci na moim komforcie?

- Mnie nie zależy, ale myślałem, że tobie tak.

- Więc co, mogę mieszkać w pozłacanej klatce zamiast w zwykłej tak długo, jak przestrzegam twoich _zasad?_

- Taki jest generalny zamysł.

- Wolałbym, żebyś mnie zwyczajnie zamknął – powiedział chłodno Harry. - Jestem twoim więźniem i żadna ilość dobrych ubrań, pokoi czy czegokolwiek mi tam jeszcze nie dasz tego nie zmieni. Więc skończ z tym. Nie masz _niczego, _czego bym chciał!

Riddle zacmokał lekko, ale jego wzrok stał się całkowicie lodowaty.

- Ostrożnie, Harry, nie mówiłbyś tak, gdybym naprawdę traktował cię jak więźnia.

Ślizgon wstał z krzesła, okrążając stół i zbliżając się do niego tak samo jak wczoraj. Harry cofnął się, ustawiając tak, by stół znalazł się między nimi. Uśmieszek wkradł się na usta Riddle'a i chłopiec zatrzymał się ponownie, kładąc dłonie na gładkim drewnie, nachylając się lekko.

- Chcesz wiedzieć, jakby to naprawdę wyglądało, gdybyś został więźniem Lorda Voldemorta? - zapytał delikatnie. - Nie sądzę, byś chciał i zdajesz się być pod fałszywym wrażeniem, że to utrata posiłków, ubrań i innych materialnych oraz fizycznych dóbr czynią człowieka więźniem... Pozwól, że wyprowadzę cię z tego błędu.

Harry przełknął ślinę na widok niebezpiecznego błysku w oczach Riddle'a.

- W byciu trzymanym w niewoli nie chodzi o to, czy jesteś lub nie jesteś zamknięty w pozłacanej klatce bądź w takiej z topornymi kratami, chodzi o twój kompletny brak kontroli nad sytuacją. Jesz, ponieważ ci na to pozwalam, oddychasz, ponieważ ci na to pozwalam, nosisz dobre ubrania, ponieważ ci na to _pozwalam. _To nie ty tu pociągasz za sznurki, dzieciaku, a ja. Mimo że mogę zrozumieć twoje śmiałe próby udowodnienia, że wciąż możesz coś zrobić i kontrolujesz sytuację, to są one tylko złudzeniem, na które ci _pozwalam, _zrozum to_. _Wszystko, co robisz jest obiektem moich zachcianek, humorów i przyzwolenia. Kraty i łańcuchy tylko prymitywnie podkreśliłyby ten prosty fakt i sprawiły, że byłoby ci łatwiej na mnie narzekać. Chcesz „prawdziwego więzienia", bo wtedy nie będziesz czuł się wobec mnie dłużny, co pozwoli ci przeklinać i nienawidzić mnie za to, jak cię traktuję. Nie wiesz, jak sobie z tym poradzić.

Harry odwzajemnił jego wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Nie jestem twoją własnością – odburknął. - I nie kontrolujesz mnie, Riddle, to jest twoje złudzenie, nie moje. Sam siebie kontroluję i ty nigdy nie będziesz mógł tego zmienić – nie możesz kontrolować moich myśli czy moich marzeń, mojego umysłu czy mojego serca! Nie. Jestem. Twoją. Własnością.

- Mam magię, Harry – odpowiedział Riddle. - Naprawdę myślisz, że nie mogę tego? Twój umysł – jest zaklęcie zwane klątwą Imperius, które dałoby mi pełną kontrolę nad twoimi myślami i zachowaniami. Twoje serce – uroki przymuszające, eliksiry miłosne, zwykłe manipulacje.

- Kontrola to nie to samo, co własność nad kimś – warknął Harry. Nauczył się tego u Dursleyów. - Możesz kontrolować mnie siłą, ale wszystko i tak należeć będzie do mnie, ponieważ nie możesz mieć tego, czego sam ci nie dam z własnej woli.

Riddle przechylił głowę lekko do tyłu.

- Ale sam z własnej woli mi dasz to, czego chcę – odpowiedział cicho starszy chłopiec. - Ponieważ twoja ocena ugruntowana jest na fundamentalnie błędnym przekonaniu, że nie mam niczego, czego mógłbyś chcieć.

- Nie masz niczego...

- Wolność, Harry – wymruczał Riddle, skupiając na nim wzrok. - Mogę dać ci wolność, której desperacko pragniesz.

Harry poczuł coś ciężkiego na sercu i zrobiło się mu zimno.

Riddle ponownie okrążył stół i tym razem młodszy chłopiec nie cofnął się, zwyczajnie wpatrując w swojego towarzysza. Nogi zdawały wrosnąć się mu w ziemię.

Ręce Ślizgona lekko oparły się o jego ramiona, gdy chłopiec nachylił się na wysokość jego oczu.

- Mam informacje... odpowiedzi – kontynuował delikatnie. - Poza tym obecnie jestem jedynym towarzystwem, jakie masz. Gdybym miał cię zamknąć w pomieszczeniu bez żadnego kontaktu z ludźmi na całe dni i tygodnie, w końcu nadszedłby taki moment, kiedy zrobiłbyś wszystko, by zobaczyć się ze mną i innymi, tylko aby przypomnieć sobie, że nie jesteś sam na świecie. Boisz się być sam, Harry, każdy człowiek boi się tego w pewnym stopniu. Możesz mnie nie lubić, ale na razie mnie potrzebujesz... a to, ponad wszystkim, daje mi kontrolę również nad twoim sercem.

Harry'emu zrobiło się niedobrze. Wyszarpnął się, zaciskając dłonie i czując drżenie swoich ramion.

Riddle był kłamcą. Nikim więcej jak obrzydliwym kłamcą.

- Nie będę tutaj wystarczająco długo, by jakakolwiek z tych rzeczy stała się prawdą – powiedział gwałtownie. - Dumbledore cię znajdzie, a wtedy umrzesz albo wrócisz tam, gdzie twoje miejsce, do tego dziennika. - Ponownie zwrócił głowę w stronę Riddle'a, wściekły. - Pewnie nie możesz się już doczekać powrotu do dziennika, Tom? Tym razem to nie będzie na pięćdziesiąt lat, to będzie na zawsze. Zostaniesz sam w tej nicości _na zawsze!_

W następnej sekundzie, zostawszy powalonym na podłogę siłą uderzenia Ślizgona, przyciskał dłonią obolałą twarz. Mimo to chichotał dziko z uśmiechem na ustach.

To był z pewnością czuły punkt Toma Riddle'a, bo jego spokojna maska rozpadła się w jednej chwili.

Starszy chłopiec patrzył na niego zimnym i nieczytelnym wzrokiem. Harry, kiedy raz już zaczął, nie mógł przestać się śmiać. Jeszcze nigdy nie był taki przygnębiony, ale zwyczajnie nie mógł przestać.

Psiakrew, był taki wystraszony i zagubiony, i do tego niepewny, że po prostu nie mógł przestać desperacko się śmiać, bo gdyby przestał, zacząłby płakać, a nie chciał dać Riddle'owi satysfakcji w postaci łez.

Po chwili Tom podszedł do niego i, kucając, złapał go za szczękę, by zwrócić ją w stronę światła i sprawdzić zadane obrażenia.

- Zasada pierwsza – oznajmił stanowczo. - Nie drażnij mnie, Harry Potterze. To ty będziesz za to cierpieć.

Te słowa sprawiły, że zaczął śmiać się jeszcze bardziej. Będzie za to cierpieć? Już teraz cierpiał! Każda sekunda, którą musiał tu spędzić wraz z tym dezorientującym, aroganckim nastolatkiem, była swoistą torturą.

Riddle zaczynał wyglądać na rozeźlonego, choć wyraz jego twarzy się nie zmienił. W końcu westchnął.

- Jesteś stukniętym dzieckiem, mówił ci to ktoś kiedyś? - zapytał chłopiec, puszczając go.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc, jak odpowiedzieć. Jego śmiech w końcu ucichł.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - zapytał znowu, naciskając. Przestał już liczyć, ile razy wypowiedział te słowa i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nawet Riddle to wiedział.

- Zasada druga: nie próbuj uciekać, nie przyniesie ci to niczego dobrego i nie spodobają ci się konsekwencje.

Harry zacisnął pięści, gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

- Czy ty chociaż sam wiesz, czemu tu jestem? Czy po prostu zabrałeś mnie w przypływie chwili?

- Zasada trzecia: dobrym zachowaniem zasłużysz sobie na przywileje. Złym je stracisz.

- Jesteś ogromnie irytujący – warknął Harry. - Czemu mi nie odpowiesz? Powiedziałeś, że masz informacje, których chcę, z pewnością w twoim interesie leży wykorzystanie tego!

- A powiedziałeś, że niczego ode mnie nie chcesz – przypomniał mu Riddle, unosząc brwi.

Harry zastygł. Powoli zaczęło do niego docierać, że został zapędzony w pułapkę.

Cholera.

Albo mógł przyznać się do błędu i ustąpić porywaczowi, zaspokajając tym samym do pewnego stopnia swoją ciekawość, albo mógł dalej zaprzeczać i pozwolić Riddle'owi, by ten odmawiał mu każdej odpowiedzi.

Przygryzł wargę, czując się kompletnie zagubionym.

Jak miał nadążać za dziedzicem Slytherina? Nigdy nawet nie ukończył swojego drugiego roku w Hogwarcie i przebywał w czarodziejskim świecie od zaledwie dwóch lat.

Jego myśli skierowały się w stronę niezliczonych książek, które znajdowały się w domu.

Choć książki mogły mu pomóc nadrobić zaległości w stosunku do Riddle'a, nie mówiły mu nic o świecie zewnętrznym. Nie sprawią, że zrozumie intencje Toma ani nie wytłumaczą, co się stało z Ginny.

Zasada trzecia rozbrzmiała echem w jego głowie.

Przerażające znaczenie definicji bycia więźniem, o której mówił mu Riddle, zaczynało do niego docierać.

Kręciło się mu w głowie, kiedy próbował podsumować wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin. Nawet kiedy zaczynał już coś rozumieć, Riddle wyskakiwał z czymś nowym.  
Chciał krzyczeć. Gniewnie spojrzał na starszego chłopca. Czuł suchość w ustach.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - zapytał ponownie, tym razem cicho, w nadziei, że starszy chłopiec nie zmusi go do głośnego przyznania mu racji. - Co się stało z Ginny? Z moimi przyjaciółmi? Czy oni... - Przełknął ślinę.

Szukali go? Czy Riddle wiedział?

Tom uśmiechnął się zdecydowanie zbyt przyjaźnie. Poczuł, jak ciało przeszywają mu dreszcze.

- Wiesz, robię to dla twojego dobra – wymruczał. Harry prychnął, ale nie odważył się skomentować tych słów na głos, na wypadek gdyby Tom ze zwykłej złośliwości zamilkł. - Dobrze ci zrobi, jeśli nauczysz się, że czasem należy się poddać, gdy jest się bez szans. Wiedza, kiedy trzeba dać za wygraną, a kiedy można walczyć jest częścią sztuki przetrwania, częścią życia.

Nawet gdyby o tym nie wiedział, nie chciałby tego zaakceptować.

- I czemu niby miałoby ci zależeć na tym, żebym się tego nauczył? - zażądał odpowiedzi. - Bez urazy, ale nie wyglądasz na osobę, która mogłaby być dobrym nauczycielem.

Riddle wyglądał na rozbawionego i Harry zaczynał rozumieć, że w zależności od czasu, a także humoru drugiego chłopca, były takie słowa, które mogły mu ujść na sucho i takie, za które przyjdzie mu zapłacić.

Ślizgon reagował na pewne rzeczy dramatycznie i niespodziewanie zmieniał swoje zachowanie, co czasem wydawało się niezrozumiałe... ale nie był nieprzewidywalny.

Och, był niebezpieczny i bardzo skłonny do zmian nastroju. Było to jak próba przejścia po zaminowanym polu, jako że nigdy nie można było być pewnym, kiedy jego humor – a zarazem i zasady gry – się zmieni.

Przypominało to obcowanie z osobą cierpiącą na rozdwojenie jaźni. Jeśli chciał przetrwać i się stąd wydostać, musiał przystosować się do każdego z nastrojów Riddle'a.

Choć bardzo go to irytowało, najwyraźniej musiał to rozegrać jak Ślizgon, a nie Gryfon.

Jakoś.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Tiara Przydziału nie myliła się co do niego i że będzie w stanie znaleźć w sobie wystarczająco przebiegłości, żeby pokonać najgorszego ze Ślizgonów.

Musiał przynajmniej spróbować.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem ucznia wartego kształcenia – odpowiedział Riddle.

Harry zauważył komplement, ale nie pozwolił, by po jego ciele rozeszło się ciepło.

Pochwały Toma były równie niebezpieczne co ubliżanie i groźby – przypominały lepki miód i pajęczą sieć, które miały go uwięzić i przyszpilić dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał starszy chłopiec. W obu przypadkach prowadziło to do jakiegoś ostatecznego celu, jakikolwiek on był.

**- Powiedziałem już, że mogę uczynić cię księciem wśród czarodziejów i nie zmieniłem zdania. Masz potencjał, mógłbyś być wielki. Zrobiłeś dotąd znacznie więcej niż wielu dorosłych. **- Wężomowa natychmiast przykuła uwagę Harry'ego, który z powrotem odwrócił głowę w stronę dziedzica Slytherina. - **Jesteś ważny, Harry. Jesteś wiele wart, znacznie więcej niż to, co ma ci do zaoferowania Jasna Strona.**

Gryfon nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Był czujny, ale odrzucenie takiej propozycji nie przychodziło mu łatwo... Ciężko było oprzeć się pokusie akceptacji.

Nie zależało mu na sile i wspaniałości Toma Riddle'a, ale uwaga i uznanie starszego chłopca, myśl, że był przez kogoś chciany, były bardzo zachęcające.

Zapowiada się ciężko.

Ale wygra.

W imię wolności.

* * *

Oczy Hermiony otworzyły się w przerażeniu, jej ciało było odrętwiałe.

- To bazyliszek jest potworem Slytherina! - powiedziała natychmiast.

Pomfrey była blada i miała ponurą minę. Jej twarz nabrała niepewnego wyrazu.

- Coś się stało? - wyszeptała, desperacko spoglądając na otaczające ją łóżka.

Czy petryfikacja powodowała jakieś długotrwałe obrażenia? Nie czytała o żadnych... Coś poszło nie tak? Sprawdziła swoją zaciśniętą dłoń i nie znalazła w niej kartki wyrwanej z książki należącej do biblioteki.

- Wypij to – poinstruowała cicho i łagodnie Pomfrey, przeprowadzając na niej testy medyczne. Wzmógł się w niej strach.

- Madame... – zaczęła, ale musiała przerwać.

Ron.

Ron właśnie wszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego. Tylko gdzie był Harry? Spojrzała ponownie na łóżka wokół. Przegapiła go wzrokiem?

Ponownie obróciła głowę w stronę swojego drugiego przyjaciela.

Był zmizerniały na twarzy.

Hermiona zbladła.

- Coś się stało? - zapytała ponownie, ledwo szepcąc.

Ron, roztrzęsiony, zaczął jej o wszystkim opowiadać.


	6. Rozdział 6

_Znowu dziękuję za komentarze, naprawdę miło jest je czytać. Wiem, że niektórym osobom jeszcze nie odpisałam, ale zrobię to jutro - zaraz zasnę na klawiaturze, więc musicie mi wybaczyć.  
**Aleksa**, kolejny beznadziejny przypadek, no po prostu tak jak ja..._ _Przynajmniej nie jesteś sama w tej obsesji. :)_ _Cieszę się, że będziesz obserwować dalszy rozwój akcji. **Gościu, **gdyby opowiadanie nie było takie ciekawe, nie tłumaczyłabym. :) Tak na przyszłość, jeśli natkniesz się na jakieś literówki, zwróć na nie uwagę w komentarzu...? :) Zresztą, to apel do wszystkich - nie obrażę się za wytknięcie błędów, a nawet będę wdzięczna. **Piotrvs**, dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi na ten okropny błąd. Odpowiedziałam Ci jeszcze w komentarzu (tuż nad Twoim). Jeśli kiedyś tu zajrzysz__, spróbuj go znaleźć. :)_

Z ważniejszych ogłoszeń: w przyszłym tygodniu rozdział pojawi się dopiero w sobotę, więc tym razem będziecie musieli czekać odrobinę dłużej.

Rozdział betowała **Panna Mi**. Czasami potrafi dokonać cudu, gdy zajmuje się poprawianiem, uwierzcie.

* * *

Harry przebywał w tym domu już trochę ponad tydzień – zaczął zaznaczać dni na oparciu łóżka, by nie stracić rachuby czasu – i stawał się coraz bardziej zdesperowany.

Nie usłyszał jeszcze żadnych wieści ze świata zewnętrznego, a także nikt go nie odnalazł, choć myślał, że komuś się uda... Nawet nie mógł _zobaczyć, _jak jest poza domem! To było zdumiewające, ale jedną z rzeczy, za którymi najbardziej tęsknił, poza wolnością i swoimi przyjaciółmi, było świeże powietrze.

Życie w tym miejscu było monotonne, nie licząc ciągłych walk i potyczek między nim a Riddle'em o dosłownie wszystko, począwszy od ustalenia godziny porannego wstawania, a skończywszy na próbie wylania wrzącej wody na głowę starszego chłopca w proteście przeciwko uwięzieniu.

Nie do końca udało mu się to osiągnąć, a poparzenia, których Riddle doznał na swoich ramionach zostały zbyt szybko wyleczone dzięki magii, ale syk bólu, który uciekł z ust jego porywacza i tak był satysfakcjonujący.

Riddle odebrał mu po tym na trzy dni dostęp do wody, odmawiając jej nawet do kąpieli czy do picia. Harry chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był taki spragniony, lecz nie przeprosił, postanawiając przeczekać całą sytuację i starając się być jak największym utrapieniem. Robił wszystko, by być jak najbardziej niechlujnym.

Zauważył, że Riddle nie przepadał za nieporządkiem i był raczej zdyscyplinowany. Podejrzewał, że Ślizgon nie miał nic przeciwko chaosowi samemu w sobie, ale raczej zwyczajnie irytowało go, gdy ktoś dotykał i przenosił jego rzeczy, a szczególnie, kiedy odbywało się to bez okazania im szacunku.

Szczerze mówiąc, Harry zawsze lubił chaos, w przeciwieństwie do ekstremalnej schludności Dursleyów, jednak i tak odczuł ulgę, gdy Riddle zakończył karę. Był skrajnie odwodniony.  
Poza różnymi sprzeczkami i ciągłym napięciem, generalnie popadli w coś tak przerażającego jak rutyna i współistnienie.

Wybitnie mu się to nie podobało.

Nie chciał współegzystować z tym starszym chłopcem! Tom przez większość czasu zostawiał go samemu sobie, zaszywając się w jednym z pokoi na górnym piętrze, do którego Gryfon nie miał jeszcze okazji wejść. Bez wątpienia knuł tam jakieś nikczemne intrygi.

Nie żeby Harry'emu nie odpowiadało unikanie Ślizgona... Postanowił przeczytać część z niezliczonych w tym domu książek, by mieć jakieś zajęcie i nadgonić Riddle'a, tak jak zakładał jego wcześniejszy plan.

Jednak nigdy nie był prymusem i to stanowiło jego problem. Owszem, lubił czytać i naprawdę podobały się mu niektóre książki fantasy, do których dorwał się kiedyś jako dziecko, ale nie fascynowało go czytanie podręczników.

Połowy z nich nie mógł nawet zrozumieć! Gotów był przysiąc, że niektóre nie były po angielsku.

Po prostu... nudził się.

Nie wiedział, jak to było możliwe, skoro został porwany, ale nudził się. Tęsknił za przyjaciółmi, a przede wszystkim za możliwością wyjścia na zewnątrz.

Tęsknił za wiatrem muskającym go po twarzy, za ciepłem słońca rozchodzącym się po jego skórze, za smakiem kropel deszczu na języku. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, których nie mógł teraz mieć, były to dziwne pragnienia.

Jednak przebywanie w kilku identycznych pokojach, w których nic się nigdy nie zmieniało, doprowadzało go do szału! To był powód, dla którego wbrew własnej godności zapukał do drzwi pomieszczenia, w którym tak często przebywał Riddle.

Stał tam, czując się głupio i spodziewając się, że starszy chłopiec go zignoruje. Jednak po chwili, ku jego przerażeniu i uldze, usłyszał głos.

- Drzwi są otwarte.

Harry wszedł, przełykając ślinę i rozglądając się po obcym mu pokoju.

Był to zawalony książkami gabinet, zdominowany przez duże mahoniowe biurko, przy którym siedział Riddle. Ślizgon, otoczony różnymi dziwactwami, ślęczał nad jakimiś dokumentami i kartkami, elegancko kaligrafując w swoim notesie.

Wypolerowane drewno pod jego stopami lśniło, a naprzeciwko biurka znajdował się delikatny dywan i ogromny kominek. Uznał, że to dość ładny pokój.

- Mam coś dla ciebie – oznajmił Tom, spoglądając na niego ciemnymi oczyma. Harry podniósł wzrok. - Ale chyba czegoś ode mnie chcesz?

Gryfon poczuł nagle niepokój, jednak odważył się odezwać.

- Chciałbym wyjść na zewnątrz – obwieścił.

- Chciałbym zobaczyć piramidy. Dokąd zmierzasz? - odpowiedział starszy chłopiec.

- Masz tu jakiś ogród czy coś, gdzie mógłbym wyjść? - Nie ustępował.

- Może.

Harry zacisnął szczękę. Czy on zawsze musiał być taki uciążliwy?

- _Pozwolisz _mi wyjść na zewnątrz? - Zmienił dobór słów.

Riddle obserwował go przez chwilę.

- Nie, nie sądzę.

Młodszy chłopiec stanął jak wryty.

- Co?! Czemu nie? Ja... ja obiecuję, że nie będę próbował uciec – zaoferował niechętnie.

Przy Riddle'u nauczył się, że większość rzeczy wymagała pewnych zastrzeżeń i umiejętności wykorzystania okazji. Nauczył się również bardzo ostrożnego dobierania słów – nie będzie próbował uciec, ale tylko na początku, nie chce i nie zamierza pozbawiać się możliwości ucieczki raz na zawsze.

Tom siedział cicho, spoglądając na niego w głębokim skupieniu - jak zawsze, kiedy tylko zwracał na niego uwagę. Harry zagryzł wargę.

- Powiedziałeś, że masz coś dla mnie – odrzekł sfrustrowany i niepewny, czy powinien się bać.

- Racja – wymruczał starszy chłopiec.

- Tak więc co to takiego? - zapytał.

Tom sięgnął do szuflady, otwierając ją, i wyciągnął z niej... gazetę!

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, kiedy Riddle położył ją na biurku między nimi. Biurku, do którego wcześniej nie miał zamiaru się zbliżać.

Przełknął ślinę, ostrożny i niechętny, by podejść do Ślizgona, który mógł naskoczyć na niego szybciej niż atakująca żmija.

Widząc, że Riddle nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, a także nie wykazał intencji podania mu gazety, zaczął powoli iść. Zastanawiał się, czy starszy chłopiec ma zamiar zabrać mu cenne informacje tuż sprzed nosa, jak zrobiłby to Dudley. Gazeta leżała zaraz obok Toma i żeby jej sięgnąć, prawdopodobnie ze względu na wielkość biurka będzie musiał je całe obejść. Przeklnął w myślach swoje krótkie ręce.

To było śmieszne, czemu miałby tak bardzo bać się dziedzica Slytherina? Przecież ten go nie ugryzie! Cóż, przynajmniej prawdopodobnie. Harry nie da sobie uciąć ręki.

Czuł się dosłownie jak zwabiana ofiara. Nie znosił tego wrażenia.

Mimo wszystko wyprostował plecy w iluzji pewności siebie. Riddle zbyt łatwo i bezwzględnie wykorzystywał okazywaną słabość, jak rekin czujący krew. Zatrzymał się przy krześle, w którym rozsiadł się wygodnie Ślizgon i podniósł swoją zasłużoną nagrodę.

Gdy skwapliwie przeczytał tytuł nagłówka, jego zapał zniknął.

_Poszukiwany – Harry Potter_

Szczęka mu opadła. To był list gończy! Ścigali go, oni... z desperacją i rozpaczą przeczytał załączony artykuł.

_Wężousty Harry Potter jest uważany za zaginionego od dwóch tygodni, począwszy od zakończenia przez niego drugiego roku w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Jego zniknięcie jest związane z nagłym zaprzestaniem notorycznych ataków w tej prestiżowej szkole. "Potter pokonał Sami-Wiecie-Kogo... może ma jakieś specjalne moce, które mu w tym pomogły?" - próbuje uzasadnić Ernie McMillan, uczeń Hufflepuffu. "W rodzinie Potterów nigdy wcześniej nie było wężoustych"._

_Jego przyjaciele i nauczyciele odmawiają udzielenia komentarzy, choć wujek chłopca przyznał naszemu reporterowi, że Potter od zawsze był "niezrównoważonym dzieckiem" z "problemami"._  
_Czy Harry Potter jest dziedzicem Slytherina? Co się stało z Ginny Weasley? I gdzie znajduje się teraz Potter?_  
_Aurorzy obiecują w nagrodzie 500 galeonów każdemu, kto zwróci chłopca ministerstwu..._

Harry nie był w stanie więcej przeczytać, choć artykuł ciągnął się jeszcze przez całą stronę. Zacisnął pięści.

Ludzie myśleli, że to jego sprawka? Że... że to on wszystkich zaatakował? Że to on skrzywdził Ginny? Nie mógł w to uwierzyć! Z pewnością jego przyjaciele znają prawdę... Dumbledore musi ją znać, po prostu musi!

Miał w ustach cierpki, drażniący posmak. Prorok Codzienny wypadł mu spomiędzy odrętwiałych palców, a jego myśli wirowały.

To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę.

Jasne, już wcześniej wszyscy uważali, że to on jest sprawcą, ale... ale mieli przestać w to wierzyć! Myślał, że kiedy uratuje Ginny, zobaczą, że to nie on za tym stoi i wszystko wróci do normy... Ale nie uratował Ginny, prawda? Zawiódł.

Zaczął oddychać nerwowo i wycofał się ślepo, uderzając plecami w stojącą za nim półkę.  
Riddle obracał pióro w swoich smukłych palcach, obserwując go.

Naprawdę myśleli, że był dziedzicem Slytherina? Oczywiście, że tak, byli jak wszyscy inni. Każdy na Privet Drive uważał, że był niegrzeczny, sprawiał kłopoty i kłamał, bo tak właśnie rozpowiadali wielce szanowani i uprzejmi Dursleyowie! Nie znali go i wcale nie chcieli się przekonać, jaki był naprawdę.

- Jak to jest być dziedzicem Slytherina, Harry? - zapytał delikatnie starszy chłopiec. Harry ze złością przełknął gulę w gardle.

- Dowiedzą się, że to byłeś ty, ja... ja im powiem, ja...

- Myślisz, że ci uwierzą? - Riddle wydawał się szczerze zaciekawiony i prawie współczujący. - Chłopiec zachowany przez pięćdziesiąt lat w dzienniku? Chłopiec, który, och, niby przypadkiem jest nastoletnią formą Czarnego Pana, o którym wszyscy tak _bardzo _pragną zapomnieć? Brzmi jak jakaś bajka.

Harry zacisnął szczękę.

- Och, tak, to bardzo przekonujące – wyrzucił z siebie. - Chłopięcy bohater, ze względu na swoją _traumatyczną _przeszłość, nagle stał się mroczny i niczym jakiś psychol popadł w szał zabijania. Gazety będą schodzić jak ciepłe bułeczki.

Riddle przekrzywił głowę.

- Jakże... cynicznie z twojej strony, dziecko. Spodziewałem się wygłoszenia tyrady o dobrych intencjach ludzi.

- Cóż, to tylko pokazuje, że również i ty nie wiesz o mnie nic poza tym, co powiedziała ci Ginny! I, oczywiście, we wszystkim musiała mieć rację!

Oburzony, poczuł palącą w nim dziką złość. To było jedno wielkie _gówno!_

Myślał, że magiczny świat będzie lepszy, że będzie dla niego nowym początkiem bez wiszących nad nim Dursleyów, że poprzez własne zachowanie i zasługi będzie mógł zapracować na to, jak będzie postrzegany. Ale wcale tak nie było! Osądzali go już od momentu, w którym wszedł na ulicę Pokątną. Po prostu wcześniej nie dopuszczał tego do świadomości w nadziei, że będzie inaczej, zbyt zafascynowany nowym miejscem.

- A twoje ciągłe przypuszczenia w kwestii mojego charakteru są znacznie lepsze i dojrzalsze? - odpowiedział starszy chłopiec, mierząc go zimnym spojrzeniem i unosząc brwi.

Harry zawahał się i znieruchomiał. Riddle go _porwał! _Zaatakował Ginny, zaatakował go... co miał sobie o nim myśleć? Był młodym Czarnym Panem!

Tom znów wyczuł okazję i napierał dalej. Postawa Ślizgona była niemal swobodna, ale Harry wiedział, że wbrew zrelaksowanej posturze chłopak mógł zareagować w ciągu sekundy, jeśli tylko zaszłaby taka potrzeba.

- **Ze mną było tak samo, wiesz –** wysyczał. - **Te szumowiny, z którymi żyłem uznały mnie za "wynaturzenie", "pomiot szatana", "dziwadło", zanim miałem możliwość dowiedzieć się, co te słowa znaczą. Nikt nie chciał się do mnie zbliżyć, bo wszyscy tkwili w swoich świętych przekonaniach. **

Ślizgon przestał na chwilę mówić i wstał, zbliżając się do niego. Podsunąwszy mu gazetę pod samą twarz, chwycił Harry'ego mocno za podbródek, gdy młodszy chłopiec próbował odwrócić wzrok.

Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. Tom postanowił delikatnie kontynuować:

- Ludzie nie znoszą, gdy inni różnią się od nich, gdy są _wyjątkowi_, zakłóca im to ich żałosną zwyczajność. Boją się nas, bo nie jesteśmy tacy jak oni. Wszystko, co nie klasyfikuje się jako norma, jest w społeczeństwie uważane za nieprawidłowe, nienormalne, karygodne... _nie obchodzi _ich, jacy jesteśmy naprawdę, widzą tylko to, co chcą... niech to będzie fakt, że jesteś złym czarodziejem, bo masz potężną moc i mówisz językiem węży czy fakt, że jestem taki jak oni, ponieważ umiem uśmiechać się i udawać, gdy patrzę na nich z pogardą.

- Moi przyjaciele mnie znają – zaczął z trudem Harry.

- Na pewno? - zakwestionował bezwzględnie Riddle. - Mówisz im o wszystkim? Nigdy nie musiałeś się zmienić, by się do nich dostosować?

- Każdy tak robi!

- Więc to jest do przyjęcia? - Tom uniósł brew. - Nie możesz być tym, kim chcą, żebyś był, nie powinieneś nawet próbować. Gwiazdka nigdy nie będzie przypominać kwadratu, jeśli nie pozbawisz jej ramion.  
Poczucie niepewności zniknęło zupełnie i zostało zastąpione przez groźną, wzrastającą w nim wściekłość.

Gwałtownie odtrącił od siebie starszego chłopca.

- Och, więc powinienem poddać się tak jak ty? - warknął. - Stać się tym, kim chcą, żebym był, Czarnym Panem i kryminalistą? Tego chcesz? NIE. Nie będę takim hipokrytą! Mówisz, że nie powinniśmy się zmieniać dla innych ludzi, ale dokładnie tego chcesz i oczekujesz! Żywisz nadzieję, że się zmienię, by zrobić im na złość i cię zadowolić! Ale to się _**nie wydarzy! **_Jestem sobą, nigdy nie będę nikim innym i nigdy nawet nie chciałem być!  
Wstrzymał słowa, oddychając ciężko i zamierając. Zastanawiał się, jaką dostanie za to karę... czy Riddle go zabije?

Chrzanić to wszystko.

Nie chciał się przekonać. Wybiegł z gabinetu z opuszczoną głową, ignorując wołający za nim głos.

Przecież nie będzie czekał na karę jak jakieś niegrzeczne dziecko!

* * *

Tom Riddle zmrużył oczy, kiedy chłopiec zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Był zbity z tropu.

To... nie poszło według planu. Zapowiadało się dobrze, rozpacz na twarzy dzieciaka podczas czytania gazety była perfekcyjna, ale... ta końcówka... nie spodziewał się tego.

Jego manipulacje nie zadziałały prawidłowo. Zamrugał. Właśnie został nieświadomie zwiedziony przez _dwunastolatka. _Jego aura niebezpiecznie rozbłysła.

Harry... cóż, miał rację.

Tom _rzeczywiście _go nie docenił i wyrobił sobie o nim zdanie na podstawie słów Ginny. Spodziewał się dzikiego Gryfona, naiwnego i niewinnego bohatera, którego należało zszargać... ale Harry wcale taki nie był.

Kryło się za nim coś więcej. Młodzieniec był znacznie bardziej do niego podobny, niż wstępnie zakładał, choć i tak wiele ich różniło.

Nie mógł zwyczajnie pociągać za sznurki i mieć chłopca, który tańczy, jak mu zagra. Nie mógł też go ignorować, był... zbyt silny. Dziwnie było mu to przyznać.

To był absurd, przecież dziecko nie mogło być dla niego wyzwaniem, a jednak...

Ponownie spojrzał w stronę drzwi.

Wcześniej wierzył, że chłopiec nie był szczególnie inteligentny, nawet jeśli był całkiem sprytny, niezupełnie głupi i bardziej zaradny od większości dorosłych.

Miał przeciętne oceny w porównaniu do geniuszu Toma. Tak łatwo dał się wtedy nabrać na to wspomnienie, które mu pokazał i Ślizgon stwierdził, że chłopiec był zbyt łatwowierny... ale nie był głupi.

Harry wierzył w dobro ludzkości, ale z jakiegoś powodu zauważał i rozumiał jej wady.

Był niewinny... ale cyniczny.

Paradoks.

To było zaskakujące.

Sytuacja wyglądała znacznie lepiej, niż myślał, a także znacznie zabawniej. Harry był znacznie wartościowszy, niż początkowo zakładał.

Oczywiście dostrzegł, że chłopiec był czymś więcej aniżeli tym, co widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Był to jeden z powodów, dla których zabrał ze sobą młodego "bohatera", lecz nie spodziewał się, że aż tak wiele pozostanie w nim do odkrycia.

Harry był jak ocean. Jego osoba przypominała fale na wodzie – burzliwe, spokojne, wiecznie nieokiełznane – pod którymi kryła się głębia. Jeśli udało się już do niej dotrzeć, można było odkryć skarb... pod pozornym dnem, w piasku. Warstwy sekretów oraz tajemnic nakładały się na siebie, a wszystko to było ukryte w skromnym, nieposłusznym prawie trzynastolatku.

Uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta.

Po prostu musiał go mieć.


	7. Rozdział 7

_Tak jak wspominałam, dodaję rozdział w sobotę - i chciałabym przy okazji ogłosić, że kolejny rozdział też zostanie dodany w weekend, a nie w środę, jak to było do tej pory. __Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza Wam to. :)  
Bardzo lubię dzisiejszy rozdział, więc mam nadzieję, że Wam też przypadnie do gustu. Miłego czytania!_

Betowała **Panna Mi**.

* * *

Tom znalazł go siedzącego w swoim pokoju, ściśniętego na parapecie, obserwującego wolność przez uwierające go bariery.  
Była tak blisko, tak dokuczliwie blisko, a jednak nie mógł jej sięgnąć, bo droga do jedynego miejsca, w którym chciał się teraz znajdować, była zablokowana. Zamiast tego utknął w tym okropnym domu, w tej okropnej sytuacji z Tomem na-drugie-imię-mam-manipulacyjny-dupek Riddle'em.

Porządnie wkurzony, nie obrócił się, wiedząc, że – przynajmniej w tej kwestii – miał zupełną rację. Poczuł na sobie ciężkie spojrzenie chłopca, który przyglądał mu się uważnie, ale nawet nie drgnął.

Riddle oceniał ludzi w taki sposób, że zaczynali czuć się niezręcznie i mieli wrażenie, iż wszystko, co zrobili w życiu źle, wszystko, czego żałują i wszystko, co ukryli przed innymi zostało nagle wyciągnięte na wierzch, by ich za to osądzić. On jednak powoli już się do tego przyzwyczajał. Te oczy zawsze będą jak lasery, reagowanie na nie niczego nie zmieni. W dodatku nie miał zamiaru odzywać się pierwszy.

- Idziesz? - zapytał w końcu chłopak.

Zwróciło to jego uwagę mimo wcześniejszego postanowienia o ignorowaniu Ślizgona. Choć nie obrócił się w stronę chłopca, odpowiedź szybko i nieposłusznie wymsknęła się mu z ust:

- Idę dokąd?

- Do ogrodu – odparł Tom. - Powiedziałeś, że chcesz go zobaczyć.

Te słowa przyciągnęły jego wzrok i Ślizgon uniósł brwi.

- Powiedziałeś, że nie mogę wyjść na zewnątrz – odrzekł. - Gdzie jest haczyk?

- Musisz mieć zawiązane oczy.

Harry zamrugał.

- ... Serio?

- Na przywileje trzeba sobie zasłużyć, Harry, a ja ci nie ufam.

Więc Riddle nie chciał dać mu żadnych wskazówek dotyczących ich obecnego miejsca pobytu czy sposobu, w jaki można wyjść do ogrodu, a zarazem ogólnie poza posesję.

Zagryzł wargę, niezdecydowany, a jego żołądek ścisnął się na myśl o byciu ślepym jak w ciemnościach horkruksa. Jego serce biło szaleńczo.

Z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczynał bać się utraty zmysłów. Oby tylko kiedyś nie ogłuchł albo coś, broń Panie Boże! Choć wciąż przynajmniej miałby pozostałe zmysły... Głośno przełknął ślinę.

Naprawdę nie miał ochoty o to pytać, ale musiał. Tak _bardzo_ chciał wyjść na zewnątrz i Ślizgon dobrze o tym wiedział! Tom zdawał sobie sprawę, że właściwie nie mógł odmówić, nie kiedy świat poza domem był taki kuszący.

- Czy ta opaska będzie przepuszczała światło?

Spojrzenie Toma wyostrzyło się i, przekrzywiając głowę, starszy chłopiec kompletnie zamarł.

Harry również zastygł w bezruchu, obserwując swojego towarzysza i modląc się, by nie wiedział, czemu tak właściwie Gryfon musiał zadać to pytanie, choć pewnie i tak miał pełną tego świadomość. Jeśli ktokolwiek był w stanie zrozumieć jego lęk, był to, o dziwo, Tom.

- Oczywiście – powiedział cicho chłopak. - Chciałbyś... żeby było tu więcej światła?

Poczuł się trochę dziwnie. Fakt, że starszy chłopiec naprawdę zaczął to rozważać, gdy Harry poruszył temat, był... dezorientujący. Z jednej strony Riddle z pewnością miał zamiar przestrzegać tej całej zasady o zdobywaniu praw i przywilejów poprzez dobre zachowanie, ale z drugiej... w tym przypadku Tom był, no cóż, pieczołowity.  
Było oczywistym dla Harry'ego, że Ślizgon - jeśli przyłożył się do tego - był bardzo dobry w wychodzeniu naprzeciw wszelkim jego potrzebom i zachciankom, jakkolwiek dziwne, straszne czy miłe to się wydawało.

Podejrzewał, że były to naturalne konsekwencje dokładnego przyglądania się jego osobie i ostrożne manipulacje.

- Jest w porządku – powiedział sztywno Harry. Troskliwy bądź nie, za jego nagły lęk przed zanikiem zmysłów na pewno należało winić Riddle'a. Starszy chłopiec kiwnął raz głową i wyczarował bardzo lekki, jedwabny kawałek materiału. Nie dało się wyraźnie przez niego widzieć, ale nie odcinał dostępu do światła, co by go przytłaczało.

Wtedy, bez zbędnych słów, Riddle wykonał gest nakazujący mu się zbliżyć.

Tym razem to Harry podchodził do Ślizgona, a nie na odwrót. Była to miła odmiana, choć tylko pozorna. Gdyby się opierał, a Riddle'owi rzeczywiście by zależało, Ślizgon po prostu siłą przeciągnąłby go do siebie.

To była zwyczajna uprzejmość lub test, nic więcej.

Napięty, gorączkowo zaciskając pięści, pozwolił, by materiał opadł mu na oczy. Musiał oprzeć się pokusie zerwania opaski i, co dziwne, powstrzymał go przed tym tylko delikatny dotyk Riddle'a na jego ramieniu. Ponownie przypomniał mu, że nie był sam w mrokach.

Jak już wcześniej powiedział, Tom Riddle był uosobieniem ciemności, a więc nikt nigdy nie zostanie w niej sam. Nie był jednak pewien, na ile było to pocieszające.

Uchwyt stał się mocniejszy i starszy chłopiec zaczął go prowadzić, wychodząc z jego pokoju... kurczę, kiedy zaczął dodawać zaimek "jego", gdy odnosił się do obiektów w tym domu? Jak to się w ogóle stało? I dlaczego tak szybko?

Podejrzewał, że to jakaś forma ochrony i radzenia sobie z sytuacją.

Ciężko było prowadzić życie, które z dnia na dzień mogło się zmienić, pozbawione możliwości zapuszczenia korzeni. Szczególnie, jeśli miało się do czynienia z nieprzewidywalnym i prawdopodobnie psychicznie oraz emocjonalnie niestabilnym porywaczem. Tom był tak rozchwiany, niespójny i zmienny, iż Harry w naturalny sposób szukał stabilności i ochrony gdzie indziej. Tom się zmieniał, otoczenie nie. Zaczynał jednocześnie przeklinać i doceniać tę niejednoznaczność.

Można powiedzieć, że byli swoimi przeciwieństwami. Byłby znacznie bardziej zmęczony przebywaniem w tym domu, gdyby Riddle nie był taki żróżnicowany oraz, no cóż, interesujący w niepokojący, mroczny i niebezpieczny sposób. Mógłby być bardziej przerażony i nerwowy – a i tak był już wystarczająco – jeśli nie znalazłby żadnej stałości i przewidywalności. Sam nie wiedział.

Cała ta sytuacja przyprawiała go o ból głowy i zaniepokojenie.

Gdy znaleźli się na półpiętrze, Riddle, silnie naciskając na jego ramię, nakazał mu wykonać obrót.

- ... Serio? - zapytał ponownie Harry. - Nie bawimy się w ciuciubabkę. Zresztą, jesteś na to za stary.

- Jestem przekonany, że spróbujesz odgadnąć swoje położenie i zrobisz wszystko, by zakończyć tę zabawę i osiągnąć swój cel – wolność, w tym wypadku – oznajmił Tom, nie wahając się z odpowiedzią.

Tym razem starszy chłopiec po prostu zakręcił Gryfonem dookoła siebie, mocno wbijając mu palce w ramiona. Harry czuł się kompletnie idiotycznie i byłby z pewnością zażenowany, gdyby nie miał pełnej świadomości tego, jak jednocześnie czuje się bezbronny z powodu wiedzy, że jego przeciwnik jest zdecydowanie bardziej złowieszczy niż jakiś siedmiolatek na placu zabaw.  
A potem, w następnej sekundzie, jego stopy straciły kontakt z podłogą. Zaczął się szarpać.

- Cholera, Riddle! Co ty, kurde, takiego...

- Jeśli będziesz szedł na własnych nogach, będziesz lepiej wiedział, co omijasz i co cię otacza – wytłumaczył oczywistym tonem Ślizgon. Harry zauważył, że chłopak przynajmniej choć raz wysilił się i wytłumaczył swoje rozumowanie, zamiast iść z nim dalej bez słowa.

Zmarszczył brwi.

Zmysły.

Znów wszystko sprowadzało się do zmysłów. Jeśli coś zaczynało być z nimi powiązane, osobowość Toma się zmieniała. Był ostrożniejszy, lecz w pewien sposób bardziej wyrozumiały. Ale to nie miało znaczenia.

- Odstaw mnie na ziemię – rozkazał, rumieniąc się. - Nie możesz mnie nieść!

- Mój dom, moje zasady. Chcesz wyjść na zewnątrz czy nie? Jeśli boisz się o swoją męską dumę dwunastolatka, nie przejmuj się, nikogo innego tutaj nie ma.

A więc izolacja? Dom był gdzieś z dala od ludzi? Czy może to tylko zagranie, próba zbycia bądź kłamstwo? Harry zauważył, że starszy chłopiec się zawahał, ale zostawił to sobie na później do przemyślenia. Dyskretnie sięgając palcami, muskał otaczające go przedmioty, by złagodzić ogarniające go nagłe przerażenie, a także z całych sił próbować domyślić się, gdzie aktualnie są.

- Zabierz te ręce – poinstruował Tom, lecz był bardziej rozbawiony niż rozłoszczony. - Jeśli nie masz gdzie ich podziać, trzymaj się mnie, bo inaczej wrzucę cię między kolce.

Szybko przeanalizował prawdopodobieństwo i uznał, że Riddle rzeczywiście mógłby to zrobić. Zestawił to z korzyściami wynikającymi z próby odgadnięcia ich obecnego położenia. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Tom i tak udaremni jego wysiłki, jeśli sam nie zabierze tych rąk, więc owinął je wokół ramion chłopaka, mając wrażenie, że to zupełny absurd.

To było takie... żenujące. Riddle go _niósł... _i, och, prawdopodobnie wcześniej też to zrobił, kiedy musieli na samym początku dostać się do tego domu.

Zastanawiał się, czemu Tom zwyczajnie nie pozbawił go na ten krótki czas przytomności, zanim uświadomił sobie, że starszemu chłopcu nie sprawiało to żadnej rożnicy, skoro po prostu chodziło o miejsce, do którego zmierzali, a zmieniłoby to tylko poczucie komfortu Harry'ego.

Natychmiast poczuł słońce i rozszerzył oczy. Po krótkiej chwili instynktownie wystrzelił nogami do przodu, próbując zachować równowagę, gdy Riddle puścił go gwałtownie... choć nie między kolce. Wylądował zgrabnie, przeplatając palce z trawą.

- Baw się dobrze – powiedział leniwie Tom.

Harry powoli przysiadł na ziemi i odchylił głowę do tyłu, rozkoszując się promieniami słońca na swojej skórze, czując szumiący wiatr, który muskał go po twarzy i mierzwił jego włosy. Zapachami roznoszącymi się na świeżym powietrzu. Ziemia. Kwiaty. Świergotanie ptaków.

Działając impulsywnie, zwrócił głowę w kierunku, gdzie mógł wyczuć Toma. Jak na razie jego zły humor poprawił się odrobinę.

Uznał, że takie właśnie prawdopodobnie Riddle krył za tym intencje, ale, póki co, nie obchodziło go to. Przynajmniej ten jeden raz ich cele zbiegły się ze sobą i odnosił z tego korzyści. Mógł dąsać się potem, jeśli będzie chciał. Poza tym fakt, że Riddle był hipokrytą i debilem nie znaczył, że nie miał cieszyć się przebywaniem na zewnątrz.

- Opisz go dla mnie – poprosił... poinstruował.

- Słucham? - Riddle brzmiał na zszokowanego.

- Ogród. Opisz go. Nie dalsze otoczenie czy coś... próbuję stworzyć w myślach jego obraz. Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie ciebie mającego ogród. Są tu jakieś krwiożercze rośliny, na które powinienem uważać?

- Oczekujesz ode mnie, że będę znał nazwy roślin? - zapytał Riddle. Harry wbrew sobie uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

To przez słońce. Sprawiało, że wszystko było łatwiejsze do zniesienia, choć, jeśli przemyśleć to dokładniej, i tak dalej było nieznośne.

- Cóż, przecież prowadzisz pamiętnik.

- To dziennik.

- Pamiętnik.

- Niech ci będzie, Potter. Mam wystarczająco wiary w siebie, by się z tobą o to nie sprzeczać, nie zniżę się do twojego poziomu dwulatka.

Uśmiech Harry'ego rozszerzył się i chłopiec zaczął ostrożnie poruszać się dookoła, całkiem szczęśliwy oraz trochę zdziwiony, że Riddle nie wisiał mu nad ramionami. Podejrzewał, że Ślizgon nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Miał opaskę na oczach i nie znał jeszcze otoczenia.

Ale je pozna.

Zdobędzie zaufanie Toma i dowie się, jak się stąd wydostać. Nawet, jeśli będzie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi... a to znaczyło, że musiał zachowywać się co najmniej grzecznie, prawda? Przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy Riddle nie był totalnym dupkiem.

- Ogródek warzywny po twojej prawej – rozniósł się po chwili głos chłopca i Harry chwilowo zdumiał się, że Ślizgon mimo wszystko obdarzył go opisem. - Po twojej lewej mieczyki... marchew... lwie paszcze... bez... lilie.

-Ty _naprawdę _znasz się na swoich kwiatach – wymruczał z rozbawieniem Harry, ale bez drwiny. Też nauczył się rozpoznawać je wszystkie, pracując w ogrodzie cioci Petunii, więc nie powinien tego komentować.

- Wiedza z drugiej ręki – odpowiedział Riddle. - Sądzę również, że mają jakieś zastosowanie.

- No tak, wyobrażam sobie, że jest ci łatwiej, jeśli nie musisz próbować zrywać trujących roślin albo czegoś – powiedział Harry, dochodząc do wniosku, że mówiąc o wiedzy z drugiej ręki miał na myśli trucizny i tak ogólnie naukę o naturze, która była związana z kwiatami. - Masz pamięć fotograficzną czy coś w tym stylu? - zapytał z ciekawości.

- Coś w tym stylu – odparł Tom. Harry mrugnął, zamierając, znowu przypominając sobie, że niczego tak naprawdę nie wie o starszym chłopcu.

Prawopodobnie próba bliższego poznania Ślizgona nie była dobrym pomysłem, było to zbyt niebezpieczne, w dodatku nie pozostanie tutaj na długo... ale cóż, był zaintrygowany.

Tom był inny niż każdy, kogo kiedykolwiek spotkał i to nie było tak, że miał tu jakąś inną osobę, z którą mógłby porozmawiać. Zaczął wyrywać palcami trawę i kopał w zimnej glebie, wciąż trochę przytłoczony przez opaskę na oczach, chociaż wpadało przez nią światło.

Nie był w zupełnych ciemnościach i czuł się przez to jakoś spokojniejszy.

Kontynuował zapoznawanie się z otoczeniem, uważając, by nie nadepnąć na żadną z roślin. Przecież to nie ich wina, że był więźniem. Nie przepadał jako tako za roślinami, zielarstwo nigdy nie będzie jego ulubionym przedmiotem jak w przypadku Neville'a, ale lubił przebywać na zewnątrz. Ale to też nie tak, że miał coś przeciwko roślinom... nieważne.

Czas mijał leniwie.

* * *

Tom obserwował chłopca siedzącego na trawie i bawiącego się zielonymi źdbłami. Wpadł w zaskakująco dobry humor, choć częściowo przez cały czas skupiał swoją uwagę na Harrym.

Znaczne oddalenie się przez dzieciaka mogło być niebezpieczne, a z pewnością nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu uciec. Jednak widok Harry'ego zadowolonego po raz pierwszy od czasu, kiedy się tu znaleźli, dawał satysfakcję.

Nie miał zamiaru robić wszystkiego, co w jego mocy, by chłopiec był szczęśliwy, to byłby absurd, ale skoro nie pałał do niego nienawiścią, nie musiał się również starać, by uczynić jego życie nieznośnym.

Poza tym, musiał nakłonić Gryfona, by przyzwyczaił się do niego, zaakceptował go i całą tę sytuację oraz, ostatecznie, zaczął się o niego troszczyć.

Jeśli Harry'emu będzie na nim zależeć, wtedy chłopiec naprawdę ugrzęźnie. Ludzie mogli być więzieniem równie dobrze jak miejsca.

Opowiedział chłopcu o łagodniejszych roślinach w ogrodzie, nie skupiając się na tych bardziej... niebezpiecznych gatunkach. Nie mógł przecież ujawnić wszystkich swoich zabezpieczeń, prawda?

W rogu, przy ścianie, rosły diabelskie sidła – specjalna odmiana, która mogła więzić i dusić kogoś na jego rozkaz – a za jabłonią kryła się jadowita tentakula.

Liście alihosty, które powodowały histerię, ukrywały się wśród warzyw razem z wilczymi jagodami i wieloma innymi śmiertelnymi bądź magicznymi roślinami (powstrzymywanymi przed możliwością skażenia czegokolwiek).

Przygotował to miejsce tuż przed stworzeniem horkruksa jako bezpieczny dom na wszelki wypadek. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że zostanie użyty w taki sposób, miał być jego ustronnym schronieniem, kiedy już nieuchronnie przejmie kontrolę nad państwem i zabezpieczy swoją moc oraz panowanie.

Och, cóż. To nie tak, że nie umiał się przystosować.

Ten dom nigdy nie zostanie odnaleziony, włożył w to wiele wysiłku. Wystarczyło tylko wzmocnić zabezpieczenia, gdy przybył tu po raz drugi. Niedaleko było mugolskie miasteczko, do którego mógł przejść się po zaopatrzenie, a bariery nałożone na dom były związane wyłącznie z nim.

Większość otaczającej go magii opierała się na wężomowie, bo w tamtym czasie sądził, że był jedyną osobą z tym darem. Dlatego właśnie musiał być tak ostrożny z Harrym i nie mógł pozwolić mu na pełną swobodę.

Jeżeli istniała jakaś inna osoba, która czułaby się tu wygodnie, mógł być to tylko jego dziwny, młody więzień.

- Tom? - zaczął chłopiec i Ślizgon cicho zauważył zmianę użytego imienia, co wskazywało na to, że Harry przestał być na niego zły. Chłopiec miał tendencje do nazywania go Tomem, jeśli był do niego przychylnie nastawiony, bądź Riddle'em, gdy złościł się lub postrzegał go w negatywnym świetle.

- Harry? - powiedział, nie chcąc odwodzić chłopca od rozmowy czy próby zbliżenia się do niego.

- Co zrobiłem?

- Co zrobiłeś?

- Zmieniłeś zdanie o wychodzeniu na zewnątrz – odrzekł Harry.

Ach, to. Prawie się uśmiechnął. Chłopiec pytał, co zrobił dobrze – nie miał żadnej chęci sprawiać mu przyjemności, Tom był tego pewny, ale próbował zaadaptować się do sytuacji i zaczynał sobie uświadamiać, co musiał zrobić, by dostać to, czego chciał.

Harry byłby dobrym Ślizgonem.

Tom zawsze podziwiał zaradność u swoich wrogów, chyba nawet bardziej niż u swoich popleczników. Zastanawiał się przez moment, jakie dobrać słowa.

- Inteligencja – powiedział w końcu. - Zwróciłeś słuszną uwagę.

Czuł pełne zaskoczenie bijące od chłopca, który ucichł, popadając w zamyślenie i marszcząc brwi.

Przez kilka sekund Tom zapragnął ściągnąć opaskę z oczu Gryfona, by móc zobaczyć myśli tańczące w zieleni śmiertelnego zaklęcia, ale odrzucił ten śmieszny pomysł.

- Czy to znaczy, że przyznajesz mi rację? - spróbował chłopiec.

- Nie – oświadczył. - To znaczy, że zwróciłeś słuszną uwagę i szanuję twoją opinię.

Harry wydawał się być zaszokowany tym stwierdzeniem i Tom zaczął zastanawiać się, ile razy choćby wysłuchano próśb i pomysłów tego dziecka... mógł to wykorzystać, jednocześnie doskonaląc w nim pewne cechy oraz tłamsząc inne. W każdym razie, eksperymenty nie przyniosą żadnej szkody.

Chłopiec prawdopodobnie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że dorośli lekceważyli go i jego myśli. Wystarczyło tylko go wysłuchać i zaoferować mu to, czego chciał.

Akceptację. Znów chodziło o akceptację, jego młody nemezis zwyczajnie jej pragnął. Tom mógł to... zrozumieć.

Nagle, nie mogąc nic temu zaradzić, sam zaczął zastanawiać się nad przyczynami, które stały za porwaniem przez niego tego Gryfona; zirytowało to Dumbledore'a, pozwoliło na zaspokojenie jego ciekawości i zbadanie, co go tak przyciągało do dzieciaka, dało mu okazję do przekształcenia bohatera w wojownika Ciemności... i, cóż... od dawna był sam.

Harry też.

Był kimś, z kim mógł porozmawiać, poigrać, nawet jeśli był tylko dwunastolatkiem, któremu daleko było do jego własnych możliwości intelektualnych. To było i tak zdecydowanie lepsze niż to, co miał do tej pory – czyli nic.

Zacisnął szczękę. Nie czuł się samotny, nie był z natury osobą towarzyską i nie potrzebował kompanów, ale Harry, który reagował w odpowiedzi na jego poczynania, przypominał mu o życiu poza kartkami tego zapomnianego przez Boga i ludzi dziennika.

Potrząsnął głową i znów zapadła cisza. Wiatr i dźwięki lata przywróciły jego burzliwe myśli z powrotem do porządku i pozornego spokoju. Harry też się zadumał.

Kiedy skończy się lato, zacznie aktywnie i na nowo dążyć do zrealizowania swoich planów. Ujawni się swoim poplecznikom, ale do tego czasu skoncentruje się na ugruntowaniu swoich relacji z Harrym.

Nie wyrządzi mu to żadnej szkody, a z tego, co czytał, chłopiec wydawał się być kimś ważnym dla Światła. Naprawdę, czy ten starzec myślał, że może wymachiwać mu sobie tuż przed nosem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i spodziewać się, że Tom go nie przechwyci? Dumbledore'a zaczynała dopadać starość.

Znajdzie też odpowiedzi. To było najważniejsze i najistotniejsze założenie tego planu, prawda? Poszukiwanie odpowiedzi.

Chociaż... chłopiec zaczynał zbliżać się niebezpiecznie blisko diabelskich sideł, co mogło przeszkodzić mu w uzyskaniu tych odpowiedzi.

- Harry – zawołał ostrzegawczo. - Nie idź dalej.

- Czemu? - zapytał Gryfon. - Naprawdę masz tam jakieś krwiożercze rośliny?

Nie zatrzymał się. Tom zmrużył oczy, wiedząc, że to czysty bunt... i może naciskanie na bariery, próba określenia, gdzie dokładnie stali w ich relacji, jak daleko Tom pozwoli mu się posunąć.

Jak dziecko.

Po chwili przyjął zrelaksowaną postawę, choć wciąż czuł lekką irytację w związku z takim bezczelnym wyzwaniem. Koniec końców, choć ujawni jedno ze swoich zabezpieczeń, o diabelskich sidłach i tak uczono na pierwszym roku, więc jeśli chłopiec nie umiał się z nimi obchodzić, był zbyt głupi, by żyć... Poza tym, nauczy się ostrożniej podchodzić do słów Toma i nie będzie przy tym narażony na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, jako że Ślizgon mógł kierować rośliną i sprawić, by nie udusiła chłopca, jeśli Harry nie będzie wiedział, z czym się zmaga.

Jakże typowe. Był to przejaw oczywistych ciągotek i tendecji chłopca do ślepej i nierozważnej pogoni za niebezpieczeństwem, choć w tym przypadku to dość dosłowne wyrażenie.

Gryfon robi to na własną odpowiedzialność.

Przemierzywszy cicho trawnik, przystanął, gotów zainterweniować w razie potrzeby. Jedno z pnączy owinęło się wokół pasa Harry'ego, targając nim, zakrywając go całego i chwytając za gardło, ręce i nogi. Harry wydał pełen przerażenia dźwięk, a Tom zaśmiał się delikatnie.

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie szedł dalej – powiedział lekko. Chłopiec natychmiast zaczął się wyrywać, próbując się uwolnić i Ślizgon posłał odrobinę magii, by nie pozwolić, aby roślina złamała kark Gryfona w odpowiedzi na jego brutalną walkę.

- Co to jest? - zaskomlał Harry. - Do jasnej cholery, ty nawet nie umiesz prawidłowo prowadzić ogródka!

- Język – zacmokał, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Harry warknął na niego.

- Co to jest? - Chłopiec ponownie zażądał odpowiedzi, tym razem bardziej przestraszony. - Nic nie widzę...

- Diabelskie sidła.

Gryfon od razu znieruchomiał. Dobrze. Wiedział, co to jest.

- Mechanizm obronny? - zapytał Harry. - Nie najlepszy, skoro jedyne, co trzeba zrobić, by móc się uwolnić, to wzniecić ognień.

- Nie bądź śmieszny, to tylko jedna z niezliczonych przeszkód, które służą obezwładnianiu intruzów i upartych, dwunastoletnich uciekinierów. Poza tym... - Uśmiechnął się mrocznie i znów wysłał trochę magii w kierunku pnączy, poluźniając je. Harry zamarł, kiedy jego głowa została boleśnie i gwałtownie odciągnięta do tyłu. Zaczął się dusić. - Kontroluję ten okaz.

- Nie przesadzasz trochę? - wykrztusił z siebie chłopiec. Prychnął, posyłając ostatnią iskrę magii oraz obserwując, jak pnącza cofają się i odstawiają dziecko na miejsce.

- To ty panikowałeś... _Co to jest? Co to jest? _Miałeś tak piskliwy głosik, że myślałem, iż zmieniłeś płeć.

Harry, niewątpliwie podążając za jego aurą, aby móc go namierzyć, gapił się na niego.

- Jesteś okropny!

Co zaskakujące, Tom po prostu wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.


	8. Rozdział 8

_W dzisiejszym rozdziale zostaje wprowadzony nowy wątek - będzie to miła odskocznia dla osób, które __są zmęczone powolnym tempem opowiadania.  
_

Betowała, jak zwykle, **Panna Mi**. :)  
**wężomowa**

* * *

Syriusz Black trzęsącymi się rękoma opuścił gazetę. Nieprzyjemny wiatr, wiejący wokół wyspy, wywoływał u niego drgawki.

Nie było drugiego takiego miejsca, którego nienawidził tak bardzo jak Azkabanu. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że wyląduje w więzieniu. Owszem, wraz z J-Jamesem przekraczali czasem pewne granice, wprawiając Remusa w przerażenie, ale to nigdy nie było nic takiego, za co mogli trafić do pudła.

To był jakiś żart.

Za ich złotych dni wszystko było znacznie lepsze.

On, James, Remus i... nie. Nawet nie chciał _myśleć _o tym obślizgłym, zepsutym szczurze, którego kiedyś nazywał przyjacielem.

_Przyjaciel._

Byli przyjaciółmi, jak ten drań mógł ich wszystkich aż do tego stopnia zdradzić? Byli jak bracia. Zacisnął zabrudzone, zbielałe na kostkach pięści. Słodka Lily i James... jak bardzo ich zawiódł, och, jak bardzo ich zawiódł. Harry, biedny Harry, widział go tylko jako dziecko, a teraz... jego twarde spojrzenie ponownie opadło na gazetę.

Ciężko było myśleć we mgle tworzonej przez dementorów. Szary odór niedoli, każdego popełnionego przez niego błędu, żalu oraz najgorszych wspomnień pochłaniał go i drażnił niczym trucizna.

Tak łatwo było zatracić się w czarnych chmurach rozpaczy, obojętniejąc na cały świat, czy też w elektrycznej luminescencji szaleństwa – wszystko było lepsze niż to miejsce! Jego jedyną pociechą była świadomość własnej niewinności i fakt, że prawdopodobnie Harry, gdzieś tam, prowadził całkiem niezłe życie.

Złość rozpaliła się w nim dzikim ogniem.

Wyglądało na to, że wcale tak nie było.

Jego chrześniak z pewnością nie był dziedzicem Slytherina! To niemożliwe, Lily i James nie mogli stworzyć takiego potwora, takiego mordercy. To było po prostu wykluczone. A nawet, jeśli był tym dziedzicem, wciąż był jego synem chrzestnym.

Była to jedyna rzecz, która mogła tak gwałtownie zmusić go do wyjścia z mroku beznadziei, do zebrania się w sobie. Musiał się stąd wydostać. Harry był w tarapatach. Jego chłopiec miał kłopoty.

Nie mógł uratować Jamesa, nie mógł uratować również Lily. Remus pewnie myślał, że ich zdradził, co łamało mu serce, ale... ale być może mógł uratować Harry'ego.

Harry.

Musiał uratować Harry'ego.

Ta myśl pozwoliła mu wyrwać się z bagna apatii – oderwać się od krzyków wszystkich, o których się troszczył, od gorzkiego rozczarowania jego rodziny, od śmierci jego małego braciszka i od _wszystkiego_ – więc podniósł się chwiejnie z podłogi, pozostawiając za sobą katatonię* i depresję.

Był słaby, schorowany oraz wykończony.

Nadeszli dementorzy, a znajdująca się kilka cel dalej Bellatriks wrzasnęła i zaczęła się śmiać. Wiatr niósł ze sobą jej szaleństwo. Był złamanym mężczyzną, uwięzionym mężczyzną, zakutym w łańcuchy za coś, czego nigdy nie zrobił.

Syriusz Black był już niczym, spustoszałą skorupą i duchem nękanym przez wspomnienia swojego życia.

Zamiast tego stał się więc Łapą.

I szedł po Harry'ego.

* * *

- Opowiedz mi o sobie.

Harry spojrzał znad książki – o barierach (choć zamienił okładki tak, by wyglądało, jakby czytał najjaśniejszą książkę, jaką mógł znaleźć w mrocznej, a czasem makabrycznej bibliotece Toma) – i zobaczył wspomnianego Ślizgona, stojącego w drzwiach jego pokoju. _Tego _pokoju.

- Co?

- Opowiedz mi o sobie – powtórzył leniwie Tom, mierząc go niezgłębionym spojrzeniem, w którym dostrzec można było wyzwanie. - Powiedziałeś, że cię nie znam, iż moja ocena twojego charakteru oparta jest na wyobrażeniach i słowach panny Weasley, więc powiedz mi, czym i kim jesteś.

Harry zamrugał, odrobinę zaskoczony. Nikogo wcześniej to nie obchodziło i wątpił, żeby w przypadku Riddle'a było inaczej, ale...

- Co będę z tego miał? - zapytał ostrożnie.

- To zależy. Jak myślisz, ile są warte twoje myśli i historia? - odpowiedział Tom, szczerząc zęby.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, niepewny, czemu to pytanie wywołało u niego taki dyskomfort. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie chciał żądać zbyt małej zapłaty, ale jeśli wyznaczy zbyt wysoką cenę, poczuje się arogancki i bezczelny.

Jednak wtedy Tom z pewnością po prostu odrzuci jego ofertę?

- Dość sporo, to oczywiste – zaczął bezpiecznie, szukając wskazówek w celu udzielenia prawidłowej odpowiedzi, sprawdzając, na ile może sobie pozwolić. - Biorąc pod uwagę, że mnie porwałeś oraz wydajesz się być mną taki zainteresowany – zawahał się, zagryzając wargę – opowiem ci o sobie, jeśli w zamian ty zrobisz to samo, a także znowu pozwolisz mi wyjść na zewnątrz.

Tom nieznacznie uniósł brwi.

- To bez wątpienia znaczyłoby, że zyskujesz więcej. Czemu wierzysz, że na to przystanę, skoro zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

Harry w odpowiedzi uparcie wpatrywał się w Ślizgona.

- Syndrom sztokholmski – spróbował, niezaznajomiony jeszcze z brzmieniem tych słów. - Czy nie chodzi w nim o to, że muszę zacząć identyfikować się z oprawcą? Nie mogę tego zrobić, skoro nic o tobie nie wiem. Jeśli mi powiesz, odniesiesz z tego korzyści.

- Widzę, że trochę czytałeś – wymruczał Tom. - Nie jesteś aż takim analfabetą, za jakiego można by cię uważać po twoim wcześniejszym zachowaniu, jakże to miłe. Ale, cóż, obaj wiemy, że nie jesteś taki prosty i przeciętny, jak to udawałeś przed ogólną populacją Hogwartu.

Nie do końca wiedział, jak ma na to odpowiedzieć. Usta Toma znowu wykrzywiły się w krótkim uśmieszku, zanim przechylił głowę.

- W porządku – powiedział Ślizgon. - Ty zaczynasz.

Harry'emu zaschło w ustach. Nie był pewien, co powinien teraz powiedzieć. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiał siebie opisywać. Wszyscy po prostu zakładali, że go znają, więc nie było takiej potrzeby.

Nagle poczuł się zupełnie odsłonięty. Tom wszedł w głąb pokoju, siadając zgrabnie po drugiej stronie łóżka i obserwując go cierpliwie z błyskiem w oczach.

- Um, cóż, ja, ee... – Zmarszczył nos. - Jestem przeciętny. Dobry ze mnie szukający, tak mi się wydaje. Ludzie mi mówią, że jestem odważny, ale nie jestem pewien czy to prawda, czy nie. Po prostu robię to, co trzeba. Ee... nie jestem bohaterem. Jestem po prostu Harrym. Normalny. Taak.

To był żałosny opis. Poczuł na swoich policzkach palący rumieniec. Tom przez chwilę siedział w ciszy ze spojrzeniem skupionym na twarzy Harry'ego, aż w końcu odchylił się lekko, elegancko krzyżując ramiona.

- Chcesz wiedzieć, co myślę, Harry? - Tom nie czekał na odpowiedź, tylko od razu kontynuował: - Myślę, że nie wiesz, kim jesteś, a to, co o sobie wiesz, nie jest dla ciebie takie jasne.

- No dobrze, a co _ty _o mnie sądzisz? - zapytał Harry, nagle zaciekawiony, czując się niezręcznie. Co Riddle miał na myśli? Oczywiście, że wszystko o sobie wiedział, w końcu znał siebie najlepiej!

- A co będę z tego miał? - odparł Tom z jeszcze większym błyskiem w oczach. Harry zaczął nagle zastanawiać się, czy Ślizgon drwił sobie z jego własnych negocjacji. Zacisnął szczękę, potrząsając głową.

- Nieważne. Zapomnij, że pytałem. – Porzucił pomysł, zażenowany i zirytowany. - Nie zrealizowałeś jeszcze swojej części układu.

Tom znowu przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, zanim zaczął mówić:

- Jestem psychopatą, jestem potężny, mam wysoki poziom inteligencji i _zawsze,_ w taki czy inny sposób, osiągam to, czego chcę.

- Zapomniałeś wspomnieć o skromności – wymruczał Harry. - Psychopatą?

- Przejawiam skrajnie niski poziom empatii wobec innych ludzi oraz rzadko odczuwam skruchę i poczucie winy za moje poczynania – wyjaśnił beztrosko Tom.

- Innymi słowy, jesteś złym dupkiem – powiedział Harry. Ślizgon nie wyglądał na rozbawionego, a jego wzrok stał się zimny.

- Dobro i zło są tylko stereotypami stworzonymi przez społeczeństwo, byś zachowywał się tak, jak tego inni chcą, by mogli cię kontrolować. Człowiek stworzył moralność, aby powstrzymać wszystko, czego się boi – rzekł Tom. - Świat nie jest czarno-biały, Harry. Sądzenie, że tak jest, to obraza kolorów i zjawiskowości życia, a także jego subtelności.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie, jestem absolutnie pewien, że zamordowanie kogoś zawsze jest złe – odpowiedział, zaczynając czuć rozdrażnienie, którego nie umiał bliżej określić.

- Więc byłoby złym, gdybyś zabił cierpiącego przyjaciela, który poprosił cię o skrócenie mąk? - odpowiedział Tom. Harry gapił się na niego.

- No cóż, tak... nie... nie wiem! O morderstwie mówimy tylko wtedy, gdy ta osoba nie chce umierać, prawda?

- Więc zabijanie w obronie własnej jest złe? A co w przypadku wojny?

- To co innego! - odburknął Harry.

- Niby czemu? - odpowiedział Tom. - Wciąż popełniasz dokładnie ten sam czyn. Jeśli zabijanie jest obiektywnie i naprawdę złe, z pewnością dotyczy to każdej sytuacji, a nie tylko takiej, gdy nie odpowiada to społeczeństwu. Moralność jest subiektywna, wykreowana, tak samo jak pojęcia prawidłowości i nieprawidłowości, zła i dobra. Nie istnieje poza etykietami stworzonymi przez ludzi, by okazywać ich upodobania i nieupodobania. To wszystko, czym jest moralność: emocjonalną odpowiedzią na jakiś czyn. Jeśli coś ci się nie podoba, uznajesz to za niewłaściwe, a jeśli podoba, za właściwe. To samo tyczy się dobra i zła.

Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie. Kiedy ta rozmowa zamieniła się w wykład moralny?

- Czyli po prostu nie wierzysz w moralność czy coś w tym stylu? - zapytał, skonsternowany.

- Upraszczając sprawę, tak – odparł Tom. - Moralność istnieje tylko jako psychologiczna konstrukcja, ograniczenie, nie ma jej w świecie fizycznym.

- Ale jednak istnieje – naciskał, wiedząc, że ma częściowo rację.

- Niezbyt to warte uwagi – odrzekł Tom. - Moralność paraliżuje, tak samo jak troska. To słabości i skazy typowe dla normalnej cechy ludzi – bycia niedoskonałym. Bez nich bylibyśmy lepsi.

- Ale nie bylibyśmy ludźmi – powiedział Harry, zdezorientowany.

- Jakaż byłaby to wielka strata – oświadczył Tom, przeciągając sarkastycznie słowa. - Ludzie są żałosnymi stworzeniami.

- Sam jesteś człowiekiem – wytknął, zirytowany.

- To sporna kwestia – odpowiedział Tom i porzucił temat, przyglądając się mu bacznie z rosnącą i znajomą intensywnością. - **Ty jesteś godny uwagi.**

- Co miałeś na myśli, kiedy powiedziałeś, że to sporna kwestia? Chodzi o dziennik? - zapytał Harry. - Mówiłeś, że byłeś wspomnieniem uwięzionym w dzienniku przez pięćdziesiąt lat... Jak to się w ogóle stało? - Podszedł do tego zagadnienia ostrożniej niż do innych, uważając na szybkie zmiany osobowości i humorów Toma.

- Magia – odpowiedział sucho i z przestrogą w głosie jego towarzysz.

- Jaki rodzaj magii?

- _Czarna_ – oświadczył kpiąco Riddle. Tak, jego humor gwałtownie i zdecydowanie się zmienił.

- Jak na przykład jakaś klątwa? Ale... Voldemort wciąż żyje? Jest was dwóch... jakieś zaklęcie się nie udało czy coś?

- Mogę ci pokazać, jeśli jesteś taki ciekawy. – Riddle uśmiechnął się, a ton jego wypowiedzi był zbyt słodki.

Harry wycofał się, gdy palce Ślizgona powędrowały do różdżki znajdującej się w kieszeni jego szaty. Ugryzł się w język, nie będąc pewnym, czy podoba się mu kierunek, w którym to wszystko zmierza. Spuścił wzrok, patrząc na kołdrę.

- Biorąc pod uwagę, w co cię to wpakowało, wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robił – odpowiedział krótko i lekkomyślnie.

Palce Riddle'a opadły z różdżki i Tom zdawał się znowu ocknąć. Prawdopodobnie nie było to zdrowe, że zaczął mentalnie rozróżniać w dziedzicu Slytherina dwie różne osoby – Toma, gdy ten był nieco przyjazny i zachowywał się w sposób cywilizowany, aczkolwiek wciąż był mroczny, oraz Riddle'a, gdy postępował jak Czarny Pan i był nieźle wkurzony.

Właściwie, chłopak przyglądał mu się teraz z niezmiennym, prawie nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy. Harry z trudem powstrzymał się przed sprawdzeniem, czy nie ma czegoś na buzi i prawie się spłoszył, gdy Ślizgon nagle wyskoczył do przodu i złapał go za włosy, zmuszając do podniesienia głowy, by móc przyjrzeć się mu jeszcze uważniej.

To było bolesne i Gryfon się skrzywił, ale Tom zignorował jego reakcję, wyciągając drugą rękę i niemal przesuwając palcami po bliźnie na jego czole, choć ani razu jej nie dotknął.

- Nie... nie... ale... _Salazarze_.

W następnej sekundzie został strącony z łóżka i prawie by się przewrócił, jednak powstrzymał go przed tym mocny uścisk starszego chłopca, który przeniósł się z włosów na ramię. Został wyprowadzony z pokoju.

- Tom? - zapytał niepewnie. - Co się dzieje? Co zrobiłem? Tom?

Został zawzięcie zaciągnięty do gabinetu i popchnięty w stronę krzesła, a Riddle obrócił się w stronę obszernej biblioteczki, wyciągnął książkę i zaczął gorączkowo ją kartkować. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się taki zdezorientowany.

- Tom? - zapytał ponownie, prawie szeptem.

- Zaczekaj chwilkę, Potter... zaczekaj chwilkę – odpowiedział nieobecnym głosem Riddle, wertując tekst w bardzo szybkim tempie. Młodszy chłopiec wyciągnął szyję, by przeczytać tytuł.

_Sekrety najmroczniejszych sztuk_

Mocno zmarszczył brwi.

- Tom, o co chodzi?

Ślizgon ponownie odwrócił się w jego stronę i podszedł do niego, rzucając książkę na stół. Wyglądał jak opętaniec.

Harry cofnął się automatycznie, co spowodowało, że Riddle posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie.

- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy – oświadczył starszy chłopiec.

- Nie jestem tego taki pewien – warknął zestresowany Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Co takiego znalazł Riddle? Albo o czym myślał? - Co się dzieje? - ponownie zażądał odpowiedzi.

Tom spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i zdawał się dziwnie uspokoić.

- Twoja blizna... opowiedz mi o niej.

Tym razem nie była to prośba.

Harry odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie i skrzyżował ramiona.

- Co będę z tego miał, jeśli tak zrobię? - zapytał uparcie. Oczy Toma rozbłysły groźbą, ale nie obchodziło go to. Wyglądało na to, że miał coś, czego chciał Riddle, jakąś ważną informację.

- Nie utracisz swoich zmysłów – warknął zjadliwie Tom.

I wtedy Harry wrócił na ziemię. Jego taktyka prawdopodobnie zadziałałaby lepiej, gdyby nie był więźniem. Jednak, biorąc pod uwagę, że nim był, zostawszy porwanym i takie tam, nie widział powodu, by ułatwiać życie swojemu oprawcy. Nieszczęścia chodzą parami.

- Cóż, nie będę mógł powiedzieć ci tego, co wiem, jeśli odbierzesz mi zmysły, prawda? - odparł.

Tom zacisnął pięści i nie przestawał zbliżać się do niego wolnym krokiem. Harry musiał włożyć wiele wysiłku w to, by się nie cofnąć. Serce waliło mu mocno. Tom przykucnął obok niego, zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Jego twarz miała nietypowo łagodny wyraz, ale zdradzało go stalowe spojrzenie.

- Powiedz mi, _bohaterze_, albo pójdę zamordować jakichś ludzi, a ty będziesz miał na swoich rękach ich krew.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego, zszokowany i przerażony. Opuścił wzrok, wściekle zagryzając wargę, zaciskając własne pięści. Riddle był takim dupkiem. Dlaczego w ogóle sobie pomyślał, że Ślizgon może być znośny? Albo że uda mu się być grzecznym wystarczająco długo, by spróbować uzyskać jego zaufanie?

Tak bardzo, bardzo nienawidził starszego chłopca.

- Powstała, gdy odbiła się ode mnie klątwa zabijająca – powiedział cicho, nie chcąc patrzeć na Toma. - Nie wiem o niej zbyt wiele.

- Coś jeszcze? Zachowuje się jakoś szczególnie? - napierał jego towarzysz, mocno chwytając go za ramię. Harry nawet nie próbował strząsnąć z siebie ręki Ślizgona.

- Boli mnie, gdy przebywam blisko _niego. _Czemu pytasz?

Uścisk stał się delikatniejszy, ale Tom go nie puścił.

- Myślę, że możemy być sobie bliżsi, niż początkowo zakładałem, Harry.

* * *

_Katatonia - stan objawiający się bardzo niskim lub nadmiernym poziomem aktywności ruchowej._


	9. Rozdział 9

_Trochę późno dodaję ten rozdział - wybaczcie. :)  
**Gościu**, cóż... jak widać, nie zawsze będą to soboty. :) Ale bezpiecznie będzie mi powiedzieć, że powinnam wstawiać kolejne rozdziały w obrębie weekendów. Bardzo dziękuję__ za miłe słowa. :)_

Betowała wspaniała **Panna** **Mi**.

* * *

- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał chłopiec, a jego czoło zmarszczyło się delikatnie.

Myśli Toma pędziły jak szalone... Czy Harry był horkruksem? Będzie musiał przeprowadzić kilka testów, by się upewnić. To był absurd, coś niemożliwego... A jednak tak wiele to tłumaczyło; wężomowę, głębokie połączenie, które odczuwał między sobą a tym dziwnym dzieckiem.

Postarał się przybrać jak najłagodniejszy wyraz twarzy, ale zarazem był ostrożny, by nie wzbudzić tą kompletną zmianą osobowości podejrzeń Harry'ego. Chwycił chłopca za ramiona. Szybko znalazł słowa - dobierając je dla całkowicie niewinnych uszu Gryfona - którymi musiał ująć to, co pragnął powiedzieć. Mógł to wykorzystać. W życiu nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw ani nawet o tym nie śnił... ale dało się coś wymyślić.

Teraz nie miał już wątpliwości, nie mógł zabić chłopca.

- Myślę... - Pozwolił, aby biło od niego niepewnością i zdziwieniem, wiedząc, że prawdziwe uczucia zawsze będą silniejsze oraz że Harry, przynajmniej ten jeden raz, będzie mógł wyczuć od niego szczerość. - Myślę, że jesteś moją bratnią duszą.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez moment, ostrożnie i czujnie. W oczach chłopca dostrzec można było zmieszanie, szok i wiele innych emocji.

- Ale przecież obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami!

Tom przekrzywił głowę. Potrzebował chwili, by uświadomić sobie, o co chodziło Harry'emu.

- To niekoniecznie musi być coś romantycznego, jak myślą mugole – wyjaśnił. Wbrew sobie uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Harry wyglądał, jakby spadł mu kamień z serca, a Tom nie wiedział, czy właściwie powinien czuć się urażony, czy też nie. - To po prostu znaczy, że nasze dusze... pasują do siebie, są takie same.

To nie było nawet kłamstwo, a raczej tylko naiwne, uproszczone spojrzenie na zaistniałą sytuację. Harry zagryzł wargę, nagle wyglądając na młodszego, niż był w rzeczywistości. Jego oczy przypominały jaskrawe szmaragdy na tle blednącej skóry. Znów uderzyły go podobieństwa w ich wyglądzie.

- Więc, uch, jakie to ma znaczenie... dla mnie? - zapytał ostrożnie młodszy chłopiec.

- To znaczy – powiedział Tom, spotykając pewnie spojrzenie Harry'ego – że jesteś mój i zamierzam się tobą opiekować.  
Jeśli Harry był horkruksem, nie mogła stać mu się żadna krzywda – a przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy Tom znajdzie sposób, by usunąć kawałek własnej duszy z ciała chłopca, wchłaniając go jednocześnie w celu wzmocnienia swojej pozycji. Był pewien, że Voldemort zgodziłby się z nim. Był teraz silny oraz żywy dzięki diecie opartej na emocjach, które były podstawą duszy Ginny Weasley, ale wciąż pragnął więcej. Chciał uwolnić się od jakichkolwiek pozostałości połączenia z dziennikiem.

Wzrok Harry'ego złagodniał na moment, zanim przepełnił się czymś ostrzejszym – zdenerwowaniem.

- Nie jestem twój! - warknął. - Należę tylko do samego siebie!

Tom patrzył na niego, zaskoczony. To... nie była odpowiedź, której się spodziewał. Czuł, że jego palce i magia mają ochotę się wzburzyć, pragnąc sprawnie i z determinacją pozbyć się wszelkiego oporu. Ciężko było kontrolować taki impuls, szczególnie w tych dniach, kiedy był tak wolny i pobłażliwy wobec siebie oraz swoich zachcianek, po tak długim okresie przebywania w nicości. To oczywiste, że Harry był jego. Kim on myślał, że był, mówiąc inaczej? Był jego horkruksem, jego duszą – Gryfon należał do niego. Ostrożnie złagodził wyraz swojej twarzy.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział po chwili. - Nie miałem tego na myśli.

Harry zmierzył go podejrzliwie wzrokiem.

- Właśnie, że miałeś.

Po raz kolejny zdziwił się, ale przymknął na to oko, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- Tak, masz rację, miałem. Ale chciałem ci pozwolić, żebyś żył w złudzeniu.

- To miłe z twojej strony – powiedział sarkastycznie Harry. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, ale szybko zniknął, gdy chłopiec znów się zawahał. - Co znaczy, że masz zamiar „opiekować się mną"? - zażądał odpowiedzi Gryfon z nutką bezradności w głosie. - Nie potrzebuję, żebyś się mną opiekował. Wypuścisz mnie?

Tom przez chwilę obserwował go beznamiętnie.

- Nigdy cię nie wypuszczę – powiedział bardzo powoli i bardzo wyraźnie. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.

- Nie możesz mnie tu tak po prostu trzymać! - odparł wściekle i słabo chłopiec, zaciskając pięści wokół swojej koszulki.

Uniósł brwi, nie racząc udzielić odpowiedzi.

- Wal się! - wysyczał Harry, odwracając się od niego. - Nienawidzę cię, słyszysz? NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ!

Dwunastolatkowie.

Tacy melodramatyczni.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore siedział przy swoim biurku, próbując przegnać narastający ból głowy. Czuł się wykończony.

Wciąż nie udało mu się znaleźć Harry'ego, a do tego wszystkiego Syriusz zbiegł z więzienia. Tom prawdopodobnie znowu zbierał siły.

Był pewien, że Lord Voldemort w jakiś sposób powrócił i bał się, czego ten potwór chciał od Harry'ego. Czy Gryfon był martwy? Nie mógł być! Bez Chłopca, Który Przeżył, bez wybrańca świat był skazany na mrok i cień.

Obawiał się tego, co Riddle mógł zrobić z dzieckiem, jak mógł je wypaczyć niczym lalkę, aby zaspokoić własne potrzeby. Harry był silny, a także ponoć równy Czarnemu Panu. To dlatego tak bardzo lękał się faktu, że Tom, właśnie teraz, gdy chłopiec był jeszcze młody i łatwo ulegał wpływom, miał szansę, by zatopić w nim swoje pazury. Kto wiedział, jaka mogła zostać wyrządzona przez to szkoda?

Harry nie za bardzo miał pojęcie o tym, jak działa świat. Mugole traktowali go na tyle źle, że Tom mógł to wykorzystać, jeśli był wystarczająco przebiegły. A był. Ten młody mężczyzna zawsze był genialny, tak jak Gellert i tak jak on sam.

Może właśnie dlatego tak bardzo go nienawidził.

Obawiał się, że jeśli Tomowi uda się przeciągnąć na swoją stronę jedyną równą mu osobę, niewiele będą mogli już zrobić. Wiedział, że Czarny Pan, kiedy chciał, potrafił być czarujący. Ssał cytrynowego dropsa nasączonego eliksirem uspokajającym. Fawkes zahuczał żałośnie.

Wszystkie jego plany zostały... zrujnowane. Absolutnie zrujnowane. Tyle lat ciężkiej pracy, tyle lat męczarni, którą musiał znieść Harry. Wszystko na nic, bo gra nie chciała toczyć się już dłużej wedle ustalonych przez niego zasad. Jego magia rozbłysła z zaniepokojeniem i irytacją.

To, co zrobił, nie było do końca właściwie, ale uczynił to dla Większego Dobra. Nie mógł dbać o jedno dziecko, mając świadomość, ile nieszczęścia i bólu przyniesie wygrana Voldemorta. Było to godne pożałowania, ale prawdziwe.

Tom musiał mieć gdzieś jakąś niedostępną kryjówkę.

A tymczasem udało mu się namierzyć dom Riddle'ów w miasteczku zwanym Little Hangleton.

* * *

Harry siedział skulony na swoim łóżku, czując się kompletnie zagubiony.

Bratnie dusze... co to w ogóle znaczyło? Riddle nie był zbyt dokładny w opisie i chłopiec nie miał nawet pewności, czy Ślizgon tak do końca mówił prawdę. Zwilżył nerwowo wargi.

Riddle chodził gdzieś po domu, ale Harry nie umiał zapomnieć o jego groźbie. Czy Tom naprawdę był skłonny zabić innych ludzi tylko po to, by zaczął się zachowywać? Wzdrygnął się i ponownie pogrążył w intensywnym poczuciu bezradności oraz w strachu.

W ogrodzie, mimo opaski na oczach, tak przerażająco łatwo było zapomnieć o prawdziwej i pełnej świadomości tego, z kim przebywał. Może było tak dlatego, że w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób przyzwyczaił się do życia z młodym Czarnym Panem, do gierek, które prowadzili.

Jasne, Harry jak na razie nie był w nich zbyt dobry, ale myślał, że załapał już „zasady". Jednak wyglądało na to, że wcale tak nie było. Słowa Riddle'a przypomniały mu, że nie mógł nic poradzić na kaprysy starszego chłopca, kiedy ten naprawdę czegoś chciał.

Był tylko więźniem.

Przeszły go dreszcze. Jeszcze gorsza, jeszcze bardziej mrożąca krew w żyłach była obietnica, że Tom go nie wypuści, nie pozwoli mu odejść. Gdzieś tam, w głębi swojego umysłu, ciągle trzymał się nadziei, że Ślizgon pewnego dnia go puści, znudzi się nim. Cokolwiek. Że to tylko tymczasowe. Po raz pierwszy od dwóch, a może trzech(?) tygodni, od kiedy się tu znalazł, mógł poczuć gorące, upokarzające łzy w kącikach swoich oczu.

Czy bratnie dusze, bądź co to tam było, nie miały być czymś dobrym? Dlaczego jego musiała być taka okrutna? Czy bratnie dusze nie miały kochać, nie miały być perfekcyjnie dopasowane? Jak bardzo musiał być popieprzonym i złym człowiekiem, skoro wszechświat zadecydował, że zasługuje na Toma Riddle'a?

Mocno przycisnął rękę do oczu, zdeterminowany, by nie być aż tak żałosnym, ale łzy mimo wszystko przeciekały przez jego palce, spływając po policzkach. Przyłożył dłoń do ust, próbując stłumić spazmy.

Nie chciał, by Tom go usłyszał. Ślizgon wyraził przecież jasno tą całą gadką o braku empatii, że nic go to nie obchodzi. Patrzyłby pewnie tylko na niego z pogardą i sobie z niego drwił. Wystarczyły mu dwa dni, by zorientować się, że Tom nienawidził wszystkiego, co można było uznać za słabość, a płacz przecież właśnie nią był. Dursleyowie go tego nauczyli.

- Harry?

Och, nie. Łapiąc z trudem powietrze, odwrócił się plecami do drzwi, w których stanął Tom.

- Odejdź – wysyczał. Mógł poczuć na tyle swojej głowy drażniący wzrok starszego chłopca.

- Płaczesz.

- Tom, p-proszę... zostaw mnie.

Nienawidził tego, że musiał dodać słowo „proszę" i czuł, jak jego ramiona trzęsą się, gdy natrętnie pocierał rękoma swoje oczy. Był chłopakiem! Miał prawie trzynaście lat! Nie mógł płakać, a szczególnie nie przy młodym Czarnym Panu. Było to równoznaczne z kompletną uległością. Chciał tylko, żeby Ślizgon sobie poszedł, by mógł zachować chociaż cząstkę swojej dumy, mimo że według definicji Toma o byciu więźniem, nawet jego godność nie należała do niego.

- Czemu jesteś smutny?

Niemal jęknął na głos. Wściekłość rozeszła się po jego ciele.

- Może dlatego, bo zostałem porwany – wycedził.

Usłyszał, jak Tom podchodzi do niego, stawiając delikatne kroki na podłodze. Był boso. Wciąż go zadziwiało, gdy to widział, nawet jeśli w pewien sposób jego stopy przez cały czas były niemożliwie czyste, prawdopodobnie za sprawą jakiegoś zaklęcia. Tom usiadł obok niego i Harry spuścił głowę, napinając się.

- Mogło być znacznie gorzej, wiesz? Nie ma co płakać. Płacz niczego nie rozwiąże.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się przed rzuceniem chłopcu kąśliwego spojrzenia.

- Wiem o tym – warknął, zaciskając pięści. Tom obserwował go bez emocji, a jego oczy migotały jak zawsze. - I, proszę cię, zrujnowałeś mi życie, nie może być już gorzej – wymruczał smętnie, znowu opuszczając wzrok.

Palce Toma owinęły się wokół jego brody, z powrotem podnosząc do góry jego głowę, choć nie tak gwałtownie, jak byłby skłonny to zrobić.

- Mogło być znacznie gorzej – oświadczył delikatnie Ślizgon. - Mógłbym cię torturować. - Paznokcie wbiły się lekko w jego skórę, jakby w ostrzeżeniu.

- Sama twoja obecność jest torturą – wymamrotał Harry, odsuwając się. Był zaniepokojony, ponieważ dobrze wiedział, że jego towarzysz mógł zobaczyć ślady łez na policzkach, krople, które wciąż bezlitośnie po nich ciekły.

Usta Toma wykrzywiły się w uśmieszku. Chłopak potrząsnął głową, przybierając dziwny wyraz twarzy.

- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że, dla twojego dobra, pozostanie to najgorszą torturą, przez którą będziesz musiał przejść – odpowiedział, przesuwając palcem po strużkach na jego policzku, zatrzymując łzy i ocierając je.

Harry patrzył mu prosto w oczy, gdy Tom uniósł drugą rękę, powtarzając tę czynność i spotykając jego spojrzenie.

- Przestań już płakać – nakazał Ślizgon. Jego głos wciąż był łagodny, a nie zjadliwy. Harry zamrugał.

- Czemu nagle jesteś dla mnie taki miły?

- Powiedziałem ci już – wymruczał Tom, puszczając go i przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Zamierzam się tobą opiekować.

Kiedy dziedzic Slytherina wyszedł, napomknąwszy o gotowym obiedzie, Harry znów miał ochotę wybuchnąć płaczem niczym jakieś dziecko. Nagle poczuł w gardle solidną gulę.

Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie chciał się nim opiekować.


	10. Rozdział 10

Rozdział betowała **Panna Mi**.

* * *

Tom obserwował spokojnie chłopca, dostrzegając na jego policzkach ledwo widoczne suche i błyszczące strużki, które pozostawiły po sobie łzy. Gryfon wpatrywał się z determinacją w stół.

Minęło już wiele czasu, od kiedy Tom ostatnio płakał, chyba miał wtedy osiem lat. Uważał, że łzy nie przynosiły żadnego pożytku, a co najwyżej mogły przydać się przy warzeniu jakichś mrocznych eliksirów. Niemniej jednak, mimo własnej wyjątkowości zauważał fakt, iż większość dzieci, gdyby postawić je na miejscu Harry'ego, zaczęłaby płakać znacznie wcześniej. Niechętnie przyznawał, że był... może nie pod wrażeniem, ale odczuwał coś podobnego.

Chłopiec bawił się jedzeniem na talerzu, zamiast je jeść. To było nie do zaakceptowania.

- Jedz – rozkazał ponownie, mrużąc oczy. To stało się już niemal ich rutyną. Głowa Harry'ego wystrzeliła w górę i młodzieniec spojrzał na niego, zaciskając pięści wokół sztućców.

- Nie jestem głodny – wyszeptał Gryfon.

- Jesteś dwunastoletnim chłopcem, który nie jest głodny? Co z tobą nie tak? Nie jestem twoim wujkiem. Nie będę cię głodził tylko dlatego, że płakałeś.

Pięści Gryfona zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej, podobnie jak jego zęby.

- Zamknij się, nic o mnie nie wiesz! - odburknął chłopiec. - A tak w ogóle, szczerze powiedziawszy, już prędzej to widok twojej twarzy psuje mi apetyt!

Być może tylko to sobie wyobraził, ale ton głosu Harry'ego zdawał się być mniej jadowity niż zazwyczaj, jakby bardziej stłumiony. Z pewnością trafił w czuły punkt.

- Nic o tobie nie wiem? - odpowiedział delikatnie Tom, ignorując ostatni komentarz, który tylko go rozbawił. - Prawdę mówiąc, wiem o tobie dość sporo, choć oczywiście delektowałbym się okazją, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej...

Harry przemilczał jego słowa, obserwując go z tym... dziwnym opanowaniem w oczach, które wciąż zachwycało Toma. Chłopiec niezaprzeczalnie zachowywał przy nim ostrożność. Czasem nawet przerażał dziecko – wiedział to, rozkoszował się tym – ale Harry nigdy nie okazał mu prawdziwego strachu.

Nie był do końca pewien, co powinien o tym myśleć. Z pewnością sprawiało to, że czuł się... dziwnie.

- A co z tobą? - rzucił wyzywająco Harry. - Czemu nie powiesz mi czegoś o sobie? Delektowałbym się... możliwością dowiedzenia się o tobie czegoś więcej.- Chłopiec zatrzymał się na chwilę przy słowach "delektować się", wyraźnie naśladując Toma w ich użyciu, choć nie wiedział dokładnie, co one znaczą. Próbował prawdopodobnie odgadnąć ich sens z całości. - W końcu – dodał Harry – na pewno wiesz o mnie na tyle dużo, że więcej ci już nie potrzeba.

- Co chciałbyś o mnie wiedzieć? - zapytał z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

Harry przez moment wydawał się być zaskoczony. Przekrzywił głowę, bez wątpienia szukając haczyka. Niewielkim gestem nakazał chłopcu, by nie przestawał jeść. Harry, wciąż zamyślony, posłuchał się automatycznie.

- Jakie było twoje dzieciństwo? Powiedziałeś... powiedziałeś, że jesteśmy tacy sami...?

- Moje dzieciństwo... – wymruczał Tom, nie przepadając za szczerością w wypowiadanych przez siebie słowach, gdyż nie lubił być wiązany z tym okresem swojego życia. Jednak w tym wypadku mogło mu to wyjść tylko na dobre. – Nie było najprzyjemniejsze, jak z pewnością umiesz sobie wyobrazić. Urodziłem się w sylwestra, w roku 1926, w sierocińcu Wool's w Londynie. Mieszkałem w nim, dopóki nie przyszedł mój list z Hogwartu, a potem wracałem tam na każde lato, aż ukończyłem szesnaście lat. Następnie podążyłem swoją drogą.

Zwrócił wzrok w kierunku wpatrzonego w niego Harry'ego. Nie musiał zmuszać się do delikatnego zmarszczenia brwi i ukazania mroku w oczach. Pozwolił tylko, aby jego emocje zostały wyraźniej zaznaczone, zamiast chować je tak jak zazwyczaj.

- Nienawidziłem tego miejsca – mówił zimno. - Zawsze byłem... inny niż pozostałe dzieci, a przez to nielubiany... Widzisz, pani Cole była raczej pobożną osobą... Chyba nie trzeba zaznaczać, że miałem już pełną kontrolę nad swoją magią i jej przypadkowymi wybuchami, gdy skończyłem sześć lat.

- Karali cię? - zapytał łagodnie Harry z sympatią w oczach.

- Próbowali. Szybko nauczyli się, że nie powinni tego robić. – Uśmiechnął się. Młodszy chłopiec nerwowo zwilżył wargi i przełknął ślinę.

- Robiłeś im krzywdę. - Tym razem nie było to pytanie.

- Oczywiście – odpwiedział zwyczajnie. - To była samoobrona.

- Ale ty lubisz krzywdzić ludzi – naciskał Harry. Spotkał zdecydowanie spojrzenie Gryfona, nie wahając się z odpowiedzią.

- Tak – oświadczył. - Jestem sadystą. To kolejne słowo opisujące osobę, która lubi zadawać innym ból – dodał. W oczach chłopca jawiła się teraz ekstremalna ostrożność. Nachylił się lekko ku niemu. - Tak czy siak, należało im się to za sposób, w jaki mnie traktowali. Tak samo jak twoja mugolska rodzina zasługuje na to, by cierpieć za ból, który ci sprawili. Mówiłeś o moralności i że jest dla ciebie ważna? Bo ich zachowanie z pewnością nie było moralne.

Nastąpił moment ciszy, zakłócony tylko brzęczeniem noży i widelców.

- Czy ta historia pomaga ci wygrywać w konkursach na wzbudzenie współczucia? - zapytał cicho Harry. Tom zmrużył groźnie oczy.

- To moje życie, Potter – wysyczał ostro, udzielając mu nagany i przypominając o pewnych granicach.  
Wzrok Gryfona pomknął ponownie w jego kierunku.

- Przepraszam – wymruczał po chwili chłopiec. Choć jego głos był ledwo słyszalny, Harry brzmiał, jakby naprawdę miał to na myśli. Tom, kiwnąwszy głową w podziękowaniu, wysłał mu oszałamiający uśmiech.

- Ale w większości przypadków spisuje się raczej nieźle – dopowiedział. Jego towarzysz przez moment gapił się na niego, po czym potrząsnął głową. Na jego twarzy malowało się niedowierzające rozbawienie.

- Jesteś niemożliwy.

Uśmiech Toma tylko się poszerzył, zanim chłopak znów spoważniał.

- Czy, mając tę wiedzę, jesteś w stanie lepiej zrozumieć mój światopogląd? - Harry znów na niego spojrzał, lekko się spinając.

- Mówisz o nienawiści do mugoli?

- Tak.

- Ja... - Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi, a w jego oczach dostrzec można było zamyślenie. - Mogę to zrozumieć – w końcu wymruczał. - Jednak wciąż się z tobą nie zgadzam.

- Czyli co, sądzisz, że dzieci zasługują, by być traktowane tak jak my? Skazałbyś innych na nasz los?

- Nie! - warknął dziko Harry i ponownie zwilżył usta. - Ale nie możesz nienawidzić całej rasy ludzkiej za czyny kilku...

- Wszyscy mugole są tacy sami. Nie cierpią tego, co jest inne, postrzegają to jako zagrożenie – oświadczył stanowczo Tom.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego z surowym wyrazem twarzy, zanim kontynuował:

- Mówisz, że robisz to dla ludzi takich jak my, ale... przez całe moje życie byłem oceniany za coś, czego nie mogę kontrolować...

- Dokładnie, a to nie jest sprawiedliwe – powiedział czule i uspokajająco. Harry zignorował go, jednak jego względne opanowanie zostało lekko zachwiane.

- ...ale traktujesz ich dokładnie w ten sam sposób.

Tom zamarł i wbił w chłopca swój wzrok. Jego myśli, zostawszy dziwnie sprowokowane, pędziły jak szalone. Harry zagryzł wargę i, spotykając stanowczo spojrzenie Ślizgona, mówił dalej:

- Traktujesz mugoli tak samo... ale oni nie mogą nic poradzić na to, że nie mają magii... To, co wszyscy czystokrwiści robią z mugolakami... ty zachowujesz się tak wobec mugoli. Nienawidzisz ich, ponieważ nie są tacy jak ty...

Tego było już zbyt wiele.

- Nie – wtrącił lodowato, a jego aura stała się przytłaczająca. - Nienawidzę ich, ponieważ są gorszym brudem i zanim zaczniesz ich bronić, zastanów się. Możemy robić wszystko to, co oni, natomiast oni nie umieją posługiwać się magią, więc czyni ich to gorszą rasą. Naturalnym rozwiązaniem, patrząc od strony naukowej, jest podporządkowanie sobie słabszych grup, by wzmocnić własną.

- Słyszałeś kiedyś o X-menach? - zapytał Harry, jednak szybko urwał. - Nie, nie mógłbyś... ale to ten sam koncept. Są tacy mutanci, X-meni, którzy mają specjalne moce. Dzielą się na dwie strony, bohaterowie na czele z profesorem X oraz czarne charaktery wraz z Magneto. Przypominasz mi Magneto. Powiedział coś bardzo podobnego.

- Mogłeś się już nie hamować i od razu nazwać mnie Hitlerem – odpowiedział Tom, unosząc brwi. Harry spojrzał gniewnie w jego stronę.

- Rasizm, czyli dokładnie to samo. To nie jest w porządku. Wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi, mugole mogą mieć potencjał, który rujnujesz...

- Zapewne karaluchy też mają jakiś potencjał, o którym nie wiemy. Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie spróbowałbyś ich wytępić, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba – odparował mu Tom, zastanawiając się, kiedy ta dyskusja wymknęła mu się spod kontroli.

- Mugolaki... – ciągnął stanowczo Harry. Spojrzał na młodszego chłopca, który natychmiast wszedł w szczegóły: - Cóż... mugole mają potencjał, by stać się mugolakami. Mają w sobie magię. Zabijając ich, z pewnością doprowadzisz czarodziejski świat na skraj wyginięcia... Mugolaków jest więcej niż czystokrwistych...

- Jest tak dlatego – przerwał mu gładko Tom – iż mugole generalnie przeważają liczebnie. Dwoje magicznych rodziców ma większą szansę na spłodzenie magicznego dziecka niż dwoje mugoli. Mugoli jest po prostu więcej, przez co statystyki są zachwiane.

Harry znów wpatrywał się w niego, zaciskając pięści.

- I w jaki niby sposób chcesz uzyskać więcej magicznych ludzi, skoro ich głównym źródłem wciąż pozostają mugole, nawet jeśli jest tak tylko dlatego, że przeważają liczebnie? Hermiona zapytała o to kiedyś Rona, genetyka i te sprawy... ona jest bardzo mądra... – Tom powątpiewał w to, szczególnie w porównaniu do jego własnego intelektu – ...i tak się składa, że jeżeli jakiś gatunek nie pozyska świeżej krwi, stanie się słabszy. To kazirodztwo. Błony między palcami i mnóstwo innych okropnych rzeczy.

- Nie mam zamiaru doprowadzić do mugolskiego ludobójstwa, Harry – powiedział po chwili. - Powinieneś dowiedzieć się o moim światopoglądzie czegoś więcej, zanim zaczniesz go z góry krytykować.

- Voldemort nienawidzi i zabija mugoli. Każdy to wie – odrzekł uparcie chłopiec.

- Tak jak każdy od razu zna prawdziwego Harry'ego Pottera? - odpowiedział łagodnie Tom. - Tępienie pasożytów to niekoniecznie ludobójstwo.

- Tępienie pasożytów! - wykrztusił Harry. - Oni są ludźmi! Nie pasożytami!

- Pasożyt – zaakcentował – czyli organizm, który wyniszcza lub jakiś denerwujący człowiek, rzecz. Według mnie ta definicja bez wątpliwości nadaje mugolom status pasożytów.

Harry, zakłopotany, dalej gapił się na niego. Tom w odpowiedzi obserwował chłopca.

- Co ty na to, abyśmy zawarli układ? - zapytał. To mogła być właśnie ta okazja, której potrzebował.

- Ty zawsze zawierasz układy, Riddle. Mam w ogóle jakiś wybór? - zapytał Harry, a jego głos znowu stał się przeszywająco zimny.

- Cóż, żeby można było to nazwać układem, to tak, oczywiście – odparł cierpliwie. - Umowy zazwyczaj wymagają zgody obu stron.

- A co to za układ? - burknął Gryfon. Tom prawie się uśmiechnął, biorąc łyk wina.

- Pozwól mi opowiedzieć ci o moim światopoglądzie, posłuchaj mnie, naucz się czegoś, a wtedy – jeśli uznasz, że twoja krytyka wciąż jest uzasadniona – obiecuję, że wysłucham twoich argumentów i jeszcze raz wrócimy do tej rozmowy. Brzmi uczciwie?

- A co będę z tego miał? - zapytał podejrzliwie Harry. Oczy Toma rozbłysły.

- Informacje, moc... znaj swego wroga... Z pewnością nic nie stracisz.

Harry przez moment mierzył go wzrokiem, wyraźnie rozważając jego propozycję, szukając luk, które mogły okazać się korzystne dla któregokolwiek z nich.  
Kiedy Gryfon go zrozumie, tak naprawdę go zrozumie, nie będzie już dla niego powrotu.

Nawet jeśli będzie zapierać się stanowczo, ziarenka wątpliwości i tak zostaną zasiane.

Co więcej, Tom wiedział, że miał rację, więc było prawdopodobne, iż – koniec końców – Harry się z nim zgodzi. Poza tym powiedział, że wysłucha krytyki chłopca, jednak wątpił, aby była ona przekonująca, toteż bez problemu wyjdzie jej naprzeciw. To tylko zbliży do niego dzieciaka, skoro i tak postanowił już zostać jego nauczycielem.

Ku swemu zaskoczeniu nie mógł doczekać się kształtowania chłopca, swojego horkruksa. Najprawdopodobniej właśnie dlatego Harry nie wydawał się być taki zły jak inni... Rozpoznawał w nim po prostu kawałek swojej własnej duszy. Nie kryło się za tym nic więcej.

Oczywiście, biorąc to pod uwagę, nigdy nie będzie mógł pozbyć się chłopca, przez co był do niego... przywiązany. Nie, chciał poświęcić mu uwagę, ale na pewno nie czuł czegoś tak obrzydliwego jak sentyment.

- Wysłucham cię – zgodził się w końcu Harry.

Tom uśmiechnął się, rad z zastawionej pułapki.

- A więc umowa stoi.

W międzyczasie Albus Dumbledore, żywiąc wielkie nadzieje, dotarł do wioski Little Hangleton.


	11. Rozdział 11

_Jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim komentującym. :)_

Rozdział betowała niezawodna **Panna Mi**.

* * *

Severus podniósł wzrok, zaalarmowany, kiedy dyrektor stanął w drzwiach jego domu. Mimo że była ciemna, głęboka noc, wciąż nie spał – zamartwiając się, nawet jeśli nie miał ochoty do tego się przyznawać. Chociaż odczuwał gorliwą nienawiść do Jamesa Pottera, Harry był też synem Lily – mimo że krew Pottera płynąca w żyłach bachora zdawała się być zdecydowanie bardziej dominująca.

Nie odczwał zbyt wielkiej sympatii do syna Jamesa, jednak miał wrażenie, że zawiódł Lily.

Mijały tygodnie, a wciąż nie było ani śladu Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Choć istniały argumenty przeciw, był pewien, że Czarny Pan dalej był na wolności. Musieli zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Gryfonowi, Jasna Strona go potrzebowała. Nawet jeśli brakowało mu motywacji pod tym względem, jako że w sposób nautralny bliżej było mu do Mroku, chłopiec wciąż był synem Lily...

Lily. Wszystko zawsze sprowadzało się do niej, nawet po tylu latach.

Słyszał, jak wielu uczniów mówiło, że jest stronniczy oraz nie ma serca. Być może była to prawda... Jego serce leżało i wykrawiało się dwa metry pod ziemią obok Lily Evans.

Otworzył drzwi, ledwo robiąc sobie nadzieję.

– Znalazłeś Pottera? – zażądał krótko, nie ciesząc się z wyczuwalnej w jego tonie desperacji. Wstrzymał się, mierząc spojrzeniem dość... osłabioną sylwetkę Albusa Dumbledore'a. – Co się stało?

Odsunął się, wpuszczając do środka chwiejącego się mężczyznę.

– Później, Severusie – wydusił z siebie Albus, zamykając na moment oczy. – Moja ręka, czy jesteś w stanie coś z nią zrobić...?

Była czarna i wyglądała, jakby gniła. Zacisnął szczękę, kiedy natychmiast rozpoznał _śmiertelną _klątwę Letum.

Niemniej jednak, nie zadając pytań, od razu wziął się do roboty i zaczął sprawnie wymachiwać różdżką, podczas gdy blady człowiek właściwie ukląkł przy jego biurku.

Po półgodzinie odszedł na chwilę i wrócił z eliksirem odmładzającym, podając go starcowi.

– Zatrzymałem klatwę w twojej ręce, jednak będzie kontynuowała powolne rozprzestrzenianie się – poinformował dyrektora, nie załamując głosu. Dumbledore tylko kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi, sprawiając wrażenie niewzruszonego.

– Ile czasu mi zostało? – zapytał Albus.

Choć starszy człowiek nie wydawał się tym przejmować, Snape nie byłby taki spokojny, biorąc pod uwagę nieuchronne przeznaczenie mężczyzny.

– Około roku, może trochę mniej lub więcej – odpowiedział spokojnie. Dumbledore ponownie przechylił głowę, a jego spojrzenie stało się na chwilę odległe.

– Dziękuję, Severusie. Zatem wygląda na to, że czeka nas wiele pracy.

– Co się stało? - zapytał znowu. – Znalazłeś go?

– Sprawiasz wrażenie zaniepokojonego o chłopca. Mówią, że rozłąka czyni cu... – zaczął Albus z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach i rozbawionym błyskiem w oczach.

Severus odburknął, wtrącając mu się w słowo:

– _Znalazłeś go? _– zażądał odpowiedzi. – Co się wydarzyło?

Wzrok Dumbledore'a nabrał przestrogi.

– Nie – przyznał w końcu mężczyzna. – Niestety nie znalazłem Harry'ego. Byłem taki pewien... ale to nie ma już znaczenia. Będziemy musieli znaleźć nowy trop.

– Jak dokładnie natknąłeś się na klątwę Letum, jeśli nie z rąk Riddle'a? Przeklęty pierścień?

Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że na palcu jego pracodawcy znajdował się teraz stary, niemal krzykliwy, złoty pierścień z czarnym kamieniem. Albus postrząsnął dłonią, by zakryć rękawem swoją wyniszczoną kończynę oraz nową biżuterię.

– Tak – odpowiedział zwyczajnie, lecz nie wszedł w szczegóły.

Severus zacisnął usta, tłumiąc zdenerwowanie. Próbował wywęszyć więcej informacji, jakieś wskazówki – _cokolwiek_.

Jednak po kolnejnej półgodzinie Albus znów zniknął w ciemności nocy.

Zostały mu tylko rosnące zaniepokojenie i wyjątkowo potrzebna butelka ognistej whisky.

A przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy po raz kolejny tego wieczoru mu przerwano.

* * *

Po ich rozmowie, ze względu na rzekomo "błędne przekonanie" Harry'ego, Tom spędził resztę dnia, opisując mu "podstawy" Mrocznych Sztuk, a także różnice między Białą a Czarną Magią.

Potrafił przyznać się do swojej pomyłki i ignorancji w tej kwestii oraz umiał zaakceptować objaśnienia Riddle'a (Czarna Magia była podsycana przez negatywne emocje, a nie zło, co Ślizgon podkreślił sugestią o różnych intencjach oraz o ważności konkretnego czynu. Emocje były tylko paliwem, o "moralności" decydowało wszystko inne, nie magia sama w sobie).

Tom wytłuaczył to chyba najlepiej, mówiąc, że magia jest jak miecz i tarcza. Czarna i Biała Magia były po prostu różnym obliczem tej samej rzeczy – wszystko zależało od osoby, która jej używała.

Jednak wciąż pozostawał pewien problem.

– Tak więc można uznać, że wierzę ci w sprawie tej Czarnej Magii – przyznał rację, wojowniczo i defensywnie zakładając ramiona. – Ale tak naprawdę wcale nie o to mi chodzi.

Tom westchnął, wyglądając na zniecierpliwionego, choć pozostał spokojny.

– Jakie masz zatem zastrzeżenia? – zapytał z prześmiewczą uprzejmością. Harry spojrzał gniewnie w jego kierunku.

– Ty. Voldemort. To, co robicie. Zabijacie ludzi. W porządku, Czarna Magia nie jest zła, ale sposób, w jaki jej używacie, jest. Voldemort ot tak sobie krzywdzi i morduje innych. Nie mogę się z tym zgodzić ani w tym uczestniczyć – odpowiedział uparcie.

Tom obserwował go przez chwilę, a w jego oczach pojawił się cień.

– Uważasz, że masz moralne powody, by sprzeciwiać się śmierciożercom?

– Śmierciożercom? - Harry zmarszczył brwi w zakłopotaniu. – Kim są...

– To moi poplecznicy. Poplecznicy Voldemorta. Tak się nazywają – wytłumaczył szybko Riddle. – Śmierciożercy.

– Och – odparł Harry, milknąc na moment. - To okropna nazwa, tak przy okazji... – Oczy Ślizgona rozbłysły niebezpiecznie w reakcji na ten komentarz. Odsunął się ostrożnie, posyłając starszemu chłopcu uspokajający grymas lub coś podobnego, zanim kontynuował wysławianie swoich myśli: – I tak, mam. Zabijają bez powodu ludzi, mugoli.

– Tłumaczyłem ci już, czemu – przerwał mu ozięble Riddle. – Czy moje zdanie się nie liczy, bo różni się od twojego?

Harry otworzył usta, by sprzeciwić się temu jawnemu oskarżeniu, zanim lekko zmarszczył brwi. Lubił myśleć, że jest tolerancyjną osobą, iż nie ma nic przeciwko przekonaniom innych ludzi... ale jeśli jakiś pogląd był zły? Nie wiedział, co robić. Z pewnością tolerowanie rasizmu, na przykład, było jego niebezpośrednim popieraniem, skoro nie uważało się go za niewłaściwy... Gubił się w tym. Cały ten temat sprawiał, że kręciło mu się w głowie.

Na szczęście – lub może raczej o dziwo – Riddle kontynuował, nie oczekując od niego odpowiedzi na niewygodne pytanie:

– Chesz wiedzieć, co myślę?

– Nie za bardzo – wymruczał pod nosem. – Ale umowa to umowa.

Tom uśmiechnął się ironicznie na te słowa, wydając się być rozbawiony, zanim jego chwilowy dobry humor został bez namysłu porzucony na rzecz bezwzględności, którą przejawiał w tym temacie.

– Myślę, że twoje przeciwstawianie się Voldemortowi ma wydźwięk emocjonalny, nie logiczny bądź moralny, jakkolwiek bardzo chciałbyś oszukiwać w tej kwestii samego siebie – powiedział dziedzic Slytherina.

– To nie... - zaczął gniewnie Harry.

– Nienawidzisz Voldemorta, ponieważ zabił twoich rodziców, a także próbował zabić ciebie. Z racji tego sprzeciwiasz mu się. Nienawidzisz mnie, bo cię porwałem oraz nasłałem bazyliszka na twoich przyjaciół i tak dalej. Przed tą rozmową byłeś poważnie niedoinformowany w sprawie tego, jakie mam wartości, tak więc z pewnością nie podejmowałeś racjonalnych decyzji. Większość dwunastolatków nie byłaby w stanie ich podjąć, to zrozumiałe, ale nawet przez sekundę sobie nie myśl, że cię nie przejrzałem, Harry.

– Nie sprzeciwiam ci się tylko z tego powodu – odparł Gryfon, poczerwieniały, skołowany, sfrustrowany i _zagubiony_. Wcale tak nie było! Prawda?

– Mów, co chcesz – wymruczał Tom, dając mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie wierzył jego zaprzeczeniom. Młodszy chłopiec nie był pewien, czy miał o to do niego jakieś pretensje, co bardzo go irytowało – nagle sam zaczął w siebie powątpiewać. Tom wywierał na ludziach taki efekt i Gryfon absolutnie tego nie znosił. – Jednakże, Harry – mówił dalej Ślizgon, nachylając się lekko ku niemu, kładąc ciepłą dłoń na jego kolanie w szyderczo przyjaznym i uspokajającym geście. – Twoi rodzice byli żołnierzami walczącymi na _wojnie_. Sami wybrali przeciwstawianie się Czarnemu Panu. Gdybyś miał okazję, zaatakowałbyś mnie i popleczników Voldemorta, czyż nie? Cała Jasna Strona zrobiłaby to samo, nie różnicie się od nas aż tak bardzo. Kierują nami po prostu inne powody. Jasna Strona wcale nie jest lepsza.

– Jasna Strona nie torturuje ludzi! – warknął Harry.

Tom uniósł brew.

– Azkaban – oznajmił Ślizgon, jakby miało to cokolwiek znaczyć. Zaraz, czy Hagrid i Malfoy nie mówili czegoś o Azkabanie... czy to nie było więzienie dla czarodziejów?

– Więzienie? – zapytał niepewnie, nie rozumiejąc, dokąd zmierza Tom.

Usta chłopaka znów lekko się wykrzywiły.

– Czasem zapominam, jak niewiele wiesz – wymruczał delikatnie jego towarzysz. – Jesteś trochę niewinny i naiwny, co? A również prawdopodobnie głupi. – Harry zdenerwowałby się, ale w następnej sekundzie Tom zaczął się rozwodzić i wyjaśniać: – Tak, Azkaban jest więzieniem dla czarodziejów, strzeżonym przez stworzenia zwane dementorami. – Ślizgon zatrzymał się na moment, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy ta nazwa coś mu mówiła, zanim gładko kontynował: – Dementorzy żywią się szczęściem, dosłownie wysysając je z człowieka. Robią to aż do momentu, w którym jedyne, co pozostanie takiej osobie, to jej najmroczniejsze chwile i najgorsze wspomnienia.

Harry, po usłyszeniu tego okropnego opisu, poczuł, jak przebiegł mu po plecach zimny dreszcz. Był przekonany, że stał się blady jak papier, a usta zaschły mu z przerażenia. Nagle zlękniony, spróbował jakkolwiek pozbyć się tego uczucia, rzucając żartem:

– Więc dementor jest jak ty?

Tom zaśmiał się i zmierzwił mu dłonią włosy.

– Całkiem niezłe – przyznał Ślizgon, choć uzyskanie komplementu nigdy nie było intencją Harry'ego. – Ale, niestety, nie. Choć romantyk mógłby powiedzieć, że wyssałem czyjąś duszę pocałunkiem, nie byłoby to tak dosłowne.

– Wyssałeś duszę? – Harry z pewnością _nie_ pisnął, ani nie zrobił nic równie żałosnego. – Dementorzy wysysają ludzkie dusze?

Czuł się słabo, był roztrzęsiony. To było... to było okropne!

– Nie wspominałem o tym? – odpowiedział niewinnie Tom, uśmiechając się. – Tak, wysysają je... Coś blado wyglądasz, mój drogi, wszystko z tobą dobrze?

– Jest w porządku – odparł sztywno Harry. Jasna cholera, jeśli kiedykolwiek zobaczy dementora, będzie miał koszmary!

– W każdym razie – Tom, przyjrzawszy mu się, ciągnął dalej: – dementorzy patrolują i strzegą magicznego więzienia, Azkabanu. Tak właśnie Jasna Strona postępuje z więźniami – oddaje ich dementorom. Czy śmierć, którą ja bym im dał, nie jest lepsza?

Harry kiwnął chwiejnie głową, patrząc na swoje ręce. Dłoń Toma została zdjęta z jego kolana i w następnej sekundzie chłopak przyklęknął tuż przy nim, przeplatając jego palce ze swoimi.

– Będzie dobrze – powiedział Ślizgon z niewielkim uśmiechem. – Masz dwanaście lat. Prawdopodobnie nie wydaliby cię dementorom, gdybyś został znaleziony... Nawet jeśli myślą, że jesteś dziedzicem Slytherina i próbowałeś zabić kilkoro swoich znajomych ze szkoły...

Harry prawie się wzdrygnął.

– Prawdopodobnie? – powtórzył. Tom ścisnął mu ręce.

– Nie martw się, nie pozwolę im cię dopaść... opiekuję się tobą, pamiętasz? – rzekł młody Czarny Pan.

– Taak, cóż... – Harry po minucie zabrał swoje dłonie, uparcie nie spoglądając na Toma. – Zresztą, tak jak powiedziałeś, nie zrobiliby tego. Mam dwanaście lat, no, prawie trzynaście i jestem _niewinny_. Tylko przestępcy są wysyłani do Azkabanu, prawda? Tak więc po prostu wskażę im ciebie...

– Przynajmniej, według twoich wcześniejszych słów, będę wśród swoich... – powiedział z zapartym tchem Tom.

Tym razem Harry zrozumiał żart i wbrew sobie zaśmiał się cicho. Ślizgon wstał ponownie, sprawdzając godzinę.

– Myślę, że powinieneś iść już spać – oznajmił z nutą drwiny Czarny Pan. Harry spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

– Nie będziesz mi mówił, o której mam się kłaść! – zaprotestował. – Mam blisko trzynaście lat!

– Jeśli jesteś wystarczająco duży, bym nie musiał ustalać ci pory snu, jesteś też wystarczająco duży, by wylądować w Azkabanie – odparł chłopak. Niezadowolone spojrzenie Harry'ego pogłębiło się.

– To _nie działa _w ten sposób, Tom!

– Możesz sobie poczytać w łóżku. – Ślizgon przewrócił oczyma. – Zostawię ci nawet zapalone światło na korytarzu. Zadowolony?

Harry zaczerwienił się.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby – warknął.

– Och, w takim razie je zgaszę. – Tom beztrosko wzruszył ramionami.

– Nienawidzę cię.

– Dobranoc, Harry.

* * *

Syriusz, wciąż w postaci Łapy, podążał za znajomą sylwetką. Bolały go nogi, a brzuch rozpaczliwie domagał się czegoś do jedzenia.

Wciąż jeszcze nie znalazł w sobie odwagi, by ujawnić się mężczyźnie – Dumbledore nie zrobił niczego, by wspomóc go podczas procesu albo chociaż potwierdzić jego winę. Nie umiał nic poradzić na to, że nie znosił swojego starego przywódcy, tak trochę, mimo najlepszych starań. Właśnie te wątpliwości i wściekłość chwilowo powstrzymywały go przed pokazaniem mu się.

Gazety były przepełnione opowieściami o jego ucieczce, ale przynajmniej dzięki temu Harry i te okropne kłamstwa na jego temat zostały chwilowo zepchnięte na drugi plan. Nie było mowy, żeby _jego _Rogaś był dziedzicem Slytherina – Potterowie byli tak gryfońscy, że już bardziej się chyba nie dało, a także dobrymi, szczerymi i miłymi ludźmi. Harry nie mógł próbować kogoś zabić, to z pewnością była pomyłka, tak samo jak jego wtrącenie do więzienia.

Obecnie starzec zniknął, ze wszystkich miejsc, w domu _Snape'a_, potykając się i wyglądając na wykończonego. Syriusz nie umiał nie wykazać lekkiej troski o niego. Znalazł sobie miejsce, by przeczekać spotkanie i po godzinie mężczyzna znów się wyłonił, a następnie bezzwłocznie deportował, pozbawiając Syriusza szansy ujawnienia się. Ponowne dogonienie dyrektora może mu zabrać trochę czasu, a byłby idiotą, gdyby postanowił sobie odpuścić tylko ze względu na stare spory między nimi, ale...

Położył się na wilgotnym bruku, starając się nie zaskomleć ze zmartwienia, zimna i głodu.

Wtedy uderzyła go myśl.

Snape na początku zawsze trzymał się blisko z Lily – James go za to nienawidził.

I może, ale tylko może, ta dziwaczna więź bądź uczucie zostało przeniesione na Harry'ego? Był wyraźnie zdesperowany, jednak...

Zdaje się, że nadszedł czas, by złożyć Smarkeusowi wizytę.


	12. Rozdział 12

_**Dominikamaja**, raczej nie dam rady wstawiać rozdziałów częściej niż co tydzień, choć bardzo bym chciała. Niestety, nie mam wpływu na treść rozdziałów - ja je tylko tłumaczę. :) Jeśli chodzi o slash... na pewno nie pojawi się w tym opowiadaniu, muszę uprzedzić.  
**Gościu**, szczerze mówiąc - obecnie nie planuję kolejnych tłumaczeń. Ale nie wykluczam, że jeśli uda mi się skończyć "Ukojenie", spróbuję przetłumaczyć jakiś inny tekst - o ile znajdę czas. :)_

Betowała **Panna Mi**. :)

* * *

Snape w ułamku sekundy wyciągnął różdżkę, a Syriusz, w tym samym momencie, wyskoczył do przodu i złapał go za nadgarstki. Rzucone na niego zaklęcie ledwo minęło jego ramiona.

– Proszę – wydyszał. – Nie mam zamiaru cię krzywdzić... Harry... syn Jamesa... syn Lily...

Oczy Severusa rozbłysły wściekle, a usta zbielały mu z czystej furii.

– Puszczaj mnie!

– Smar... Snape, proszę! Na Merlina, błagam cię, do licha ciężkiego, błagam cię... na pewno też chcesz go znaleźć...

– Nie mam żadnego zamiaru pomagać ci w popełnianiu morderstwa...

– To był Peter! Glizdogon! Przysięgam... przysięgam na moje życie!

Syriusz załamał się kompletnie. Puścił ręce mistrza eliksirów i opadł niezgrabnie na ziemię, zalewając się upokarzającymi łzami. Nie mógł przestać płakać.

Był wykończony; to była jego ostatnia szansa, nie licząc Dumbledore'a... i nie miał już pojęcia, co dalej robić. Teraz, gdy przybrał ponownie postać człowieka, Azkaban wrócił do niego wraz z tym przeszywającym go do szpiku kości zimnem. Kiedy był psem, nieprzyjemne uczucie pozostawało przynajmniej stłumione.

Smarkeus zmierzył go wzrokiem pełnym całkowitego obrzydzenia, ale, co niewiarygodne, nie przeklął go. Być może nikłe, rozgoryczone mrowienie magii, które wypełniło pokój zapieczętowało prawdziwość i powagę jego słów.

W następnej sekundzie ręce Snape'a owinęły się wokół jego kołnierza, podnosząc go i rzucając nim mocno o ścianę.

– Powiedz mi, co się wydarzyło. Teraz.

Gdy nie odezwał się od razu, mistrz eliksirów potrząsnął nim brutalnie. W końcu zaczął mówić – na początku jąkając się i robiąc przerwy, łamiącym się od nieużywania głosem, lecz z każdą kolejną chwilą jego słowa stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze i spójniejsze.

Czarne oczy przez cały czas go taksowały. W ciągu kilku minut wlano mu do gardła Veritaserum – ślepo je zaakceptował, zdesperowany.

Wreszcie został popchnięty na krzesło, a Snape obserwował go z nieskrywaną nienawiścią.

– Czego chcesz? – zapytał lodowato mężczyzna, wciąż mierząc w niego różdżką.

– Harry, on musi być bezpieczny. Pomóż mi go znaleźć.

– Czemu nie zwrócisz się o pomoc do dyrektora? – dociekał. Usta Syriusza wykrzywiły się z wymuszeniem.

– Wolałbym nie zostać wtrącony znów do Azkabanu – wymamrotał. – Uwierz mi, nie byłeś moim pierwszym wyborem... Po prostu... po prostu nie mam już kogo innego... – skończył mówić, brzmiąc dość żałośnie nawet według samego siebie. Ten jeden raz nie miał za złe Snape'owi, że patrzył na niego, jakby był niemile widzianym ślimakiem, który wpełzł mu do domu, bądź jakimś zapchlonym kundlem.

– A wilkołak? – podsunął mężczyzna, desperacko próbując się go pozbyć.

– Wiesz, gdzie jest Remus? – odpowiedział. Nastąpił moment ciszy.

– Wiesz, gdzie jest Potter? – Słowo "Potter" w jego ustach ociekało odrazą i Syriusz nie mógł się nie zjeżyć, mrużąc oczy.

– Nie, nie wiem, gdzie jest Harry – odparł krótko. – Gdybym wiedział, to bym przy nim był. Miałem nadzieję, że pomożesz mi w tej kwestii.

– Myślisz, że wiem, gdzie on jest? – zapytał odrobinę zbyt jedwabistym głosem Snape, a w jego oczach pojawiła się groźba. – Powiedz mi, proszę, czemu tak sądzisz? Nie uważasz, że gdybym coś wiedział, poinformowałbym o tym dyrektora?

Syriusz wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę ciemnymi oczyma, zaciskając szczękę.

– Ponieważ jesteś obślizgłym śmierciożercą – wycedził w końcu – a Harry nie został porwany przez kogoś należącego do Światła. Skoro podjąłem już ten konkretny trop – jesteś moim najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Snape obserwował go beznamiętnie.

– Pomijając już wszystko inne, dlaczego miałbym ci pomóc?

– Bo to syn Lily – wyjaśnił po chwili Syriusz. Oczy Snape'a natychmiastowo ściemniały i Black musiał włożyć wiele wysiłku w to, aby nie zrobić kroku w tył, kiedy mężczyzna ponownie podszedł do niego i dźgnął go zaciekle różdżką w gardło.

– Masz czelność... – zaczął Severus, a jego głos niemal przypominał syk. Syriusz spojrzał na niego wyzywająco.

– Przecież to oczywiste, że ją kochałeś. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieliśmy! Prawdopodobnie to właśnie dlatego tak bardzo nienawidziłeś Jamesa, ty... – Syriusz niechętnie postarał się uspokoić... W końcu potrzebował pomocy, a obecnie był zdany tylko na łaskę Snape'a. – Zrobię dla Harry'ego wszystko. Wiem też, że ty zrobiłbyś wszystko dla... dla niej. Nie pozwolisz, żeby jej syn cierpiał.

Może i był Gryfonem, ale został wychowany w domu Blacków na Ślizgona, nawet jeśli opierał się temu wpływowi i dziedzictwu.

Snape prychnął z pogardą.

– Pomogę ci – odparł w końcu zimnym głosem. – Ale jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz coś o L... o niej w mojej obecności, potnę cię na kawałki, Black, i wykorzystam jako składniki do eliksirów.

Syriusz przełknął ślinę. Ton wypowiedzi Snape'a wcale nie krył w sobie groźby – taił się w nim po prostu niebezpieczny fakt.

– Przyjąłem do wiadomości – odrzekł. Był zbyt zmęczony, aby udzielić kąśliwszej odpowiedzi. Jak nisko upadł!

Severus wbił w niego wściekły wzrok.

– Weź prysznic i się przebierz, przez ciebie w moim domu śmierdzi zmokłym psem.

Syriusz zerknął z zakłopotaniem na swój podarty, więzienny strój, zanim ponownie spojrzał na swojego towarzysza.

– Twoja inteligencja, jak zwykle, nie zna granic – wymruczał nienawistnie i z kpiną. – Jestem uciekinierem. Oczekujesz, że noszę przy sobie przenośną szafę, z której w każdej chwili mogę wyciągać ubrania?

Twarz Severusa skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z zaistniałego problemu.

– Przetransmutuję ci rzeczy, kiedy będziesz się mył. Wyrzuć je z łazienki – nakazał sztywno Snape. Nie było nawet mowy, żeby pożyczył mężczyźnie swoje własne ubrania bądź zrobił coś równie odpychającego.

– Daj mi swoją różdżkę, sam to zrobię – odparł Syriusz, nie ufając mistrzowi eliksirów, że nie zamieni jego odzieży w coś absurdalnego i poniżającego.

– Dać ci moją różdżkę? – powtórzył delikatnie Severus. – Nie wydaje mi się. Albo nałożysz na siebie to, co ci dam, albo nie nałożysz nic.

– Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jesteś tak chętny, by mnie rozebrać, Smar... – urwał, gdy zobaczył morderczą minę Snape'a. Bojowo rzucone zaklęcie żądlące pokiereszowało jego potłuczone i obolałe ciało. Prawie warknął.

– W porządku – wymamrotał. – Powinienem przetransmutować sobie trochę szamponu, czy może jakimś cudem masz własny?

Następne zaklęcie, z ledwo powstrzymanym okrucieństem i zamiarem zabicia, niemal wyrzuciło go z salonu.

Syriusz nie odezwał się już więcej.

* * *

Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się gwałtownie, gdy podskoczył niespokojnie w łóżku. Jego sny przepełnione były niewyraźnymi, upiornymi cieniami, które pragnęły wyssać mu duszę.

A wtedy, gdy w końcu udało im się to osiągnąć, czuł się, jakby zostało rzucone na niego zaklęcie odcinające zmysły – tyle że tym razem nie było nikogo, kto mógłby położyć mu kres, nie było też żadnego przezciwzaklęcia. Został na zawsze uwięziony w ciemnościach i nawet Riddle nie dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa.

Dyszał ciężko, zlany zimnym potem. Nie mógł przestać się trząść. Drzwi do jego pokoju były uchylone i wpuszczały do środka światło, które wciąż paliło się na korytarzu. Również w zasłonach znajdowała się mała szparka, przez którą księżyc rzucał na łóżko swój blask.

Wciąż jednak miał wrażenie, że było tu zbyt ciemno.

Nie widział żadnego znaku Toma i – gdy uświadomił sobie ten fakt – był rozdarty pomiędzy ulgą a rozczarowaniem. Nagle ścisnęło go w dołku, kiedy dotarło do niego, że być może czuł się lekko zawiedziony – przecież z pewnością nie chciał, żeby Ślizgon był przy nim i dodawał mu otuchy... to był absurd!

Nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy. Był przyzwyczajony do radzenia sobie samemu ze swoimi okropnymi snami, które często doskwierały mu u Dursleyów. Zawsze bał się, że może obudzić ich swoimi krzykami.

Dursleyowie... Czy w ogóle przejęli się tym, że nigdy nie wrócił? Obchodziło ich to cokolwiek? Pewnie nie! Cóż, może to niesprawiedliwa ocena... prawdopodobnie zasępili się, gdy wyszło na jaw, że pojechali na dworzec bez powodu oraz że nie było nikogo, kto mógłby pracować za nich w ogródku.

Potrząsnął głową, próbując oczyścić swój umysł. Jego oddech powoli się uspokajał.

Dobrze, że nie było przy nim Toma – i tak już wystarczająco wiele razy ośmieszył się na jego oczach.

Nie żeby dbał o to, co Ślizgon sobie o nim myśli, albo żeby chciał mu zaimponować... no dobra, może troszeczkę. Tom wydawał się być taki potężny i mądry. Różnił się też od wszystkich wcześniej spotkanych przez niego ludzi.

Dzięki sprawianiu mu przyjemności albo wywieraniu na nim wrażenia, Harry – w systemie nagród, który przyjęli – mógł odnieść spore korzyści. To było wszystko, co się za tym kryło – insynkt samozachowawczy, ślizgońska przebiegłość i inne temu podobne. Nie chodziło o żadne pragnienie zaimponowania Tomowi.

Znów odbiegał myślami gdzie indziej.

Wyśliznął się z łóżka, zduszając w sobie chęć zadrżenia z zimna, kiedy jego stopy straciły kontakt z ciepłą kołdrą i zetknęły się z podłogą. Powlókł się w kierunku drzwi. Z tego, co wiedział o swoich koszmarach, raz się obudziwszy, rzadko kiedy był w stanie zasnąć ponownie.

Były zbyt wyraźne. Wyraźniejsze niż jego pozostałe sny.

Opuścił pokój, spoglądając podejrzliwie na zamknięte drzwi do sypialni Riddle'a – było to jedyne pomieszczenie, do którego jeszcze nie wszedł i miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie nadarzy mu się ku temu okazja. Wzdrygał się już na samą myśl o tym. Wystarczył mu gabinet.

Zbyt późno zorientował się, że światło w kuchni – do której się udał, by zaparzyć sobie herbatę - też było zapalone. Zastygł w bezruchu, a serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej. Jego mięśnie napięły się i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy uda mu się jeszcze wymknąć stąd niezauważonym.

Nie mógł zdecydować się pomiędzy żarliwą ochotą utrzymania jak największego dystansu między sobą a młodym Czarnym Panem oraz byciem ciekawym, czemu starszy chłopiec wciąż jeszcze nie śpi.

Opcja ucieczki została mu odebrana, kiedy Tom podniósł wzrok, najwyraźniej wyczuwając jego obecność.

Zmysły dziedzica Slytherina zdawały się być wyjątkowo wyczulone, wiecznie w pełnej gotowości – być może był to skutek uboczny zbyt długiego odcięcia od nich. Harry przełknął ślinę i, zbierając w sobie gryfońską odwagę, wszedł do pomieszczenia. Przecież gdyby teraz spróbował się wycofać, wyszedłby na tchórza!

– Co tu robisz o tej porze? – zapytał, przemierzając pokój i rzucając okiem na czajnik. Ostatecznie usadowił się na "swoim" krześle obok Riddle'a.

– Pracuję – odpowiedział Tom, skreślając i przepisując coś na pergaminie. Obok niego leżał czysty arkusz, z pewnością czekający na ostateczną wersję jego projektu. Kiedy Harry wyciągnął szyję, próbując uzyskać lepszy widok, Riddle podniósł wzrok znad swoich notatek i przeniósł go na młodszego chłopca.

Zarumienił się, zmieszany, gdy został przyłapany na podglądaniu, niemniej jednak wyzywająco nie odwrócił spojrzenia.

– Zapytałbym, co ty tu robisz o tej porze – kontynuował po chwili Tom, nie trudząc się nawet, by ukryć dokument, który prawdopodobnie nie dotyczył bezpośrednio Harry'ego – ale fakty mówią same za siebie, więc marnowałbym tylko powietrze w płucach. Często masz koszmary? A może to jakaś nowa przypadłość?

– Skąd...? - zaczął Harry, kompletnie zaskoczony.

Tom uśmiechnął się blado.

– Trzęsiesz się. Co prawda mogłoby być to wywołane zimnem, ale wtedy drgawki byłyby słabsze. Gdyby uznać je za pozostałość po złych snach, tłumaczyłoby to, czemu jesteś na nogach o tej godzinie. Nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, czym zostały te koszmary wywołane, nie wspominając już o tym, że słyszałem, jak rzucasz się, wiercisz i tak dalej. Oczywistym jest, że to ich robota, a twoja reakcja tylko to potwierdziła.

– Nie bądź taki cholernie z siebie zadowolony – wymamrotał Harry, chcąc zapaść się pod ziemię, czując jeszcze większe zażenowanie. Uch.

– Samozadowolenie sugeruje nadmierne poczucie dumy. Moja duma nie jest przesadna, jest zupełnie adekwatna do moich umiejętności.

Harry posłał mu znudzone spojrzenie, niewzruszony.

– To kwestia dyskusyjna.

– Nie uważasz, że jestem imponujący? – niemal wymruczał Tom, a jego oczy nagle rozbłysły.

– Nie – odpowiedział uparcie Harry. – Myślę, że jesteś wstrętnym porywaczem.

– A ja myślę, że powinieneś poszerzyć swój zasób słownictwa i znaleźć kilka nowych oraz lepszych wyzwisk, ale jakoś nie narzekam na to za każdym razem, kiedy tylko nadarzy się ku temu okazja – odparł dosadnie Ślizgon. Harry spojrzał na niego gniewnie. – Unikasz pytania – dodał po chwili.

– Jakiego pytania?

– Często masz koszmary? – zażądał odpowiedzi Tom.

– Nie twój interes – bąknął obronnie Harry.

– Uznam to za "tak" – powiedział starszy chłopiec, obserwując go. Wzrok Gryfona stał się ostrzejszy i Riddle uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Nastała niezręczna cisza, a przynajmniej według Harry'ego – Ślizgon zdawał się być nieświadomy i odporny na tortury czegoś tak wyniszczającego społecznie czy ludzkiego jak poczucie niezręczności.

– Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – rzucił po chwili młody Czarny Pan, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

– Nie.

Tom nie odpowiedział w żaden sposób i zwyczajnie wrócił do swojej pracy, znów zaczynając coś pisać. Harry siedział cicho, przyglądając mu się przez chwilę, czując się strasznie niewygodnie.

Co to niby miało być? Przecież to nie tak, że Tom naprawdę o niego dbał... Zupełnie już nie wiedział, co na ten temat sądzić. Na razie przydzieli to do kategorii "nie myśleć o tym teraz, a najlepiej w ogóle".

Po kilku minutach, podczas których ciszę zakłócał jedynie zaskakująco uspokajający i delikatny odgłos pisania, wstał, aby zagotować wodę w czajniku. Zastanawiał się mimochodem, która jest godzina.

Pił swoją herbatę i zaparzył ją również Riddle'owi, gdy chłopak poprosił go o to gestem ręki. Postawił przed nim kubek, nic nie mówiąc. Nie otrzymał podziękowania. Ponownie zwinął się w lekko skulonej pozycji na swoim krześle.

Riddle nie unosił wzroku, oszczędzając mu tego wiecznie dogłębnego i wartościującego spojrzenia swoich ciemnych oczu. Harry, wraz z cichym odgłosem pisania, zaczął szybko oraz niemal odruchowo uspokajać się.

Aczkolwiek nigdy w życiu nie przyznałby się do tego.

Pogrążając się we śnie, nie był nawet świadomy momentu, w którym jego głowa opadła na stół.

* * *

Tom usłyszał stłumione stuknięcie i spojrzał do góry. Jego brwi uniosły się na widok Harry'ego, który zasnął w dość niekomfortowej pozycji. Zacisnął usta, rozdarty między dezaprobatą a rozbawieniem.

Chłopiec leżał wyciągnięty na stole, ledwo mijając ręką pusty kubek po herbacie, a jego policzek stykał się z drewnem.

Musiał włożyć całą swoją samokontrolę w to, aby nie zagotować więcej wody i nie wylać jej na głowę dziecka w celu obudzenia go i posłania z powrotem do łóżka. Jednocześnie upomniałby go, aby nie był tak cholernie uparty i przestał robić probemy, kiedy należało iść spać. Byłaby to też przestroga przed ponownym zaśnięciem w jego obecności – to było obraźliwe.

Nawet jeśli nie atakował Harry'ego, chłopiec zawsze powinien być ostrożny i pełen szacunku wobec możli... och, ale czy to nie było coś dobrego? Czy to nie sugerowało, że Gryfon zaczynał mu do pewnego stopnia ufać?

Oczywiście mogło to też znaczyć, że Harry nie ufał mu aż tak bardzo, iż – musząc dzielić z nim dom – spał okropnie, co w konsekwencji doprowadzało do tego, że mdlał z wyczerpania na stole... ale nieważne.

Skończył pisać list i wstał, obiecując sobie, że wyśle go przy najbliższej możliwej okazji. Wtedy, zaskakując nawet samego siebie, podszedł do Harry'ego i wziął go na ręce – prawdopodobnie bardziej niż powinien przyzwyczajony do jego wagi.

Naprawdę, niech chłopiec po prostu śpi sobie na tym stole i obudzi się z dokuczliwym bólem głowy - dostanie przynajmniej nauczkę, aby nigdy więcej tego nie powtarzać. Jednak okazja do sprawienia wrażenia troszczącego się była zbyt wielka, by jej nie wykorzystać. Poza tym Harry stałby się tylko bardzo zrzędliwy, gdyby spędził całą noc w takiej pozycji, co czyniłoby z niego nieznośne towarzystwo.

Przeszedł po cichu do pokoju chłopca. Z jakiegoś powodu ogromnie zaskoczyło go, że oczy Gryfona drgnęły leciutko w reakcji na jego dotyk, zamiast całkowicie się otworzyć. Następnie położył Harry'ego na łóżku i zdenerwował się, gdy zauważył dłoń zaciśniętą wokół jego koszuli.

Zmarszczył złowrogo brwi.

– Jeśli zaraz nie usuniesz stąd swoich palców, ja usunę ci je z twojej ręki – powiedział ozięble śpiącemu chłopcu. Nie uzyskał absolutnie żadnej reakcji. Zacisnął zęby, wściekły. A może Harry wcale tak naprawdę nie spał i robił to specjalnie?!

Opierając się chęci odcięcia Gryfonowi palców jakąś klątwą, zaczął rozplatać uścisk i w końcu udało mu się z niego wydostać. Odsunął od siebie rękę chłopca i zakrył go kołdrą – ponieważ ostatnim, czego potrzebował, był chory dwunastoletni bohater zdany na jego łaskę! Wycofał się, bardziej wytrącony z równowagi przez tę całą sytuację, niż miał ochotę się do tego przyznać.

Jeśli Harry przez ten cały czas nie spał, obedrze go żywcem ze skóry.

Nie umiał wytłumaczyć, czemu zatrzymał się na chwilę w progu drzwi. Potrząsnął głową, dając sobie spokój i wyszedł.

Dziwnie było być... potrzebnym.

* * *

Lucjusz Malfoy przerwał swoje zajęcie, kiedy zobaczył przedzierającą się przez bariery nieznajomą sowę.

Miał ochotę wyrzucić ten przeklęty list w cholerę.

I naprawdę, już to robił, kiedy emblemat – Mroczny Znak – który zobaczył na kopercie zatrzymał go i sprawił, że wypełniło go lodowate przerażenie.

Jego ręce trzęsły się tak mocno, iż kilka razy musiał próbować otworzyć list, zanim mu się to udało.

_Wierzę, że mamy o czym porozmawiać, Lucjuszu, szczególnie w świetle śmierci Ginewry Weasley. Przyjdź sam o 23 do Pubu Wisielca przy ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu._

_LV_

Przełknął ślinę, a jego twarz stała się blada jak kartka papieru.

Co on najlepszego narobił?


	13. Rozdział 13

_Dziękuję za cudowne komentarze.  
**Gościu**, przyznam się, że nie byłam do końca świadoma różnicy pomiędzy słowami "przetransmutować" a "przetransfigurować". Cóż, w polskim tłumaczeniu oryginalnych książek rzeczywiście używano tego pierwszego słowa, więc poprawiłam poprzedni rozdział. Dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi. :)_

Betowała wspaniała **Panna Mi**.  
**wężomowa**

* * *

****Lucjusz o ustalonej porze zjawił się w pubie, rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek śladu mistrza, któremu kiedyś przyrzekł służyć. Prawdę mówiąc, przyszedł trochę wcześniej, nie ośmielając się spóźnić.

Żołądek ścisnął się mu w podłym rodzaju przerażenia, ale – jako że nie miał zamiaru tego po sobie pokazywać – zachował zimne opanowanie. Czy Czarny Pan nie pochwalał jego czynów? Przecież ostatecznie wszystko wyszło na dobre, nieprawdaż?

Nigdzie go nie widział.

W końcu, czując się niezręcznie, postanowił usiąść i poczekać.

Kilka minut później, dokładnie w wyznaczonym czasie ich spotkania, drzwi otworzyły się ponownie, a on gwałtownie odwrócił głowę.

To był tylko jakiś nastolatek, który na dodatek wyglądał zbyt młodo, żeby należeć do wpływowych sfer. Lucjusz od razu odwrócił lekceważąco wzrok, lecz w następnej chwili dokładnie ten sam chłopiec zajął z gracją siedzenie naprzeciwko niego.

Spojrzał na młodzieńca, zachowując chłodny i beznamiętny wyraz twarzy.

– To miejsce za niedługo będzie zajęte – powiedział krótko. – Grzecznie sugeruję, byś je zwolnił.

– Doprawdy, Lucjuszu? – odparł nastolatek, niemal mrucząc. Malfoy prawie zamarł, błyskawicznie unosząc spojrzenie i przyglądając się siedzącej przed nim osobie.

Mrocznie przystojny, o klasycznej urodzie, z wysoko osadzonymi kośćmi policzkowymi i bladą cerą.

Jednak to oczy zwróciły jego uwagę. Oczy, w których krył się cień, oczy niebezpieczne, śmiercionośne i tak zimne, że mogłyby ugasić supernową. Były jak czarne dziury, nic im nie uciekało.

Nagle poczuł ucisk w dołku.

– Mój panie... – niemalże wyszeptał.

– Bardzo dobrze – odparł Voldemort, a na jego usta przekornie i szyderczo wyskoczyła krztyna uśmiechu.

Lucjusz musiał stłumić w sobie chęć przełknięcia śliny.

Choć był przygotowany na wiele... z pewnością nie spodziewał się tego.

Czarny Pan oparł się leniwie o krzesło, obserwując go cicho i oceniająco.

Pomimo oczywistego, a zarazem zwodniczego młodego wyglądu, ekspresja, którą został przez chłopaka obdarzony wyjątkowo go niepokoiła. Czuł się jak przyszpilony robak oczekujący na poddanie obserwacjom. Niezależnie od prezentowanego wizerunku, postawa jego towarzysza była dojrzała i złowroga, w czym rozpoznawał Lorda Voldemorta.

– Jak... – Z trudem próbował odzyskać nad sobą panowanie. Chwilę później płynność słów i elokwencja powróciły. – Mój panie, błagam cię, byś mi wyjaśnił, jak doszło do tego... cudu. To nieprawdopodobne.

– Wierzę, że to właśnie tobie muszę podziękować za mój powrót – odpowiedział nastolatek. – Powiedzmy, że użycie dziennika... przywróciło mnie do życia.

Niemal pragnął odetchnąć z ulgą – z pewnością znaczyło to, że nie zrobił niczego złego i nie powinien zostać ukarany?

– Cieszę się, że mogłem służyć pomocą – zapewnił z grzecznym uśmiechem.

Te oczy wciąż były takie zimne.

– W rzeczy samej – przyznał cicho Czarny Pan, perfekcyjnie opanowany i niewzruszony. Jego wzrok nieugięcie wbity był w Lucjusza. – Jakież to... pomyślne, że wydarzenia potoczyły się w taki, a nie inny sposób. Powiedz mi – wymruczał Voldemort – czy był to zamierzony plan?

Serce Lucjusza zamarło z trwogi.

– Miałem pewne przypuszczenia...

– Co za _kłamstwa_ – odparł melodyjnie Czarny Pan. Było mu słabo, kiedy na niego spoglądał. Wygląd nastolatka – ze wszystkich możliwych – nie powinien przerażać go aż do tego stopnia, jednak magia, która spowijała chłopca była najczarniejsza w swoim rodzaju. Aksamitny mrok otulający w fałszywym poczuciu komfortu, zanim pochłonął całkowicie. Był wyraźnie potężny, niemal namacalny.

– Mój panie...

– _Milcz._ – Cała słodycz, pozorowana bądź nie, zniknęła z jego głosu i Lucjusz szybko zamknął zaschnięte usta. – Nierozważnie wyrzuciłeś przedmiot, który został ci powierzony, abyś chronił go jak własne życie. Nie miałeś żadnego pojęcia o jego prawdziwej wartości czy znaczeniu. Pozbyłeś się go, aby osiągnąć swoje błahe cele i pragnienia.

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Lucjusz już dawno padłby martwy. Wyglądało jednak na to, że byłby z tego powodu wyjątkowo zadowolony, ponieważ wydawało się to teraz o wiele lepsze od stania twarzą w twarz z chłopcem – mężczyzną – znajdującym się naprzeciw.

– Przepra...

– Czy pozwoliłem ci się odezwać? – Pytanie zostało zadane lekko, zdecydowanie zbyt lekko. Lucjusz ponownie zacisnął wargi, próbując zachować powagę i obojętność wobec tortur, które – jak podejrzewał – będzie musiał ścierpieć. – Jest pan żywy, panie Malfoy, jedynie na skutek moich udanych planów, nieumyślnie przez pana zapoczątkowanych, oraz mojej szczątkowej litości. Tylko twoja użyteczność trzyma cię przy życiu... Módl się, aby tak pozostało.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową. Nie powiedział ani słowa, nie ośmielając się. Obawiał się, że i tak posunął się już za daleko.

– Zbierz ponownie stare towarzystwo – i miej na uwadze, aby zrobić to dyskretnie. Czy uważasz, że jesteś w stanie temu podołać, Lucjuszu?

– Tak, mój panie – przyznał cicho, dochodząc do wniosku, że mógł odpowiadać chociaż na bezpośrednie pytania, skoro nie pozwalano mu nic komentować. – Nie zawiodę cię.

– Lepiej bądź tego pewien. A teraz przejdźmy do innej kwestii – masz kontakty w Ministerstwie. Chcę, żebyś powiedział mi wszystko, co się da na temat śledztwa w sprawie Harry'ego Pottera. Jeśli twoja wiedza jest niewystarczająca bądź nieistniejąca, masz wykraść potajemnie więcej informacji. Zawsze byłeś... śliskim człowiekiem. Wykorzystaj to porządnie, dobrze?

– Tak, mój panie – odparł ponownie, delikatnie. Myśli wirowały mu w głowie... W świetle śmierci Ginewry Weasley... Potter... Czy Czarny Pan miał Pottera? A jeśli tak... czemu dzieciak wciąż był żywy? – Czy jest coś, co mogę jeszcze zrobić?

– Nie. Na razie niczego więcej nie potrzebuję, a już na pewno nie od ciebie.

Nie był faworyzowany, a szczególnie nie na chwilę obecną – nawet jeśli przypadkowo przyczynił się do powrotu Lorda Voldemorta.

– Zrozumiałem, mój panie.

– Masz już jakieś wiadomości, które możesz mi przekazać?

– Ministerstwo wyznaczyło nagrodę za znalezienie chłopca, ale to tylko zachęciło jego przeciwników do sprzedawania wszystkich możliwych informacji na jego temat ze względu na wrogi charakter listu gończego i podejrzeń Ministerstwa, jakoby Potter był zaangażowany w fiasko w Komnacie Tajemnic. – Lucjusz przerwał wywód, próbując zebrać myśli. Był niemal zaniepokojony faktem, że tak łatwo ponownie podporządkował się rozkazom.

– Ale wciąż są ludzie, którzy wierzą w chłopca? – zapytał jego pan.

– Tak – potwierdził. – Wszyscy jego przyjaciele, na przykład, oraz ich rodziny. Weasleyowie stoją za nim murem pomimo utraty córki.

– Jej śmierć została potwierdzona?

Lucjusz ucichł na chwilę.

– Nie wydano na ten temat żadnego oficjalnego oświadczenia, ale wiele osób tak przypuszcza. Rodzina jest pogrążona w żałobie i odmawia udzielania komentarzy – odpowiedział ostrożnie. Przez moment na usta Czarnego Pana wkradł się uśmieszek, a jego palce zaczęły leniwie bębnić o stół.

– A więc tak... – wymruczał młodzieniec. – Mogę to sobie wyobrazić. Będę musiał wysłać im kwiaty...

W oczach chłopaka nagle ukazał się przerażający błysk i Lucjusz poczuł się zagrożony, jakkolwiek bardzo próbował się temu oprzeć. To było spojrzenie Lorda Voldemorta tuż przed rzuceniem na kogoś Cruciatusa. Choć znajdowali się teraz w innej sytuacji, wyrażana wzrokiem kpina pozostawała ta sama. – Kontynuuj.

– Ci, którzy dalej wspierają Pottera – a wciąż jest ich całkiem sporo – odmawiają współpracy przy śledztwie, nie chcąc wyrządzić dziecku krzywdy. Bez wątpienia można też stwierdzić, że Dumbledore jest w trakcie własnych poszukiwań. Działalność Zakonu Feniksa mogła zostać wznowiona, chociaż to akurat nic więcej jak tylko przypuszczenia...

– Zakonu Feniksa?

– Tak. Nie jest wykluczone, że od razu po zniknięciu ich bohatera Dumbledore na nowo zebrał członków zgrupowania. Proszę mi wybaczyć brak solidnych dowodów w tej kwestii, mój panie, ale prawdopodobnie Severus będzie w stanie potwierdzić tę informację.

Lord Voldemort pogrążył się w ciszy, zatracony we własnych myślach. Lucjusz zastygł w bezruchu i postanowił mu nie przeszkadzać, powstrzymywany przez przerażenie. W końcu przenikliwe spojrzenie chłopaka ponownie zwróciło się w jego kierunku, jednak wcale nie poczuł się lepiej.

– Rozumiem. Jeśli nie masz niczego więcej do dodania, wierzę, że to już wszystko. Będę z tobą w kontakcie.

– Mój panie. – Lucjusz subtelnie pochylił głowę, nie dowierzając, że udało mu się przejść przez to bez ani jednej rzuconej na niego klątwy... Jednak nie śmiał przypuszczać, aby był już bezpieczny. Na razie przebywali w miejscu publicznym, lecz jeśli chodziło o sprawianie innym cierpienia, Czarny Pan potrafił być okrutnie oraz bestialsko cierpliwy. Podniósł się z zajmowanego miejsca i opuścił pub, niemal wdzięczny za ogarniający go na zewnątrz powiew chłodnego powietrza.

Wygląda na to, że czeka go praca.

* * *

Kiedy Harry się obudził, musiała minąć chwila, zanim z absolutnym zdziwieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się we własnym łóżku – albo, no cóż, nie we własnym, ale w tym, które tutaj miał (kogo on w ogóle próbował oszukiwać? Jednak wciąż desperacko starał się to rozróżniać). Zaraz potem uświadomił sobie – trochę skrępowany, choć czuł też coś zupełnie innego – że to Riddle musiał go tu przynieść.

Zabawne, spodziewał się, że dziedzic Slytherina zwyczajnie go tam zostawi, żeby nabawił się bólu głowy.

Nie wiedział, jak poradzić sobie z faktem, że tego nie zrobił.

Zszedł na dół, a wraz z napływem wspomnień z ostatniej nocy – o jego generalnie żenującym zachowaniu, jakim była reakcja na koszmary, a potem zaśnięcie na stole – zaczęła narastać w nim czujność.

Nigdzie nie widział Toma.

Przez moment Harry czuł się tylko zupełnie rozkojarzony. Przez te wszystkie dni, które tutaj spędził, Riddle nigdy nie spał i zawsze był już na dole w chwili, w której Gryfon wstawał. Zazwyczaj siedział przy stole w kuchni, popijając herbatę i czytając gazetę. Czasem, gdy miał gorsze dni, kręcił się po domu, kipiąc ze złości i niszcząc wszystko, na co natknęły się jego blade dłonie.

W takie poranki, obudziwszy się wśród trzasków, łomotów i brutalnej, szalonej wściekłości, Harry, ogarnięty przerażeniem, nie wychodził ze swojego pokoju, a serce waliło mu jak młotem. Próbował wtedy znaleźć _cokolwiek_, czym mógłby zastawić drzwi i stworzyć barierę między sobą a swoim porywaczem.

Na szczęście zdarzyło się to tylko kilka razy, a na dodatek w dużych odstępach czasowych. Ponadto Riddle, z tą swoją zmienną naturą, uspokajał się równie szybko, jak wybuchał gniewem.

Może był w swoim gabinecie? Albo w swoim pokoju? A może gdzieś sobie poszedł, nęcąco zostawiając Harry'ego samemu sobie, kompletnie bez nadzoru?

Jeśli rzeczywiście tak było, nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie spróbowania ucieczki... choć nie wiedział, jak mógłby się do tego zabrać. Powinien chyba zacząć od drzwi prowadzących do ogrodu.

Doszedł do wniosku, że muszą znajdować się w jadalni, jako że było to jedyne pomieszczenie, którego – ze względu na obecność Riddle'a – nie miał okazji podczas pierwszej nocy przeszukać i splądrować.

Zaczął metodycznie przetrząsać pokój. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że starszy chłopiec może w każdej chwili się obudzić, zejść na dół lub wrócić do domu, jego oddech stał się niespokojny, a ruchy przepełnione paniką.

W końcu znalazł je w rogu na tyle pomieszczenia, zamaskowane i schowane za biblioteczką. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się – tak właściwie nie ułożył żadnego konkretnego planu ucieczki, mimo że milion razy rozważał tę możliwość w swoich myślach.

Mógł zobaczyć ogród... wolność... światło słoneczne. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, sięgając drżącą ręką w kierunku zasuwki, aby ją otworzyć. Sprawnie zacisnął wokół niej palce, a następnie obejrzał się za siebie, chcąc sprawdzić, czy wciąż jest sam i...

Riddle siedział spokojnie przy stole, trzymając w ręku cholerną filiżankę herbaty. Wyglądał, jakby znajdował się tam od zawsze. Serce Harry'ego przyśpieszyło i chłopiec odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Ślizgona, absolutnie spanikowany.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie nawzajem, a na twarzy Riddle'a nie widniał żaden wyraz. Wtedy Harry ponownie skoczył ku drzwiom, łapiąc za klamkę... jednak one nie chciały się otworzyć. Były zamknięte. Ścisnął mu się żołądek, a w jego oczach pojawiła się zaciekła, gniewna desperacja oraz rozpacz.

Słyszał za sobą śmiech Toma. Sekundę później filiżanka została odstawiona, wydając przy tym delikatny brzęk i chłopak podszedł do niego.

Harry stał w miejscu, skamieniały, patrząc na rozpościerające się za szybą niebo oraz na rozległy ogród wieńczący jego więzienie.

Dłonie niczym pająki wkradły się na jego ramiona.

– Powiedziałem ci już, mój horkruksie, że nigdy, przenigdy ode mnie nie odejdziesz – wyszeptał do jego ucha Tom, łaskocząc go oddechem. Harry warknął i obrócił się na pięcie, próbując uderzyć Ślizgona, zrobić mu krzywdę, zranić go – cokolwiek, byleby tylko zwrócić mu choć odrobinę udręki, której sam doświadczał.

Riddle tak mocno złapał go za nadgarstki, że jego kości przyległy do siebie. Zostawszy brutalnie rzucony o drzwi, uderzył w nie głową. Harry, tak jak zawsze w towarzystwie dziedzica Slytherina, poczuł się upokarzająco zdominowany.

– **Zabiję cię, zniszczę, przysięgam, że to zrobię** – wysyczał, a jego spojrzenie było dzikie. – Nigdy cię nie zaakceptuję ani nie dam ci niczego z własnej woli. Nic ode mnie nie dostaniesz! Nienawidzę cię! Nie spocznę, dopóki nie znajdę się z dala od ciebie, rozumiesz?

– Nie wydawałeś się tak myśleć, kiedy kurczowo trzymałeś się mnie wczoraj jak zagubiony szczeniak i nie chciałeś puścić... Niemal skomlałeś, kiedy próbowałem cię zostawić – odparł Riddle, wbijając w niego twarde spojrzenie.

– W-wcale nie! - protestował Harry. – To kłamstwo!

– Nie, to nie jest kłamstwo. – Tom uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – A pewnego dnia będziesz mnie błagał, żebym z tobą został nawet wtedy, kiedy nie będziesz spał, dzieciaku. Że niby ktoś inny chciałby mieć z tobą cokolwiek wspólnego... Dziedzic Slytherina, czy nie tak cię teraz nazywają?

Harry zacisnął zęby, wściekły, ale Riddle kontynuował, zanim zdążył się odezwać:

– A gdyby nawet udało ci się zbiec... Czy jest w ogóle takie miejsce, w którym nie znalazłbym cię i nie dopadł? – Tom uniósł brew. – Jesteś gotów ryzykować swoim nieposłuszeństwem życie tych, których kochasz? Ile jeszcze osób musi umrzeć w imię sławnego Harry'ego Pottera?

Gryfon odskoczyłby do tyłu, jednak nie było na to miejsca – tak samo, jak nie było już żadnego miejsca, w którym wypowiedziane przed chwilą słowa nie nękałyby przez wieczność jego myśli.

Jego serce bolało go i ściskało, jednak było także wypełnione ogromną determinacją.

– Nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić kolejnej ważnej dla mnie osoby tylko dlatego, że desperacko pragniesz, aby ktoś się o ciebie troszczył!

Riddle, podobnie jak Harry, zlodowaciał.

– _Słucham? _– Głos Ślizgona był zimny, niedowierzający i jadowity.

– Tak bardzo boisz się, iż ludzie cię zostawią, że nawet nie dajesz im wyboru – wygarnął Harry. Ciągnął dalej, przepełniony gniewem: – Tak bardzo boisz się odrzucenia, że aż nie chcesz nikogo do siebie dopuścić. Tak bardzo boisz się, iż nikt cię nigdy nie pokocha, że aż wolisz być nienawidzony! Jesteś zwykłym tchórzem – wyszeptał. – Puszczaj mnie!

Harry całą siłą odepchnął od siebie Toma, który cofnął się chwiejnie, wciąż wpatrując się w niego ciemnymi oczyma.

Tym razem Gryfon nie dał mu szansy na odpowiedź i wybiegł z pokoju, przewracając po drodze tę przeklętą filiżankę.

Riddle nie podążył za nim.


	14. Rozdział 14

_Bardzo Was przepraszam za to, że nie wstawiłam w zeszłym tygodniu rozdziału. Każdy jest mniej lub bardziej zapracowany, a ja to już w ogóle ledwo mogę pogodzić naukę z tłumaczeniem. Mam jednak zamiar do Nowego Roku kontynuować regularne aktualizacje - co będzie potem, zobaczymy. :)  
**Pierwszy gościu**, szczerze mówiąc - nie myślałam szczególnie dużo nad tym, jaki kolejny tytuł wybrać do tłumaczenia (o ile w ogóle postanowię coś jeszcze przetłumaczyć). "Harry Potter i zejście w mrok" to całkiem ciekawe opowiadanie, czytałam je również w oryginale. Może rzeczywiście powinnam to rozważyć? Tylko wydaje mi się, że jest jeden problem: oryginał też został porzucony (chociaż chyba w dalszym momencie, niż sięga tłumaczenie). Chociaż mogę mylić opowiadania - już trochę czasu minęło, od kiedy to czytałam i pewne rzeczy mi się zlewają. Jeżeli się mylę, niech mnie ktoś poprawi, proszę. Wracając do tematu - nie wiem, czy w takim razie jest sens dalej tłumaczyć... ;) Dziękuję za miłe słowa. :) **Drugi gościu**, naprawdę przepraszam za opóźnienie. Ale cieszę się, że ludzie czytają to opowiadanie - mało tego, podoba im się opisywana historia (a także jej tłumaczenie). Postaram się więcej tego nie powtórzyć i będę Was informować, jeżeli będę planowała jakieś przerwy. :) **Trzeci gościu**, bardzo podoba mi się Twój entuzjazm. ^^ Dzięki takim komentarzom widzę, że naprawdę zrobiłabym wielu osobom przykrość, gdybym postanowiła porzucić tłumaczenie - postaram się więc tego nigdy nie zrobić. Dziękuję za dobrą opinię o mojej (oraz bety) pracy. :)_

W przyszłym tygodniu rozdział powinnam wstawić w weekend, czyli normalnie. Jeśli jednak pojawi się jakieś opóźnienie, nie przejmujcie się - na razie z pewnością nie zamierzam zaprzestać tłumaczenia.

Betowała **Panna Mi**.

* * *

Tom wpatrywał się w potłuczoną na kawałki filiżankę i gdyby tylko był do tego zdolny, czułby się równie zdruzgotany.

Jego kontrola zdawała się być w podobnym stanie, a także miał wrażenie, że jest porównywalnie... rozbity. Nie było to znajome mu uczucie, ale nie mógł też przyznać, żeby coś go to obchodziło.

Harry, oczywiście, wszystko kompletnie źle zrozumiał. W jego słowach absolutnie nie było żadnej prawdy – były absurdalne. Chłopiec był dzieckiem, dopatrywał się zbyt wiele, a jednocześnie nic nie rozumiał.

To nie strach sprawiał, że Tom do nikogo się nie przywiązywał. Osoby, które go otaczały zwyczajnie wzbudzały w nim wstręt... Ludzkość z całą tą swą żałosną słabością. Troska była zobowiązaniem, stała czarodziejom na przeszkodzie, a przecież mogliby wznieść się ponad wszystkich, gdyby tylko byli w stanie uwolnić się od tych śmiesznych ograniczeń, które sami na siebie nakładali.

Miłość była niepotrzebna, odpychająca. Tak długo, jak udawało mu się osiągnąć to, do czego dążył, nie obchodził go sposób, w jaki to zrobił. Nie potrzebował miłości, to respekt był najważniejszy. Może dawno temu, kiedy był jeszcze młody i naiwny, marzył lekkomyślnie o miłości i akceptacji, ale na tym się skończyło.

Nie bał się odtrącenia, był z nim za pan brat – po prostu nie widział sensu w wysilaniu się dla tego godnego pożałowania świata, skoro ten nigdy nie wysilał się dla niego.

Zacisnął szczękę.

Akceptacja była rezygnacją, ustępstwem, którego nikomu nie dawał, ani nawet nie oferował. Akceptacja oznaczała, że zgadzał się na coś, co nie było perfekcyjne, co miało jakieś niepożądane cechy, z jakimi musiał się pogodzić – ale czemu w ogóle powinien? Był od nich wszystkich o wiele lepszy, to oni powinni starać się dostosować do jego wysokich standardów, zamiast próbować sprowadzać go na swój żałosny poziom.

Harry po prostu stawał w obronie swoich własnych życzeń, starając się żałośnie go uczłowieczyć bądź coś w tym stylu.

Przestał być człowiekiem w momencie, w którym rozerwał swoją duszę i nie miał żadnego zamiaru wracać do tego jakże kruchego stanu.

Z trudem stłumił w sobie chęć natychmiastowego pójścia za chłopcem, zniszczenia zarówno go, jak i wszelkiego oporu, chęć agresywnego zareagowania – ponieważ nie potrzebował akceptacji dzieciaka, tylko jego posłuszeństwa...

Ale, koniec końców, akceptacja stworzyłaby znacznie ciaśniej oplatającą sieć, praktycznie nierozerwalną. Posłuszeństwo mogłoby zniknąć, gdyby chłopiec jakimś przypadkiem znów zaczął się buntować... A raz danej akceptacji nie da się tak łatwo cofnąć.

Nie, mimo że Harry niewątpliwie zostanie ukarany za swoje zachowanie, nie zrobi tego w ten sposób.

Potrzebował subtelniejszego planu.

I wiedział już dokładnie, na czym będzie on polegać.

* * *

Severus Snape uniósł wzrok, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Zainteresowanie, jakim ostatnio się cieszył, naprawdę zaczynało go denerwować. Przyjmowanie gości podczas wakacji nie było dla niego czymś zwyczajnym – i bardzo dobrze – a to była już trzecia wizyta w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni.

Szybkim gestem nakazał Blackowi się ulotnić. Na szczęście mężczyzna posłuchał się go – choć Severus podejrzewał, że zrobił to raczej z obawy przed zostaniem złapanym i ponownie wysłanym do Azkabanu, niż w ramach prawdziwej chęci wypełnienia jego polecenia.

Z wymalowanym na twarzy grymasem otworzył drzwi, ale zawahał się, gdy zobaczył przed sobą zimną, imponującą sylwetkę Lucjusza Malfoya. Klnąc cicho, oczyścił się z emocji. Nie był to odpowiedni moment na jakąkolwiek wizytę, a tym bardziej niezapowiedzianą.

– Lucjuszu – przywitał go zwięźle. – Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?

– Severusie – odpowiedział mężczyzna, przekrzywiając delikatnie głowę. – Musimy porozmawiać na wyjątkowo poważny temat. Mogę wejść?

– To nie jest dobry czas. – Pragnął, żeby mężczyzna zwyczajnie zostawił go w spokoju i odpuścił sobie... Podejrzewał jednak, że będzie zupełnie inaczej. Lucjusz nigdy tak nie robił – jeśli Malfoy czegoś chciał, dostawał to, bez względu na to, co inni mieli na ten temat do powiedzenia. A co najgorsze, mistrz eliksirów nie mógł pozwolić sobie na bycie oziębłym i nieprzyjaznym, jeśli jego podejrzenia co do powodu wizyty blondyna były słuszne.

– Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, stary przyjacielu – odparł Lucjusz, a bezwzględność w jego głosie kłóciła się z fałszywą tkliwością. – To pilna sprawa, która nie może czekać. – Jego ton nie pozostawiał miejsca na sprzeciw, lecz Severus i tak miał ochotę przekląć mężczyznę. Nienawidził, kiedy zwracał się do niego w ten sposób.

Snape milczał przez chwilę, zanim w końcu ustąpił – musiał przyznać, że był równie ciekawy, jak i ostrożny w kwestii tego, jak rozwinie się ta sytuacja. Miał swoje podejrzenia, wiadomo, ale...

– Oczywiście – zgodził się. – Wejdź do środka. Chcesz się czegoś napić?

– Coś mocniejszego, jeśli to nie kłopot, byłoby mile widziane.

Powstrzymał się przed uniesieniem brwi. Malfoy musiał być naprawdę roztrzęsiony, skoro otwarcie to okazywał – nawet jeśli robił to w towarzystwie tak dobrego przyjaciela jak Severus.

Zaprowadził mężczyznę do salonu, ignorując jego przepełnione obrzydzeniem spojrzenie. Podejrzewał, że wydarzyło się coś poważnego, skoro Lucjusz nie zaczął męczyć go pytaniami o to, czemu wciąż tu mieszka, ani nie próbował go przekonać, że byłby nad wyraz szczęśliwy, gdyby mógł pomóc mu w zmianie wystroju jego domu.

– Myślę, że uda mi się znaleźć coś odpowiedniego – odpowiedział. – Usiądź, zaraz wrócę.

Wyszedł szybko z pokoju, kierując się do barku. Zacisnął usta, kiedy Black niemal natychmiast znalazł się tuż przy nim i złapał go za ramię.

– Co się dzieje? – zażądał cichym i ostrym głosem były więzień, którego tak nienawidził. – To Malfoy? Czego chce ten wstrętny picuś-glancuś?

Snape wbił w niego wściekły wzrok.

– Dowiem się, jeśli mnie puścisz i pozwolisz mi się tym zająć – wysyczał lodowato. Black odwzajemnił jego gniewne spojrzenie, ale zabrał swoją rękę, zaciskając pięści i napinając ramiona. Severus zwrócił się do niego pogardliwie: – A teraz idź do swojego pokoju i się stamtąd nie ruszaj. Jeśli okaże się, że jest to sprawa, która dotyczy nas obu, poinformuję cię o dalszym przebiegu wydarzeń... Chyba że pragniesz się ujawnić? W takim wypadku nie będę cię chronił przed dementorami.

Mężczyzna zbladł. Rozeźlony, zacisnął zęby i wszedł na górę po schodach – przynajmniej nie będąc na tyle głupim, żeby wydawać przy tym jakieś dźwięki i narzekać na głos, choć wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie zdradzał, że w myślach klął na mistrza eliksirów.

Severus wziął ze sobą butelkę rosyjskiej Lodowej Wódki – siostrę Ognistej Whisky – i wrócił do salonu, po czym napełnił oba kieliszki.

Stuknęli się nimi w niewypowiedzianym toaście i duszkiem wypili ich zawartość.

Severus czuł, że tego potrzebował. Mimo że „przesłuchanie" się jeszcze nie zaczęło, już teraz czuł się nim zmęczony.

Usiadł na kanapie naprzeciwko i w ciszy czekał, aż Lucjusz się odezwie.

– On wrócił – powiedział w końcu Malfoy, opierając się o sofę. Severus zesztywniał. On, czyli...

– Czarny Pan? – upewnił się, a krew zamarzła mu w żyłach. – Jak to? – Jego Znak wcale nie sczerniał, nie było ku temu żadnych przesłanek. – Jesteś pewien?

– Spotkałem się z nim – odparł spokojnie Lucjusz. – To z pewnością on... ale jest inny.

– Inny? – Severus pragnął wstrzymać oddech. – Inny, w sensie... młodszy?

– Tak – przyznał mężczyzna, mierząc go podejrzliwie niemal lodowatym wzrokiem. – Też miałeś okazję go zobaczyć? Czy może ta wiedza wynika z twoich kontaktów z Albusem Dumbledore'em?

– Albus Dumbledore – będący idiotą, skoro obdarza mnie zaufaniem – pomógł mi uniknąć Azkabanu. W przeciągu ostatnich kilku lat dowiedziałem się wielu rzeczy i udało mi się wkupić w jego łaski. Jestem pewien, że mój prawdziwy pan zrozumie motywy, które mną kierowały, a moje czyny okażą się dla niego przydatne.

Wiedział, że Lucjusz uzna, iż jego „prawdziwy pan" to Lord Voldemort, ale równie dobrze mógł odnosić się do Dumbledore'a. Zanim jednak stanie ostatecznie po którejś ze stron, zamierzał przyglądać się dalszemu rozwojowi sytuacji – jakkolwiek bardzo chciałby, aby Czarny Pan był martwy za to, co zrobił Lily.

– Masz zamiar kontynuować szpiegowanie dla Mroku? – zapytał stanowczo nieugięty Malfoy. – Podejrzewam, że przyniosłoby mu to pewne korzyści, jeśli tylko będziesz przy tym ostrożny. Zresztą jestem pewien, że Czarny Pan tego właśnie od ciebie oczekuje. Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – spotkałeś go? Czy może to starzec powiedział ci o jego powrocie?

Severus ostrożnie dobierał słowa.

– Dumbledore ma poważne podejrzenia, ale w tym konkretnym przypadku postanowiłem poczekać, aż pojawią się kolejne dowody.

– Zawsze byłeś ostrożnym człowiekiem, Severusie – zauważył Lucjusz i nalał mechanicznie wódki do swojego kieliszka, zdradzając tym samym, że robił to w przeszłości już wiele razy. Oczy mężczyzny były zimne i bezlitosne, pozbawione choćby krztyny życzliwości. Jego znajomość z Malfoyami zawsze była ślizgońska, opierała się na polityce i wygodzie, a potem także na wspólnych doświadczeniach w służbie Czarnemu Panu. – Jednakże – kontynuował mężczyzna – wierzę, iż znów będziesz wspierał panowanie Mroku? Nie chciałbym, aby Wielka Brytania straciła swojego najmłodszego mistrza eliksirów.  
Severus zachował spokój, nie wzdrygając się na tę groźbę. Słyszał już o wiele gorsze.

– Oczywiście... chyba że powątpiewasz w moją lojalność? – odpowiedział delikatnie. – Nie tobie to oceniać, pozostaw to Czarnemu Panu.

– Wiadomo, że nie powątpiewam. – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się blado, nie uzewnętrzniając swoich odczuć. – Nie jesteś na tyle głupi, aby stanąć po złej stronie, która z góry skazana jest na porażkę.

Malfoy wprawnie opróżnił kolejny kieliszek, zanim wstał płynnie, strzepując z siebie nieistniejący kurz i wygładzając swoją zbytkowną szatę z jedwabiu. Wcale nie zachowywał się jak człowiek, który wypił właśnie w krótkim czasie dwie kolejki wódki, ale Lucjusz od zawsze przybierał różne maski, a swoje uczucia zamykał w pozłacanej klatce.

Severus również się podniósł i bez żadnego wyrazu przyjął z powrotem kieliszek, kiwając głową w podziękowaniu.

– Ma dla mnie jakieś zadanie do wykonania? – zapytał.

– Podejrzewam, że niedługo się z tobą skontaktuje – odparł Malfoy. Severusa ścisnęło w żołądku, a jego ogarnięte przerażeniem serce zaczęło bić nerwowo.

– Zrozumiałem... Pewnie mogę mniemać, że powierzył ci misję zebrania starego towarzystwa?

Czemu Czarny Pan nie używał Znaku? To właśnie w tym wszystkim było najdziwniejsze. Był pewien, że Albus miał swoje własne teorie na ten temat, jednak już zupełnie inną kwestią było, czy postanowi się nimi podzielić.

– Możesz – odpowiedział krótko Lucjusz.

To potwierdziło rzeczywisty powód wizyty głowy rodu Malfoyów; został sprawdzony pod kątem lojalności względem Mroku, a także przeszedł wstępny test wcielający go ponownie do służby Czarnemu Panu.

Snape skinął głową, zastanawiając się, czy powinien zwyczajnie się pożegnać, czy...

– Jaki on jest? Czy oprócz wyglądu coś się w nim zmieniło? I... co z Potterem?

Lucjusz posłał mu ostre, przenikliwe spojrzenie, ale Severus pozostał opanowany, pozwalając tylko, żeby na jego twarzy ukazała się ciekawość.  
Wyglądało na to, że przeszedł kolejną próbę, ponieważ po kilku sekundach Lucjusz znów się zrelaksował, porzucając podejrzliwość.

– Muszę zebrać więcej informacji, żeby móc w pełni go ocenić, ale z tego, co zdążyłem zauważyć, wydaje się być taki sam jak wcześniej, poza znacznie młodszym wyglądem.

– Ile byś mu dał?

– Siedemnaście albo osiemnaście lat. Jest przystojny, oczywiście.

– Bellatriks będzie nim zachwycona – zauważył oschle Snape.

Usta Malfoya nie skrzywiły się w uśmiechu, ale przez bardzo krótki moment jego oczy rozbłysły ze szczerym rozbawieniem.

– W rzeczy samej.

– A Potter?

– Czarny Pan przejawia zainteresowanie nim oraz śledztwem w jego sprawie, ale nie mówił nic więcej na ten temat. Miłego dnia, Severusie.

Lucjusz ponownie lekko schylił głowę i pewnym krokiem wyszedł z domu, znikając bez słowa.

Snape zamknął drzwi.

Niemal w tej samej chwili wyskoczył zza niego Syriusz, wyłaniając się z cienia i wbijając w niego dzikie spojrzenie.

– Wrócił? Voldemort wrócił? Kiedy?! – zażądał odpowiedzi Black, przypominając głosem bardziej warczące zwierzę aniżeli człowieka. Snape od razu wyciągnął różdżkę i cofnął się, zaciskając szczękę.

– Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, Black – ostrzegł, nie chcąc odpowiadać na pytanie, dopóki mężczyzna nie zachowa między nimi odpowiedniego dystansu – takiego, aby Severus poczuł się bardziej komfortowo. Na chwilę obecną nie darzył jego stanu psychicznego zaufaniem – o ile dobrze wiedział, wpływ dementorów mógł zaburzyć stabilność emocjonalną jego wroga z dzieciństwa, a nawet odebrać mu poważne ilości zdrowego rozsądku.

Najlepiej było zachować bezpieczną odległość, tak jak w obliczu wściekłego psa.

– Odpowiedz mi! – warknął Syriusz, robiąc krok w tył. W geście poddania podniósł ręce, próbując załagodzić sytuację.

– Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że nieładnie jest podsłuchiwać, Black? Twoja matka musi być z ciebie bardzo dumna. A skoro bez wątpienia zuchwale strzygłeś pod drzwiami uszami, nie potrzebujesz mojego potwierdzenia, aby wiedzieć, że Czarny Pan powrócił. Dumbledore uważa, że stało się to pod koniec roku szko...

– Wtedy, kiedy zniknął Harry – dokończył blady jak ściana Syriusz, którego oczy rozszerzyły się. – Myśli, że Harry jest z... z nim... Och, Merlinie, musimy go stamtąd wydostać!

– Podejrzewałem, że taki właśnie może być generalny plan – powiedział ze śmiertelną powagą Snape. Syriusz przeszył go miażdżącym spojrzeniem.

– To nie jest śmieszne! Harry może już nie żyć!

– Gdyby był martwy, wiedzielibyśmy o tym – rzucił kąśliwie Severus. – To byłby zbyt poważny cios dla Jasnej Strony, żeby chować to w sekrecie. Potter wciąż żyje. Jest najprawdopodobniej trzymany jako więzień, ale żyje. Rozumiem, że wykorzystanie choćby krztyny inteligencji jest dla ciebie niewyobrażalnie trudne, ale zrób nam obu przysługę i zacznij myśleć, zamiast panikować.

Black wyraźnie zaczął się uspokajać, masując swoje obolałe skronie i oddychając głęboko. Mistrz eliksirów niechętnie dostrzegł ten wysiłek z jego strony i kontynuował swoją wypowiedź:

– Zobaczę, co uda mi się w tej sprawie dowiedzieć, Black. Na razie nie ma nic, co ja bądź ty moglibyśmy zrobić, choć jak dotąd i tak na nic się nie zdałeś. Nie możesz udawać śmierciożercy, za którego ma cię opinia publiczna, jako że twoje zachowanie zdradziłoby cię od razu, a na dodatek my, członkowie wewnętrznego kręgu, wiemy, iż nim nie jesteś.

– To takie oczywiste, że należysz do wewnętrznego kręgu – wymruczał złowrogo Syriusz. Snape zmrużył oczy, ale zignorował go, bo Black mówił dalej: – Spróbuj coś zrobić i lepiej się pośpiesz. On nawet w tej minucie może być torturowany. Morgana wie, jakie zamiary ma wobec niego ten sukinsyn... Ja... nie sądzisz, że najlepiej jednak będzie poprosić o pomoc Dumbledore'a?

– A nie boisz się, że wyda cię dementorom? – zapytał delikatnie Snape.

Black stanowczo napotkał jego spojrzenie.

– To dla Harry'ego.

Snape odwrócił wzrok.

* * *

Kiedy gniew Harry'ego złagodniał, zmniejszając się do poziomu zwykłego zdenerwowania, w oczekiwaniu na odwet ogarnął go paniczny strach. Riddle z pewnością nie zareaguje dobrze na takie ubliżające mu słowa. Skupił wzrok na drzwiach, w każdej sekundzie spodziewając się bólu lub tego okropnego zaklęcia odcinającego zmysły.

Być może Czarny Pan po prostu przekaże go Ministerstwu, które z miejsca wyśle go do Azkabanu, albo od razu odda dementorom. Ta myśl spowodowała, że serce zaczęło walić mu jak młotem i po całym ciele przeszły go dreszcze, choć upierałby się, że to tylko wynik panującego w pokoju zimna.

Z trudem przełknął ślinę.

Nic takiego jednak się, jak dotąd, nie wydarzyło. Ani w pierwszych chwilach po incydencie, ani w ciągu kolejnych godzin. Minął obiad, a w czasie kolacji czuł już ogromny głód. Riddle wcale nie przyszedł i nie zmusił go do jedzenia – nie zrobił nic. Tak samo sprawa miała się w nocy, a potem o poranku i przez cały następny dzień.

Ani razu nie zobaczył dziedzica Slytherina, a ten nie dał mu żadnego znaku życia.

Kolejnego wieczora po kolacji – której znowu nie zjadł – zmuszony przez głód i pragnienie Harry w końcu zszedł na dół. Dostrzegł czysty, wyszorowany talerz – zapewne po posiłku Riddle'a. Nigdzie nie widział innych naczyń ani też żadnego dowodu na to, że w domu żył ktoś jeszcze.

Nalał sobie szklankę wody, poniekąd oczekując, iż Czarny Pan wyskoczy skądś nagle, zabierając mu ją oraz zakazując jakiegokolwiek jedzenia.

Ale nawet kiedy przygotowywał sobie coś na ząb – na szczęście przez te wszystkie lata spędzone u Dursleyów nauczył się gotować – wciąż nic takiego się nie stało. Niemal zastanawiał się, czy może Riddle opuścił całkowicie to miejsce i zostawił go tu samego.

Nie... Był w salonie, Harry właśnie go dostrzegł. Siedział na sofie i czytał, choć raz nad niczym nie pracując. Nie uniósł wzroku, ani się nie odezwał. Tak jakby Gryfona wcale tu nie było, jak gdyby w ogóle nie istniał.

Przez kilka sekund wierzył, szczerze przerażony, że naprawdę tak było, zanim zorientował się, jak śmieszna była to myśl. Dalej jednak czuł się zaniepokojony.

– Zamierzasz tak po prostu udawać, że mnie nie ma? Serio? – sarknął. Och, mógł usłyszeć swój głos. Był tutaj, wciąż żył.

Znowu nic. Żadnej odpowiedzi, żadnych gróźb – Ślizgon nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Działało mu to na nerwy. Zrobił krok do przodu, ponownie wpadając w złość.

– Naprawdę chcesz mnie tak po prostu ignorować, Riddle? To dziecinne z twojej strony. W takim razie nie przejmiesz się, jeśli zniszczę ci gabinet albo sobie stąd odejdę?

Nic. Zero reakcji. Harry wyszedł po cichu z pokoju, nie do końca pewien, dlaczego czuł się z powodu tej sytuacji taki roztrzęsiony. Przecież to nie tak, że pragnął lub potrzebował uwagi Riddle'a – bo wcale tak NIE BYŁO, nie był aż taki żałosny, ani nie domagał się desperacko czyjegoś zainteresowania... Po prostu chciał jakiegoś zapewnienia i przypomnienia, że nie jest tylko duchem. Byłoby całkowicie w porządku, gdyby był tu ktokolwiek inny, kto tylko dałby dowód, że wciąż istnieje... Jednak nikogo takiego nie było.

W domu panowała cisza jak makiem zasiał.

Ignorowano go już wcześniej, unikano – głównie u Dursleyów, ale wtedy wystarczyło wyjść na zewnątrz, aby upewnić się, że wciąż należy do tego świata.

To miejsce natomiast ciągle było takie same. Nic się tu nie zmieniało, zgodnie z jego wcześniejszymi słowami. Mógł przestawiać rzeczy, ale atmosfera domu pozostawała taka jak wcześniej. Cokolwiek spróbowałby zrobić, nic by to nie zdziałało, ponieważ Tom jednym zamachem różdżki mógł znowu wszystko naprawić.

Bez żadnych reakcji ze strony Ślizgona, bez rozmów z nim... nic, co tutaj robił, nie miało znaczenia, niczego nie zmieniało. Wszystko pozostawało takie same niezależnie od tego, czy tu był, czy też nie. Stał się nieistotny.

Oczywiście był przyzwyczajony do bycia nieistotnym, ale nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się taki odizolowany... To było jak echo odcięcia zmysłów, którego tak bardzo się obawiał.

Był zdeterminowany, aby się nie poddać i nie przeprosić – przecież został porwany! Nie miał obowiązku bycia miłym. Zresztą wszystko, co mu powiedział, było prawdą.

Musiał już wcześniej radzić sobie samemu, a tym razem wiedział dokładnie, z czym miał do czynienia... Tak właściwie to znów mógł się odprężyć, prawda? Riddle złamie się i odezwie jako pierwszy, był tego pewien... Tyle że on mógł wyjść z domu, kiedy tylko miał na to ochotę. Mógł zabrać się stąd i porozmawiać z każdą osobą na tym świecie. Harry nie miał takiej możliwości.

Nie zamierzał się poddawać.

To była po prostu kolejna gierka, czyż nie?

Miał nadzieję, że ktoś – ktokolwiek! – w końcu go odnajdzie.


End file.
